Bonded
by takingmytears
Summary: Arielle Johnson was just the Widow Johnson's daughter living a quiet life until learning about a bond between a man her mother sired. Having to look past the rough spots in the picture, Arielle begins to have feelings that she never thought she'd have. Now it would only be time to battle with becoming a vampire, fighting through blood bonds and the arrival of new faces.
1. Anteprima

**Bonded**

Playlist

Heart By Heart – Demi Lovato

Bound To You – Christina Aguilera

Take My Heart Away – Jessica Simpson

Heart – The Pretty Reckless

I Wanna Love You Forever – Jessica Simpson

* * *

www**.**polyvore**.**com/cgi/set?id=86016695 - **ARIELLE.****  
**

* * *

Haunted by the loss of light in the household, the _Widow Johnson _had taken a young child at the age of two. Having lost her husband to a vampire hunter, the Widow forced her complete attention to the little _doe _of hers. Knowing when her doe **would **be a bloodsucker like herself, Widow had let her grow up in only that part of Santa Carla. Living in a world of sired vampires and the acceptance, Widow believed that would persuade the doe to change from a mortal.

As her doe grew up, Widow feared the child's decision. Mixing her blood with a male she sired, now she knew that she made the correct decision but without knowing the possible effects of it later on. _Arielle Johnson _felt like her life was being ripped away from her 'mother'. Widow noticed doe was shying away by drawing her life away. Forcing her into meeting who her blood was mixed with, Arielle felt as if there was more to what she saw. Now the battle only had to begin with becoming a vampire, fighting the bonds of blood, and new arrivals in their lives.


	2. Prologo

_**Soundtrack**_

_**Theme: **_**_Heart – The Pretty Reckless_**

_**The Drug In Me Is You – Falling In Reverse **_

_**Running Up That Hill – Placebo **_

_**Goin' Down – The Pretty Reckless**_

_**Always – Saliva **_

_**End Credits: Bound To You – Christina Aguilera **_

* * *

**[ BONDED - PROLOGUE. ]**

It had been exactly **sixteen **years ago that her large doe eyes were shining bright up at her. Did she regret the decisions she made? Not if it included the little one in her life. The Widow had successfully taken the child from a home at the tender age of two after the unfortunate death of her husband. People had blamed her for the death of her beloved but it had been an 'accident' with a stake through the heart. That's when they had known her as the **Black Widow **or commonly the **Widow Johnson **but none knew about the little one bouncing down the staircase with a rag doll hitting each step. The Widow had named her **Arielle Johnson **with the flames of red cascading down her back. It was if the child was dipped twice in beauty and soon enough it showed through age.

The child was a delicate one which worried the Widow admittedly. What would happen if her precious one was scared? Her blood wasn't mixed with one of the undead just **yet** and it would happen later on her age. The Widow didn't want to take any chances with her bundle of joy in which begged one of her precious sired to mix the blood with the doe. Her large brown eyes had shined up at him with care in which he couldn't turn away from the Widow and her request. Soon enough, Arielle Johnson's blood had been mixed with the named David. He could never turn from the delicate one for protecting her was part of the **blood bond**. Spending time with her became second nature but the Widow knew that the further Arielle aged than things would change to a different bond. It worried her in those moments that Arielle would turn from her innocent angel to something completely horrible. Her innocence was essential and kept the Widow at **peace **that perhaps there was something good in this world in the end.

Taking away the child from David, the angel had cried for ages for her bond to be whole again. That was until completely forgetting about the other precious piece in her heart as time passed on without him. Growing up wasn't something that the Widow liked for her doe but it showed her beauty more and more each passing year; Arielle Johnson was gifted in looks as well as personality. Her heart was always in the right place but there was always something tucked away from the world. Arielle was **delicate **most definitely but not for the structure of her body but for her feelings. You could make her cry at a drop of a hat, angry at just a simple mistake on your face and make her surprised at any little thing. Arielle was a fragile heart as the Widow explained and some found this to be a thing watched for. Another thing was her depression starting at an early age. In her own words, Arielle had always explained that someone was **missing **and wouldn't return to her. The Widow understood completely about who she was thinking about and it was breaking her angel down as time progressed. Fragile wasn't the word anymore, Arielle just needed her bond to be whole again and it worried the Widow of the possibilities. Could this break her daughter to **nothing**?

**[ LINE BREAK ] **

What was **dying **like? Arielle Johnson asked herself this plenty of times over the years. It felt like she was **dead **a long time ago but what was it like through the process of it? Did you see a white light? Was the almighty one standing at the shining gates when you got there? These questions made Arielle itch with curiosity but it also made her want to die even more than she did. Her mother always spoke highly of the undead as if it was a gift from the almighty one. Arielle wondered about what it was like to live forever but with her case than she'd just want to be buried seven feet under. Alone wasn't the word for it and empty wasn't it either, Arielle always knew something was **missing **in her heart. Something or someone had vanished long ago but what was horrible was the fact that you couldn't figure out what or who it was.

When she thought long and hard about it, the only glimpse she could see was extremely piercing blue eyes that shined through her soul like no others. That's when the doe decided it had been someone to cause this pain in her life for many years. Did this person remember her? That's all she ever wanted to know was if that individual was out there with the same exact issue. Arielle had the 'gift' of drawing as her mother would say which is why several of the eyes were featured in portraits in her sketchbook. She knew with a simple look at them than she was completely **frozen **in place and it always left a pain through her heart. Did this person leave? Did this person leave on purpose or forced out of her life?

The torture slipped out of her mind as the soft sounds of birds chirping echoed throughout the dense forest that the Widow decided living next to since having the little one in her life. It was peaceful here but was also the only place to escape where Arielle didn't have to think about the pain in her life. Certainly the Widow would give her things that she wanted but the only problem was that her child didn't want any of it. Understanding that issue at hand, the Widow let her keep to herself most of the time when it was the lite hours. That's when Arielle spent her time learning new things or keeping herself occupied with drawing. Often taking herself away to different area's of the world around her because it kept her away from the issues at hand. Nearly slipping on the wet rock in the stream, Arielle held onto her sketchbook as her feet plopped right into the cool water.

"Oh, Ariel!" The sounds of name were being whispered several times before her head snapped up. Running out of the stream with her squishy shoes, her petite figure raced up the wooden steps that had been walked on by so many over the years. It made her think that the one with the eyes had walked on these steps just as well which is where Arielle often sat to draw as it made her feel comfortable. Flinging the red door open, Arielle walked into the living area where several of the sired women her mother kept around were chatting endlessly. The night was drawing in which always meant a little get together in the 'family' area because the woman of the household requested it. Placing the delicate, torn up pages of the sketchbook on the table in the kitchen, Arielle took a few steps down the hallway until meeting up with her mother.

At the sight of her young one, the corners of her lips curled up into a tight smile as her arms widened for her to step into. Arielle walked into her mothers embrace that always gave her a sense of comfort when she didn't have any. The emptiness in her life was just another void to add to the little details whereas her mother was a very happy person. Laughter filled the life in this house that escaped every being that passed in and out of this place, Arielle let a fake smile curl up on her face before escaping to her bedroom further down the hall. Nothing ever changed within the households appearance especially Arielle Johnson's room. It had crimson walls that needed a touch up with a soft white carpet that was in need of a cleansing with the amount of dirt collected in its clutches. Her walls were barely visible except a little here and there that you could see of the actual color. Sketches cluttered the walls of her cell that featured the portraits with the eyes that haunted her and several that were just of her life. It was a pretty nice collection of trinkets filling the desk to your left but one that meant the most was just a simple snow globe that was giving to her by her mother. The bed was never made even though her mother told her about it every day but it was just thin red sheets that had a few crumbled up papers tossed on it. Overall it was a simplest room but Arielle felt **safe** within its walls.

Running her thin fingers through the cascading red tangles, Arielle Johnson rested gently against the white pillows of her bed. There was nothing exciting to be told of in her short existence so far because it was the same thing every single night and day. This was kept only between herself and the only friend she has ever had, Cordelia who was one of the sired woman in her life. Her personality was perfect for a person along with her looks that would make any male desire her by a simple glance. That's what Arielle wanted but not desire – **pure love **that only existed in stories. One that would still give you butterflies in your stomach by a simple look your way even when you didn't notice. Sighing at this realization of forever living alone in this world, Arielle watched as the sun faded down. Sounds of excited cheers echoed through the empty room of hers before hearing the front door creak open. They were **leaving **for another exciting night for them whereas Arielle Johnson would lock herself away to draw those eyes just one more time like_ always. _

"Do you think for just once you'd leave the household, Ariel?" Cordelia asked from the frame of her doorway. Without a mention of entering, the brunette walked right through the door to sit down with an audible_ 'plop' _on her bed. Reaching for the blue pencil, Cordelia snatched it up before even taking it. Narrowing her brown eyes at the brunette, Arielle reached up to take it before her friend stood up while holding it up in the air. It wasn't exactly a fair challenge considering the human was only five feet and four inches and heels just weren't her thing. Cordelia's laughter rang through the house with a few muffled whispers from the sired in the other rooms. Often it was strange knowing you lived in a land with many people you didn't really know since only **half **of them would leave their 'bedrooms'.

"I'll you give you back the pencil if you agree to go out. You're always in this house and its becoming unhealthy, little one." Cordelia said with concern evident in her voice before sitting back down at the edge of the bed. Arielle huffed before grabbing the beloved blue pencil before settling back into the comforts of the pillows. It was true though but the little one **refused **to believe in it, Arielle knew it was unhealthy but there was nothing outside for her anymore. What would even happen if she went back out? Laying the sketch and drawing utensil aside, Arielle brushed back a piece of her wind tousled hair before looking up at the bright eyes of her friend.

"Soon enough I'll leave with you to the_ 'great' _outdoors but for tonight I'd like to be alone in the comforts of this bedroom. I know that when you do drag me out of here than I'll never be capable of staying in here." Arielle said with a small chuckle to end her agreement. The friend clapped her hands with glee before departing her good friend. Cordelia just wanted the redhead to be **happy **again but staying in a bedroom wasn't going to accomplish this goal. She'd get her to crack a smile, a real one unlike the one she stretches out on her face every moment of the day. Arielle Johnson was going to return with the smile so bright that the stars would be envious.

* * *

_Notes - Here we have the prologue of **Bonded**. I really hope this shows who Arielle is even when its not written in her view. Just to let you know, the point of view will be changed to her own but I wanted to show each of the characters view in the beginning. _

_**Show your love my dears! **_

_**Special thanks to: **_

_**- Scarlet Has Fantasy Issues: **I'm a very cruel person for giving you a teaser, I know. (': _

_**- emily g: **Hi to you too! (: Aw thank you so very much! _

_**- DruscillaNyx**_

_**- linnie31**_

_**For your love for this story already! **_


	3. Haven't Been Dolled Up Since-

**Bonded - Uno **

"_Do you want to go outside, doe?" The Widow questioned her as the young one was drawing in her little book full of outlined images. The child hated the lines for it didn't let her imagination flow from the end of the colored utensil which in this case was a red crayon to color in the eyes on the individual. The red was to represent her friend's eyes but lost the orange crayon to add in its glow. Those eyes had only been shown once to her but it had terrified into hiding in the closet. Setting down the crayon beside the drawing, Arielle had taken a hand full of popcorn from the napkin to pop into her mouth._

"_Is David going to come play too?" Arielle asked with hope filling her small voice. The woman looked at her child before folding her hands and placing them on the table. The five year old popped in another handle of popcorn while taking the red crayon once again in her little pale hands. Helen Johnson didn't feel bad about the decision except the fear of how her daughter would take the news. How upset would she be? Helen wasn't sure of what the bond could do to the two of them when they were apart but this was the risk she was willing to take. They were **too **close for her comfort enough to where Helen had gotten no attention from her daughter, Arielle seemed to spend more time with her blood bond than anyone._

"_You see, my doe. David won't be coming around anymore for a very long time." Helen said with glee. The child's brown eyes had already begun to rim with tears as her mother's words seemed to soak in. It was a cruel thing to do her only light in her world but it was necessary. Arielle couldn't give her attention all away to one person unless it was family. The tears slipped down from the eyes down to her cheeks while the sobs began quickly. She'd never see her best friend, the very person that cared **most **about her or the one who knew everything because it seemed to be his job. _

"_Why?" The little one choked out. Her voice had already started to weaken with sorrow over the ordeal and it did break down Helen. Was her decision for her daughter? Would her daughter possibly hate her? Placing a hand over her daughter's, Helen gave her a small smile but Arielle continued with her sobs that made the woman of the house break down to their own tears. The light of the household would __**never **be the same if it didn't include her bond's side. _

"_He didn't want to be around you, Arielle. In his own words, David said that he was being __**forced **into spending time with you. He's not a good man, my doe." Helen lied right through her smile. Arielle forced her head up with the tears slipping down her face and falling onto the drawing that she would have given him. Now she knew that he hated her and it was making it worse than before. Hopping off the wooden chair, Arielle raced out of the kitchen to her bedroom. Finally getting inside while hearing the yells of her name, the child slammed the door before crying herself to sleep. _

**[ LINE BREAK ]**_  
_

The eyelids flew open right away at an instance as I felt the dream slip away from me and began ripping me to pieces. _Was that me? _It must have been because I could feel all the emotions go right through me all at once. _Was that the being with the blue eyes? _Sitting up slowly in the warm bed, I ran my hands against the porcelain doll face. It had all the features to remind you of a doll with the button nose that turned a little upright, a few freckles that danced on the nose lightly and the large eyes with the lashes that followed up. Mother says I was her perfect little _angel _but I just wanted to be recognized for who I was and not what I _looked_ like. The warm sunshine drifted in through the open window with the curtains flowing with the breeze, I turned up an eyebrow with curiosity due to me never having opened that window last night. _Imagining things? _Shaking away the thoughts swirling around in the little head of mine, I brushed off the comforter before walking over to the window. The blue sky loomed over the wooden house that held the many sired woman Helen kept around. Gathering the thoughts I had while shutting the window with a _thud_, I managed to walk over to the messy closet of mine with the soft _pitter-patter _that the bare feet of mine were making.

It would be warm out like it always was and I wanted to dress _appropriately _for when I'd leave the household today with Cordelia. Than again I always dressed with what I felt comfortable with even if that meant dying of heat like I would today. The mood I was in was putting a damper on the excitement that the miss would be hoping for but I just couldn't mask it. She'd want an excited mask that I couldn't make out of thin air but I'd tried to make the hours not drag on. _Just put a smile on your face_ and that admittedly was stretched out on the round face before I dragged a brush through the tangles of red. That was the feature I loved about me, I enjoyed the soft red hair that curled at the ends; It was in desperate need of a cut from the split ends. _Maybe Cordelia will take me to fix this mess? _Giving into that sparkle of hope that was tucked way back into the recesses of the mind, I took hold of the red sketchbook before shoving it in the black studded shoulder bag.

"You look nice, sweetheart! I haven't seen you all dolled up since-" Helen began before noticing the turn of subject it could take. Brushing back the tangles of red behind an ear, Cordelia dashed down the steps while a tight smile widening in the shade of pink that she applied. The reason that Cordelia could even leave the house during the sunlit hours was that it was her luck of being the only other human in the household. Soon enough though Cordelia would take the transition with gratitude and than I'd be left alone once more as a mortal. Adjusting the strap on the shoulder of mine, Helen watched as I raised an eyebrow in question of the words that had so fell from her lips without a care. _You understand now _and I nearly did if I could piece more of the puzzle together.

"You should go out more, Ariel! Guys will be clinging on you in no time!" Cordelia said while pulling the strands of red up on the top of my head. Taking out a black tie to pull up the mess into a bun, I mouthed a _thank you _in return while Helen looked horrified over her statement.

"Perhaps you _shouldn't_ go out, sweetie." Helen said while tugging lightly on my shoulder to pull me in closer. Cordelia and I chuckled at the reaction before I was being pulled to another side. Certainly I wasn't interested in leaving the comfort of the household but it would do me some good, perhaps I could finally let go of some of these troubles?

"Well that's not happening! Have a lovely sleep, Helen!" Cordelia yelled out before tugging me towards the front door before mother could protest. Stepping out from the comfort of the household, I took a deep breath before looking around. Usually I never went out front unless to sit on the stairs to draw but now I was past those wooden planks. Cordelia said we were going to have some '_girl time_' which was a confusing matter to me. Either way, I'd _try _my absolute hardest to enjoy myself whether it included a forced smile or not.

* * *

_www**.**polyvore**.**com/cgi/set?id=86135504 - _**Ariel's Outfit **

_Notes – We finally have our very first chapter of **Bonded**! Hope you enjoyed :3 _

_**Show your love my dears! **__**I had 98 views on this story! Speak up, dears! (:**_

_**Special thanks to: **_

_**- Scarlett Has Fantasy Issues: **I'm such a cruel being and I enjoy this! :3 One of the bests? /Sniffles/ Thank you so much, dear! You my friend, are one of the bests I've also had the pleasure of meeting and chit chatting with! _

_**Mrs. Ace Merrill**: Your help has definitely been keeping me at writing this story, I thank you a million times! You love it? Thank you a billion time! :3 I hope I made the characters developed because Arielle is rather a difficult one. I feel the same, I wish there were more review :'c _

_**Miss. Drake: **Thank you a billion times as well! You like the idea's? You are too kind, dear! _

_**The Lost Girl 1579: **Don't be so silent – speak up! (; But if you don't want to, that's perfectly fine. I'm glad you added **Bonded **to your favorite lists! _

_1,584 Words in Total! _


	4. What Is Your Type?

Note to self: _Move away _from Cordelia when she tends to see a 'cute' guy. The child has claws that she sticks right into your arm while giggling uncontrollably as he passed; Most of them shouldn't even get the attention she gives them. I, on the other hand, was trying to pry off her claws as her eyes were glued on some other male in the crowd. Memorized with the eccentric colored buildings that blocked the scenery around us, Cordelia flirted with whoever was around that looked about her type while I decided on taking in Santa Carla. Helen _hated _when I left the household because it was 'dangerous' and I believed her till _now_. Certainly the missing signs were setting off that alarm inside this brain of mine but I still liked how _interesting _the locals were.

Colored hair seemed to be rather _popular _in this town with the rainbow of colors floating through the crowd. Some had red like myself and others had different shades of the rainbow that actually fit their look. I noticed the amount of metal stuck through their faces – which made me curious on _why _this was – before Cordelia informed me that it was rather a popular thing. It was called a _piercing _and the friend of mine begged me to get them through the ears of mine. I had covered up them before she could even drag me to get them done, I wasn't quite sure how _sanitary _that was at a cart in the middle of town. Who was stupid enough to poke a needle through their skin? Cordelia had hers done but I refused to follow in her footsteps especially when Helen would be barking mad at me.

"Are you sure about the earrings, Ariel?" Cordelia asked once more as we passed another cart. I gave her a simple look that read '_Yes_' before continuing the stroll down the town. Music blared from each location that we passed in which I heard much of _The Doors _being played that I heard at home. It wasn't Helen that was playing it but rather the sired who blared it very _loudly _during the nights hours with no respect for the humans of the household. Cordelia stopped next to another store that she'd go in to look simply at the amounts of clothes that the child didn't need and I'd just watch her. This time, Cordelia was just focused towards the crowd and I turned to see her staring at yet _another _guy.

"Delia, you going to go in the store or not?" I questioned. Her eyes near left him as I tried pushing her through the doorway. The cashier of the store had an eyebrow raised in question while turning another page in a magazine that she was reading. Cordelia stopped me before I continue this business and I finally turn to look at whose exactly is her next target. I could really tell was the curly brown hair because that turned me completely away.

"Isn't he just _perfect_?" Cordelia said. Standing next to her side while tugging on the black strap of the bag I had, I glanced back over at the guy before wrinkling my nose in disgust. Definitely not who'd I find cute and I certainly had this horrible feeling tugging at the back of my mind even _thinking _about liking **that**. It was like a _crime _looking at any other of the other gender, it was something that I wasn't quite used to. This one though gave me this feeling of something horrible coming this way, I didn't like it one bit. Shaking my head several times before running a few fingertips through the tousled red mess. Cordelia gasped before looking down at the **weird** sense of being standing beside her that she decided to call _Ariel_ since meeting me. Her eyes were filled with confusion over the matter while her mouth formed a perfect _o_ in pink. I didn't see the problem about liking that petty human and it was all for the feelings I was having. First off, I felt like I wasn't allowed to look at any male. Secondly, the kid gave me the _creeps_ and it was starting to make me extremely nervous. Lastly, I do **not **and I'd repeat it a _thousand _times that I don't like guys with darker hair and an aura that read _boring_ to me. He was the epitome of someone I'd never be interested in but Cordelia had met her perfect little _mate_. This made me laugh considering Cordelia would never get within an _inch _of him.

"How can you not find him gorgeous, Ariel?" Cordelia questioned with disbelief. Tugging on her arm, I pulled away from the scene to drag us back towards home. Already I was through with this _silliness _and I was rather tired to speak the truth. How could I _not _find him gorgeous? That was a simple one because he simply wasn't in my eyes. Once again, I didn't care for dark haired guys with certain aura's about them. I wasn't going to judge her taste though because many had different opinions about certain things. Turning another corner that had an intricate design against the wall nearly like a mural that I appreciated very much so, Cordelia looked back towards the crowd for another glance but turned back with a pout.

"Not exactly the type I have, Delia." I answered. Cordelia turned to gasp over at me while I gave her an eye roll in response. I can just see her saying, '_He's any girls type!_', but as usual I was the odd one of the crowd. He just wasn't the type of guy I'd look for but Cordelia would. People don't have the same type but in her eyes than _yes_ they had to. Even Helen had a type for her age which was peculiar in her sense because she could have just taken Max away which was _one_ of the only male's that Helen sired. That's the only male I knew that Helen sired but the sired woman refuse to tell me if there was another.

"Than what is your type, Ariel?" Cordelia questioned. Stopping in our tracks that was in now a dirt road, I knew better than anyone that Cordelia would press this subject further till I answered her. In all honesty, I **did **have a type but I never thought about it because it just felt _wrong_. I even asked Helen about it but she just gave me a grimace before walking off which made me question things but I put that aside in my mind.

"Honestly? I'd say definitely lighter features, Delia." I answered. As those thoughts penetrated through the mind, I saw the blue eyes pass through before I shook the thoughts away. I certainly didn't want to have to think over those subjects as I was trying to have a good time and I actually did for once. Cordelia nodded as we started to walk once more and the silence closed in on us. That was until Delia decided open up her pink lips once again.

"Like as in blonde hair and blue eyes?" She questioned. _Really, blue eyes? _Why does that always come back up? Pushing back a few stray red strands and continuing down the path in silence. Cordelia soon followed after with a faster pace before trying to press the subject further by bumping my shoulder a few times with a smirk. It was like Cordelia could get inside my mind to shift through every thought I had and it **definitely** included blue eyes in about every one of them.

* * *

_**Show your love my dears! I had 188 views on this story! Speak up, dears! (:**_

_**Special thanks to: **_

_**ValentineNoir**: I don't bite, speak up (; But its fine if you don't though but I'd much appreciate it! Thank you for adding Bonded to your favorite list! Cupcake? :3_

_**Scarlet Has Fantasy Issues: **Cupcake? Ah yes, the lovely moment when Arielle meets David again! Any guesses on how this will go? ;D Thanks for the review as always!_

_**Mrs. Ace Merrill: **Okay, I love how you wrote me a long review and I always wish for more of these. Ah, I think you mentioned how much you love it! Cupcakes? I'd have to say one of the reasons Arielle draws eyes and especially David's eyes is that's all she can see of him and remembers – other than the tidbits that she'll be getting of memories? The only other reason is that she finds that eyes hold the emotions and life in a character, its holds a key behind something. Arielle is a very odd teenager! ;D _

_I know right? I was rather upset over it when I was writing it out. The Widow Johnson is truly an evil woman and Arielle doesn't even knew about the amount of lies she has told her. Especially the one about David never wanting to spend time with her cause we all know that's not true ;D I'm awesome? :o Why thank you so much a billion times, dear! You are awesome! Arielle is so much fun to write and portray even the plot is so much fun! I've written several chapter idea's because I want to perfect them and I have so many ideas! Liked I changed the whole way when Arielle meets David but the new meeting is much better! :3 I can't wait to write it. Ah yes, I can't wait for the two to meet. Memories and feelings back? Definitely! Arielle wonders about way to much ;D_

_- **animalb x: **Thank you! I'm glad you like it so. _

1,659 Words in Total!


	5. I'm Feeling Better, Mother

"_You don't need makeup, darling." Helen said as her little one was searching through one of the cases. It had a curious thing about why the young child wanted wear this stuff all over her face. Who had drilled it through her mind that makeup was essential as a girl? After all, Arielle was only __five__ and makeup wasn't needed at that age. Was it one of the sired? If so, Helen knew their punishment right away. The brown eyes looked up at her mother while the child held out the compact that was being twirled around in her hands. Crouching down to stand nearly at level with her doe, Helen plucked the compact from her hands before setting it on the counter. Arielle Johnson looked up at the little thing before trying to reach for it again but Helen pulled her hand away. _

"_But I want to look pretty." Arielle whispered before trying to reach for it once more. Helen began pondering over whose thoughts were drilled into her child's head. Look pretty? She already knew that the five year old was gorgeous in her own right. Makeup wasn't going to make her 'glamorous' considering she didn't need it. Arielle stopped trying to get the compact and plopped down on the tile of the bathroom with her arms crossed over her chest. All she wanted was to look like every other pretty girl in town and yet her mother wouldn't allow her? _

"_And why is that?" Helen said as she sat down next to her child and pulled her into her lap. The little one looked up at her mother while playing with her painted nails that one of the sired woman did. They were starting to chip but the soft pink color stared up at the two as the silence grew. Was Arielle going to tell her mother __why__? Her mother would probably find her silly and Arielle didn't want to be know as 'her little silly one' due to her already being stuck as 'the little one'. Arielle __hated__ the nicknames that Helen gave her, it bothered her relentlessly. Why couldn't she just be known as Arielle? _

"_Every girl that David talks to is so pretty, why can't I be like them?" Arielle asked. Her mother looked down at her child with a twinge of anger shooting through her. Why should that matter? The blood was going to grow stronger and Helen was beginning to __**fear**__ it. What could possibly happen the child became of age? Looking down at the light of her life, Helen stood up while bringing Arielle back on her feet. Putting away any bit of the makeup, Helen decided it was time to let David out of her life before anything could occur when she grew up; She wasn't having it at all. Arielle watched her mother with fear over what was happening, anger perhaps? The door sounded off with the bell before Helen looked up at it while knowing __**exactly **__was behind that door at this hour. Arielle jumped with excitement before dashing out the bathroom before Helen could hold her back. There was never a time that Arielle wouldn't run to go see her blood bond and it disgusted her. Arielle flung the door open before being pulled up in his arms and Helen walked through to the living room with her arms crossed. __**We need to talk**__, Helen said before stalking off towards another part of the house._

"_I missed you." Arielle said while hugging her blood bond tightly. Anger had surrounded the atmosphere that was so thick you couldn't even cut it with a knife. He placed the child back down on the ground and her large brown eyes looked up with him with confusion. What was __wrong__? Fear shot through her little body as he took her hand and pulled her away to watch her color away with happiness sparkling through her pretty eyes. It didn't matter what they did because he knew __**it would their last goodbye that night**__._

**[ LINE BREAK ]**

It felt like someone was trying to pull me away from those thoughts as if it was too horrible for these brown eyes to see. Someone gave me these thoughts on purpose or else _how_ would I be able to remember them? I wasn't even sure what it was about or who exactly this person was. Things didn't seem right with this brain of mine even the daylight hours when I was trying to refrain from thinking about such things. Cordelia invited me to a _night _out in town which I decided on a nicer outfit;The night hours were when I wasn't used to spending time out in. It was safer in the lite hours rather than anything and yet I felt a secure feeling about it being absolutely fine about going out. Smoothing out the stardust near knee length skirt that was two colored dyed, I left the sketchbook sitting on top of the messy bed that I refrained from making and walked out to the living area. The sound of the small heels of the white flats clinked against the tile as I took a detour to walk into the kitchen where Helen was sitting as she stared over the rim of a black colored coffee mug. For a vampire, Helen rather liked human food but still preferred the lure of blood. Her eyes searched mine as I lifted up the corners of the natural colored pink lips into a smile. _I was actually happy? _That was a first but with these feelings of reassurance and the small dreams that I barely understand, I was feeling better about life and that void was slowly filling back in. Though I wasn't exactly sure how these things were helping, it certainly did and I wasn't about to question it.

Sitting down at one of the wooden stools of the counter in the kitchen that jetted out towards the living space, Helen placed the mug on the surface before searching the brown orbs once again. _Was something wrong with her? _If she was about to teeter this lovely attitude off the edge than I'd most certainly snap at her. Slightly surprised at this new found attitude about her, I lowered the gaze of my eyes on the mug while the silence drew quickly around us. I was starting to feel rather _uncomfortable _and _angry _around her like it wasn't my own emotions filling this mind of mine. Usually Helen was a caring person that I always was _happy _around but now? I felt like Helen was keeping everything away from me even though I wasn't even sure of what it was. It was like she knew everything and laughed about it with her little 'pals' in the house even though **none **of them actually liked her. _What was I thinking? _Shaking those thoughts off to the back of my mind, I remained calm as I tapped the deep gray colored nails against the counter. Today I added a soft touch of makeup on while thinking about the whole scene that I just experienced. _Why had I cared about makeup at that age? _I even feared being the '_silly_' one of the household because I had some curious thoughts on the stuff you caked on your face. It actually let a chuckle escape these lips of mine as I had applied the mascara over the normal long lashes while listening to the soft snores of the sired in the other room.

"Arielle, why are you so _chipper _this morning?" Helen questioned while taking a sip from the mug. _Blood? _Perhaps considering you could see the hue of her eyes brighten with each passing sip past her lips. If you were to ever really consider Helen, you would have believed she had looks back in her day. Now her brown hair was aging white but now frozen in time with the immortality just pumping through her cold veins. That was something that always puzzled me, I didn't look like her at all. Not one feature was similar to her but than I thought of the father I never knew, I must have looked like him? I wasn't sure though because Helen never left a photo up on the wall because photo's were unnecessaryas I asked her once to take a photo of the two of us. Looking up at her, I now let her words sink in. _Chipper? _Did I really seem that happy? Sure I seemed to have good thoughts running through my head but I was still as confused as ever. Would you feel completely right in the head if you kept having these _visions _popping up in your head while trying to make it through the day? Not to mention those eyes but I really didn't need to get into that subject again like usual.

"I've been feeling _better_, mother." I answered with the corner of the smile rising further up. Helen tilted her head to the side while taking in the new appearance I was upholding today and hopefully for a _long _time. Today I had decided to look a little nicer as I noticed the tiny amount of sparkle back in those eyes of mine. It was the thick strapped white ruched crop top that probably set her off especially since it showed off the tiniest amount of skin, Helen hated the revealing outfits that ladies were wearing nowadays. _It's your body_, I heard a voice make me shudder as I thought about changing just to make the corners of her mouth turn upwards. The voice was right though because **it was my body **and not hers which meant I could wear whatever I wished. _Better_, I heard the voice once more before letting the corners of my own mouth turn back upwards. Helen looked at me confusion over the actions I was making as if she knew that there was a voice fluttering through this mind of mine.

"What do you mean _better_?" Helen questioned with a strain on her voice. _Did she know? _I questioned myself before trying to not concentrate on the negatives of this. Hearing the familiar yawns from the other rooms, I knew admittedly that the sired were waking up slowly which meant Cordelia was nearly ready to go than for perhaps another _hour_. The child took _forever _to get ready but now I can understand what that means; One full day with Cordelia and it changes you. Helen took a longer sip from the drink before discarding it into the sink in which I'd have to wash later considering I usually took on the chore of cleaning because _what's person going to do in a house in silence? _It was boring to just draw eyes over and over until the night hours.

"Mom, I have to ask something. Did I know someone named David?" I questioned. A short breath escaped from her lips while the woman turned around quickly. _I'm guessing so? _Helen returned to the other side of the counter before placing her head in her hands. I admittedly knew that perhaps it was just a _touchy _subject but I wanted to know because I just knew it mattered to me in some way. Pulling her head back up, Helen glared into the familiar brown eyes and I felt like something was going on insider her head. _Was she going through my thoughts? _Admittedly jumping off the chair and stepping back, Helen let her eyes fall back down on the counter at the reaction I had mad. _She couldn't hid away any more from any lies, _I knew and saw something about this person and I knew that he had something to do with the void; It was a feeling I had that I couldn't ignore any longer.

"How do you know his name?" Helen questioned. _So she knew him? _I slowly took back the comfort of the stool's cushion before clicking the nails against the counter. How?_ She wanted to know how? _Was I_ not_ suppose to know about this man? I wouldn't doubt that but Helen obviously didn't want that name spoken in this again and I could tell. Pulling down on the hem of the top I was wearing, I felt the cold sensation of the sparkling bow necklace scrap against the lightly tanned skin of mine. It was one of the only pieces of jewelry I owned but I treasured it like every other belonging I had.

"I've been having a lot of thoughts pop into my head. Does it mean something?" I asked. Helen let out a long sigh before walking around the counter to sit next to the empty stool. Pulling back the red strands of hair behind an ear, I regretted not putting it up to keep it falling into my face as I was out for the night. _Cordelia will do it_, I informed myself before pulling away from the mind of mine and facing Helen by turning towards her. She looked as if she was battling within herself about telling me something and refraining from it. All I wanted was the honest truth about these things and I couldn't get that out of anyone. _It would be nice to be informed_, I heard the rush of the water from a bathroom faucet and knew that it was Cordelia fixing a stray smudge of makeup from applying her liner.

"I was terrified of these things happening in your life that I kept it away from you." Helen began mumbling things that I couldn't decipher. _Kept it from me? _What exactly was _so_ bad that I couldn't know about it? The thing that really bothered me was that everyone seemed to keep things from me. You'd think your own mother wouldn't but of course _mine _would out of all people that I could **trust**. Letting the silence fall over us with the small mumbling from Helen, I grew nervous as it became more frantic and I placed a hand on her shoulder before Helen looked over at me.

"You weren't suppose to find out about him, Arielle. I didn't want to have to tell you about these things because I feared you wouldn't want to be here anymore." Helen said. Confusion slipped throughout this brain of mine as I was trying to decipher what possibly Helen was talking about other than this David person. _Did he really matter that much? _Obviously it wasn't upsetting her and now I just wanted to leave the house quickly. Cordelia didn't know about this, did she? It seemed like the sired knew something was up and treated me like I was _breakable_. _Was I? _What did these woman know about me that I didn't even know about? Questions were flying right through my mind as I listened to Helen's words while trying to sort them out.

"But I might as well tell you know since you know. Sweetheart, David is your blood bond." Helen said while placing a hand over mine that was tapping away on the counter. _**Blood bond? **_What exactly did that detail? I heard the loud sound of heels drifting down the staircase before I could even put words together to form a question. Cordelia was sprinting down with glee evident in her eyes and shined along with her lips that was turned up in a smile. Helen looked down ashamed at the words that now escaped her lips while I turned towards Cordelia who was looking at me with her fingers twirling around a brown strand of hair. Mumbling a quick goodbye to my so called mother, I escaped with Cordelia to the boardwalk where I could hopefully forget anything that was just spoken of. _**Than again, I didn't regret asking but I was more curious about this blood bond than anything. **_

* * *

www**.**polyvore**.**com/cgi/set?id=86366328 - Arielle's Outfit

_Important Note: Every update will occur with reviews or some form of love for Bonded and if I finished up the next following chapter._

_**Share your loves, my lovely friends! I had 367 views on this story! Speak up, dears! (:**_

_**Special thanks to: **_

_**Scarlet Has Fantasy Issues: **I tend to choose guys with darker hair and dark eyes but that's me c': That's your guess? Lovely! I can imagine it being a strange meet up for the two as well. Just like 'I know you.' and than BAM – feelings! Thank you for the review!_

_**Mrs. Ace Merrill: **I seriously cannot wait for them to meet! It will be so lovely to see the reactions. That's how I am, I have all these idea's for chapters but can't do yet for I have fillers to write! Yes, the life of the writer (; The more I write the Widow Johnson the more I tend to hate her. I mean just look at what she's doing to poor Arielle and David? ;_; Arielle has lived locked away because the Widow fears of her seeing David because she knows he is out there. She is so clueless this child and probably doesn't watch TV either which means no MTV ;D But listens to music so that's good! c: Same here, same here! I cannot wait to write it even though its going to be hard because I'll want to perfect it more than anything. Thanks for the review! _

_**Mexicore: **Speak up so I know how you feel about the chapters but its okay if you don't c': Thank you for the follow!_

_**To the silent readers out there, do say something to let me hear your thoughts! I want to know what you think, dears! **I also wanted to let you know I'm thinking about coming up with a **soundtrack **for the story because I started to see songs that fit Bonded but yeah :3 _

_2,692 Words In Total – Which means this has been the longest chapter so far! _


	6. He Wore All Black

The Santa Carla Boardwalk was the most interesting thing about our little town with its buzzing life from the locals and tourists. Cordelia had lived for this joint before moving in with the Widow and I could see that sparkle in her eyes when we entered. _Its another world_ was what the energetic brown miss had squealed when explaining this attraction. If you visited Santa Carla than the very first place you were to go was the Boardwalk even with the thickening crowd. Off to the side of the land was _The Giant Dipper _which was the only roller coaster here since 1924. You could see the flowing flags from a distance as the journey down the walkway continued, Cordelia had been tugging on the strap of the top I wore from the beginning of the night to pull me into different stores. One thing about tourist attractions was that they had the exact same thing in every single store so you'd never miss it. The brunette refused to believe this until I started to point out each item that we had already seen in a store before.

"Oh would you!" Cordelia would huff before crossing her arms and walking further into the store. It was like she refused to believe in anything I would say bad about this attraction because of her childhood being webbed into it. Still it amazed me on how easily she got excited about the same things with her sparkling eyes and clap of hands before tugging me wherever she wanted to go. Truthfully, I didn't really look get a good look at anything since getting here but still I rather liked the Boardwalk. The colorful hair that seemed like a trademark of Santa Carla was like a rainbow shining under the bright lights and I only added to it.

"So what do you think?" The brunette asked while leaving another store. As I passed the doorway, I pushed back a strand of that eccentric colored hair while keeping pace with the teen. Her head turned back towards the smile that I was able to uphold the entire night so far but it wasn't a fake one, I didn't have to force this one at all.

"I like it." I answered truthfully but Cordelia didn't seem to think so. The brunette had crossed her arms with a huff before walking further into the crowd while I kept up. That was until her pace slowed down and her mouth opened up to go into a ramble about things that probably didn't matter; Well to _me _it didn't. Her babbles usually consisted of makeup/fashion, guys that usually _weren't _cute or music. I wanted to have a conversation that didn't include those topics with a few splashes of the words _um _or _like_ because it irritated me; Just imagine how horrible an essay would go for her. Usually I had to keep up on these babbles to force in a reply so it seems like I was listening. It wasn't that I hated those topics but I couldn't very relate to them. Fashion? I wasn't much into what was 'in' - as Cordelia calls it – which means she helps me pick out clothes that would deem worthy of society and I just wanted to wear what was comfortable. Makeup? Helen hated me to wear makeup because '_You don't need it_' whereas I felt like it was necessary. It was probably my fault on why I couldn't usually wear it considering the last little _memory_ I saw. Boys? I never socialized one since I was five and that couldn't count. Music? Sure I enjoyed music but I didn't want to talk about the lead singer being cute for endless hours.

"What do you think, Ariel?" Cordelia asked while I gave her a simple shrug in reply. That always seemed to do the trick and she'd just ramble on like it was the correct answer. Who knew if it was or not? I certainly never would but did that effect the life I had? Not so much except would effect our friendship most likely – I wasn't a good listener when it came to what Cordelia had to say. We were getting closer to where the stage was located and I could hear the sound of excited cheers while chanting some of the lyrics. Cordelia laughed at the individuals before continuing her conversation with herself even though she didn't know it. Every so often you could see Cordelia scrunch up her eyebrows in question while looking over at me which I'd just give her a shrug. Men would pass by the two of with their little _rude _comments but the brunette would always brush it off like nothing. It disgusted me with what would spill out of some minds of this age. How could one brush this kind of thing off? Cordelia walked quicker in front of me and I kept a slow pace behind her while looking over to the other side instead of just staring at a sweaty guy on stage; Kind of _strange_ in a way. There were four men standing more off to the side with two just sitting on most likely _their _motorcycles that Cordelia would deem _cool _but I just brushed that factor aside; Did that exactly matter about the person? I wasn't exactly paying much attention to them except just _one _that I thought I had seen before but I couldn't quite place him.

He wore _all_ black which seemed unusual but than again if it was what you liked than who cared? Cordelia hadn't even noticed them or the fact that I had even stopped walking at that point. _Where did I know him? _I questioned over and over while tapping a finger on the bottom pink lip. I knew deep down that I knew him and I could place him at one point but at that particular moment? Tilting my head to the side, the straight red hair cascading down one pale arm of mine while I fought with faces that I had seen over the years; Not many people though which frustrated me. _Why couldn't I place him? _I couldn't though until he had turned around and I noticed the blue eyes admittedly. Nothing but those exact eyes had mattered in the world at that instance because than I knew exactly who I had been staring at. _David is your blood bond_ like Helen had said and now I was looking right at him with that smirk on his face just like I was five again. Though I didn't know if he knew _me, _it felt like he was looking right at me and I shyly turned away. _It doesn't matter because he left – he didn't care about me _and that hurt now more than ever before. Cordelia had stopped walking at that point as I looked back up at him before colliding right into her. Falling right down on the hard ground, Cordelia had gasped while placing a hand over her mouth and crouching down to help me up. _I'm so stupid!_ I sniffled while trying to hold back the stupid tears that were daring to spill down the sides of my red face from embarrassment. Now the red hair matched this stupid face as I stood up quickly and Cordelia started telling me sorry. _Why me? _I asked myself before pulling the brunette towards the spinning carousel.

The carousel was something I had never got to experience as a little one for Helen's worries about if I could possibly get flung off it. Usually kids get to experience these things in life but I never got to because instead I got stuck knowing that monsters did in fact exist. Cordelia was still muttering apologies that didn't even matter anymore – what mattered about _life _anyway? The carousel stopped spinning and the two of us stepped up on it before it started up again. I had watched as three had laughed at me but the one that had actually mattered _hadn't_ shown any signs of amusement. Either way I was furious over how stupid I actually made myself to look like. The ones that Cordelia mentioned were the _Surf Nazi _males were looking at us like we were some kind of treat left out for them. At that moment it hadn't occurred to me until I saw one of them walk up to us as Cordelia seated herself on one of the horses. I was to busy staring off in the distance where _they _were but not exactly seeing them in the rage that clouded my vision. _Technically speaking it was Cordelia's fault _but I knew that was wrong because I showed have been watching my surroundings.

"You looked mighty cute when you fell down..." I caught a brief end of his words before he tried to wiggle his way closer to me. _Excuse me? _I turned around to pull myself quickly away before raising a hand to his face and slapping him. Cordelia had by than jumped off the horse with laughter falling from his lips as she held onto the pole that secured the horse in place. Crossing my arms across my chest that's cleavage was in view from the top, I jumped down from the carousel. _I can't believe that! _Cordelia walked up to 'our little friend' pat him on the head before also jumping down from the slow spinning ride. A smirk had managed to make its way onto the porcelain doll face once I had slapped him one and Cordelia still had a few giggles falling from her lips. Though I felt bad about hitting someone, I had for once felt like nothing mattered anymore. Who cared? Not I or Cordelia because it had occurred to me that I shouldn't have anyone controlling my life. I'd be _free _one day even if I was bound to someone I haven't seen for thirteen years. _**Life ain't always easy**_and for once that had been a true statement that came out of Cordelia's mouth.

* * *

www**.**polyvore**.**com/cgi/set?id=86366328 - Arielle

_Important Note: Every update will occur with reviews or some form of love for Bonded and if I finished up the next following chapter._

_**Share your loves - I had 510 views on this story!**_

Special thanks to:

_**- VogueCharlotteVogue: **_Just because you're always around to talk to.

_**Scarlet Has Fantasy Issues: **_Thank you! I'm so proud of myself that its unbelievable. You're extremely welcome for your shout out! You only deserved it so c': That's how I felt about how Arielle is growing up and I want the readers to recognize that. Arielle is clearly growing up through the chapters as if things are changing her as she leaves the Widow Johnson to begin her own life. I absolutely hate the Widow Johnson now! Thank you for the review and support, dear!

_**Mrs. Ace Merrill: **_Same here, I have like eight songs put down? I want at least twelve? Oh, you should! I'm so glad you enjoy them, I wanted you to have them so! Arielle doesn't get to do much just because the Widow feels as if its not necessary in her life – it doesn't effect the bond at all c; The Widow likes to keep Arielle tucked away as if that's safe in her mind. Ah that's a good point too! Yes, sadly Arielle doesn't get to watch the glory days of MTV for the 80's :c

Hmm. Could be a really good idea, Arielle owns a few necklaces but in the next chapter or so we see that she owns a lot of Alice In Wonderland ones; That will be lately added to the story as to why and such. So many good ideas, dear! Thank you for them!

I wouldn't doubt anyone wouldn't hate her now. Exactly, Arielle is now finding out everything and its sad to see what's going on between the two especially in the future chapters. Ah yes, the blood bond that we will learn more about later on c; I will! I'm really enjoying this story! That's lovely because I love the little childhood fluff moments that will come later as well. Oh, I noticed that! Its so cute! Thank you for the review and support!

_**Miss. Drake: **_You think so? Thank you so much! I'm trying to write out each detail of the chapters to make sure I have updates for you guys so I'm glad its working out! You're most certainly welcomed! Thank you for your review and support!

**UPDATE: SOUNDTRACK HAS BEEN COMPLETED AND NOW POSTED ON THE PROLOGUE! BUT IN CASE YOU DON'T CHECK IT? HERE'S THE SOUNDTRACK, I SUGGEST YOU LISTEN BECAUSE THEY'RE LOVELY SONGS! ;D **

_**Soundtrack**_

_**Theme: **_**_Heart – The Pretty Reckless_**

_**The Drug In Me Is You – Falling In Reverse **_

_**Running Up That Hill – Placebo **_

_**Goin' Down – The Pretty Reckless**_

_**Always – Saliva **_

_**End Credits: Bound To You – Christina Aguilera **_

1,948 Words


	7. I'm A Waste Of Space

"_Can you read me Alice in Wonderland?" The little one questioned while walking over to the shelf with a soft pitter-patter of her bare feet. There were dozen's of books placed on that shelf but they collected dust except for the other beloved book from the five-year old which had been The Complete Works of Edgar Allan Poe. Clearly the Widow believed that Arielle only had a liking for the strange works of literature and kept hold of those only. The Widow never payed any mind to reading her daughter stories because that was reserved for the blood bond. Even the sired woman wouldn't even read to the child because it would be the same book all the time. Arielle pulled out the lightly purple bound colored book with the gold print shining up at the little one's face. Racing back over to him, Arielle placed the book in his lap before jumping back up on the arm of the chair. _

"_We just read this one, princess." David replied while thumbing through the thick book that Arielle obsessed over. The child knotted her hands together before looking up at him while sticking out her bottom lip in a pout. He sighed before opening up the book to the first page for the billionth time. As the sound of the words jumping right off the page, Arielle placed her head against his shoulder. The Widow seemed to never be able to understand what the bond was holding anymore especially as her daughter was starting to grow up, it sickened her of the possibilities for later on. She hated the amount of time they spent together which made her want to ruin each moment of it. That's how it came to be since Arielle turned four when Helen noticed it. _

"_Didn't I tell you that it was time to tell David goodbye?__" Helen said while crossing her arms. The book was slammed shut like it had come to be every single night. As the child huffed with her own arms crossed over, Helen admittedly noticed the similarities between them starting to grow. Shaking her head, Helen grabbed her child up into her arms to take her away from him. Slowly but surely Helen believed he'd get the idea to just leave the child's life completely and never come back but it hadn't happened yet. Arielle had always fought against her mother to just return to his side but Helen snapped at her especially with the rim of tears starting in the child's eyes. **Helen was completely fed up with the way Arielle Johnson was acting, sickening to believe that perhaps the child was starting to become like David – horrible and frightened Helen beyond**_** belief.**

**[ LINE BREAK ]**

Opening the eyes back up for the world to see, I noticed how I could never escape these thoughts penetrating my mind. It would come at any given moment whether I liked it or not and that frightened me. Why couldn't I be normal like Cordelia was? It was because I never would be now that I was completely bound to someone I could only briefly remember these day's. How could I forget someone that had mattered so much? Especially when I noticed how much Helen had disappeared in those days like it hadn't effected her until the bond only grew stronger. She didn't like sharing and I knew right away that was the problem. I could see it more and more as the years passed, I was supposed to be the good girl and not notice but guess what? I was noticing all right and I wanted no part in this life that Helen had built for me. Built for me? Think again, I was forced into this life of torture and endless nights being alone for her selfish reasons. It seemed like I was completely free in all these moments forcing their way into my mind, I finally felt secure and carefree even if I only had been five at that time. Still I was someone's Princess at that time and that's what mattered most.

Stifling a yawn with the lack of sleep I was getting with these wild moments bouncing in at the most strangest times, I pulled the white tattering shorts on and buttoned them up. Cordelia had begged me to get out of the house once more for her to go to the beach because it would be her last time going – in the lite hours just to make that clear. Now I was being forced to get dressed in an outfit I never considered wearing due to its lack of material but at least moment I could have cared less. The cold sensation of the Alice in Wonderland necklace tickled the pale exposed skin. Though I wouldn't doubt that Cordelia had something even more revealing but she had planned to go in the water whereas I didn't – I actually didn't favor the beach. Than again I barely favored the outdoors so. After I fixed myself up completely for this lovely day with the bubbly brunette, I settled on bringing the sketchbook to look over after I placed a pair of black sunglasses for the irritating sun. Honestly, I hated the sun lately as it made me want to claw my eyes out.

"You look nice." Cordelia said as the two of us walked down to the Boardwalk. I wasn't quite sure why Cordelia loved the beach so flipping much but she did. The missing signs fluttered up at each person that dared past them without a single glance, I felt drawn to each one like there was a hidden message as to why they were gone. Some were young whereas some were older and yet they seemed to all have the same message to me but yet I felt like they also deserved what they got. Helen always told me that they were gone because of the vampires around here and I refused that at a younger age till now. Each of them were dead because they were too stupid to walk into the undead arms. It was their choice because didn't they ever remember the saying don't talk to strangers? I guess not and I wondered if Cordelia did that same exact thing that these people had done. Did she simply walk into Helen's arms about how she could promise her the world? Apparently Cordelia was just here to keep me company but I didn't find it much lately. After all, Cordelia annoyed me especially this morning when having to tell me 'that one guy didn't laugh' after talking about me not wanting to fall over again. _I guess Cordelia was just a very stupid brunette?_

"I'm going to go for a swim but do you want to join?" Cordelia asked as we finally made it to the Boardwalk and down the short set of stairs to the water. Politely declining her offer, I had plopped down in the warm sad to draw except that I had forgotten a pen; _Stupid mistakes _that I had been making lately. Didn't I realize that I would have needed one? Thumbing through the sketchbook, it started to remind me slowly of that little memory this morning and I slammed the book close before tossing it next to me. As I watched the waves crash down on the warm sand, Cordelia laughed at it before Micheal had shown up. _Why is he so special? _Rolling my warm brown eyes, I huffed to let the red strands fluttering up at the near contact. _He thinks he is just __so__ great, doesn't he? _Waving a hand over in their direction, the two completely turned their back towards me and I felt my mouth drop down in a _o_ at this realization. _Was I that horrible? _Well technically I was for constantly thinking badly about people but if you knew them than you would understand. _Nobody cares about you, Arielle _was what the voice told me and I was starting to believe this. _They leave you for a reason _as I started to choke back tears because everything that this voice was telling me was completely one hundred perfect true. Nobody had wanted me and simply turned away from me like these two were doing. I was miserable but nobody had cared – who would? _Why are you still alive than? _That was the thought that kept pestering me – Why was I still alive? _**I'm a waste of space – just an empty shell that's a piece of **__**litter**__** in this world.**_

* * *

www**.**polyvore**.**com/cgi/set?id=86744511

_Important Note: Updates occur if you want me to! Please inform me in the box below or the buttons for favorites and follows. _

_**Share your love like these lovely individuals!**_

_**Special thanks to: **_

_**TheGirlOfTheLost: **_I quite like your user name! :'3 Thanks for the favorite and follow!

_**Mrs. Ace Merrill: **_I nearly added an extra 'R' to your user name like an idiot even though I've been typing it out for a while! Thank you for loving the play list so much – I thought it was a nice touch and worked for the story line. Arielle is so lovely to write, so creative and interesting but clueless. Thank you again! So sweet of you to say. Yes, they finally got to see each other but didn't say anything! :'o Perfect? I highly doubt but either way so nice for you to say! Thank you so much for the review!

_**Scarlet Has Fantasy Issues: **_I always want to add an extra 'T' to your name because a friend of mine is named Scarlett. Not much interaction but will soon enough, it'll start to get better after this! Beautiful and realistic? Aw :'3 So sweet! You should and I shall, friend c': Thank you for the review!

_**VogueCharlotteVogue: **_I wish I could too! Arielle is so lovely and pretty – wish I could be like her. The play list is amazing to you guys, isn't it? You're so welcome for the shout out! Deserve it ;D Favorite part? Loveliness! Thank you for the review!

_**Miss Drake: **_You're welcome! & Thanks for the review!

_**Fanfiction Addict Princess: **_Why thank you for the favorite! ;D You could always leave a comment in the box below if you want? Just a little love for the story? If not, that's a-okay! C: Thank you again!

_**Eclipsica: **_Interesting user name! Is there a story behind it? Thank you for the follow! Perhaps leave a thought in the box below? ;D Also if you don't than I'm fine with that, perfectly fine! Thank you! C':

**I want to know in the box below what your favorite scene has been! below lovelies! :'3**

Little Side Note: For all of you reading my other story, Inside My Heart will be updated fairly soon! ;D We also have Sucre - a replacement of Childhood Fears - is up and I strongly suggest you go take a look. Also if anyone would like me to do a cover for their story than PM me for details :'3 Another note is that I haven't written the next chapter for Bonded - I have it thought out though - so give me some time to write that up and than I'll post the next chapter! Thank you c':

1,445 Words


	8. Walking And Reading

**Walking and Reading - Chapter Sei/Six**

www**.**polyvore**.**com/sei/set?id=87288495

* * *

It was around eight o' clock at night that Helen was scheduled to attend a _fancy _occasion with her man _friend_. Did everyone have a love interest but _myself_? Either way, I was **forced **into this arrangement to get to _know _him better. Helen is just _using _him as a means of keeping a hunter at bay in Santa Carla. Where there was the undead than you were bound to have the ones who were willing to stake them. Imagine the pain of having wood being stabbed right through your skin; _Anyone's _going to die from that whether you had fangs or not. Stakes through a heart isn't exactly a comforting matter to deal with but I wouldn't know considering I'm unfortunately still here. Do you think death makes things easier? Well unless you were still breathing in death than I wouldn't guess it'd be _any _easy. Death is death and not many would exactly miss me in the long run; People would get over it. Helen bought me a dress _worthy _of me or that's what she believes about the flower covered **disaster**. Wrapping the fluffy white towel around to cover me up before running the brush through the wet tangles of red, I was debating over the idea of curling it up but then it would resemble a poodle and I don't favor dogs. Guess a bad memory or something over dogs but I was more of a no animal kind of person? Picking up the mascara, I coated the lashes about five times before tossing it in the basket under the sink. Helen collected endless amounts of makeup for the sired woman or just for _herself _but often I used it when I was too lazy to get my makeup in my room that was hidden under the bed. She hated me wearing the stuff but I felt it helped me feel _better _about myself? Than again, I had a deep_ fascination_ with makeup since being a little girl. Helen requested I wear this _fancy _necklace that just didn't feel right against the warm skin of mine. It was _beautiful _I'll give up that but I just didn't like it, I preferred the old Alice in Wonderland necklace compared to this one.

Throwing the towel over the rod of the shower, I dressed up in the cotton white dress with the _pretty _pattern of flowers with a pair of white flats on my feet that clicked from the small heel. It looked _nice _but just didn't suit me one bit especially with the stupid necklace hanging down to the cleavage. Leaving the red hair straight down without any style, I left for the bedroom to pick up heart-shaped framed glasses and setting them on the top of my head. Than I walked over to the shelf of books before picking out the Alice in Wonderland heavy book that I usually never cared around with me but tonight I would. Helen hated me reading this but I chose to especially since it seemed dear to me since the last little _memory _I fought against. _**After all, it was only a book right? **_

**[ Line Break ] **

"**This **is the _lovely _daughter I had discussed with you about, Jonathan!" Helen exclaimed. Letting the corners of the soft pink lips twitch up in a weak smile, Jonathan looked at me if there was something behind every move I made. _There was something about me that he could see and I couldn't_ – that frightened me. Helen never shared _everything _there was about the past I've had but I've been slowly putting the puzzle pieces together; There's _so _much to be seen. If you actually put us side to side then you'll notice there's nothing similar about the two of us or with my _father _which I've only seen _once _in an old photograph. The two had been together for a very _long _time until a hunter ran a stake right through his undead heart and since than Helen never talked about him. She had mentioned him _once _to me while showing me an old photograph of him but the woman was _drunk _so it only explained _why _she had opened her big mouth in the first place. Helen kept things to _herself _while never letting secrets out – I guess she was the person to go to if you had some gossip? Well that's always what Cordelia said but at this very moment, I despised her for how she treated me today. _It was like I was invisible _as if Cordelia was _trying _to hurt these **fragile **emotions of mine.

"I have a _grandson _about your age." Jonathan had mentioned. I _nearly _laughed at that one because after all, I knew **exactly **_who _he was talking about . _Micheal Emerson _who was the very first person on the _kill list _that I was being to make and _Cordelia Leann _was second on that list under him. Perhaps _Helen Johnson _was third along with her little _pal_? Being part of the undead could **definitely **help this list get moving but I didn't want to _stop _my heart beating for a few people to be killed. I wanted to be _free _first and then take the decision into my own hands – as in **I **would pick the way **I **_want _to go. You may be asking, _why _would **I **go ahead and grow fangs? Well I'd be **forced **into it anyway either way I do it considering Helen has _already _discussed this with me. Usually kids have the '_talk_' with their parents but instead of that I got the discussion about becoming what I was _meant _to be. Apparently _destiny _had decided I was to stop my heart and drink the blood of humans to live. _Lovely _isn't it?

"Wouldn't _doubt _it!" I answered. Helen shot me a look from the sarcastic attitude I was _starting _to acquire, I gave her an _innocent _shrug before cracking open the book. The words jumped off the pages for me even though I was not thoroughly _into _the book at this moment as Jonathan discussed taxidermy. _Apparently _it was something involving the _stuffing of animals _which was very **sickening **indeed for me. Coughing a bit as he went more in _detail _about the _process _of taking out the organs of the precious creatures, I just _couldn't _believe that _someone _would actually consider doing **that** as a _profession_. Who **wants **a stuffed creature made from real animal? Chewing on the bottom pink colored lip as I focused in on the title that read _Chapter One _in calligraphy, Helen nodded at Jonathan before discussing the means of _purchasing _one of these things. I **do not** – I repeat **do not –** want to have to stare at a pair of beady eyes for the rest of my eternity in that house!

"You know if you read _and _walk at the same time, you'll just _fall _like you did last night." The voice from the memories said next to me. Did I _necessarily _**want **someone to bother me as I was reading? Not _entirely _but this was not just some _stranger _from the Boardwalk. Helen hadn't even noticed anything even after I slammed the purple colored book that I hadn't been able to read without an interruption tonight. His blue eyes stared down at the boring brown ones that Helen said resembled a _doe's _but honestly they were not pretty at all. There was always in the warm sun a rim of _golden _around the boring chocolate-brown color but that was only in the sun and not the night. Though it **should **be that way every single moment of the day – perhaps than I wouldn't have such _boring _eyes?

"I'm _guessing _that you laughed about it with your _buddies_ over there, didn't you?" I retorted. It was _strange _to talk to someone who you've seen in your head a billion times without _truly _knowing them – well I _knew _him but I was about five and that didn't matter anymore. Or did it? Things have _changed _since I was five with the depression still in the back of my mind and the odd amount of _lies _starting to pile up from Helen. Often I just _wish _that I could be five again with no worries except what crayon to use to color in the dinosaur; Even some _insane _color like yellow with purple dots or something.

"_Who_ said I did?" He answered until turning to leaving. I just let him _go _even though I could stop it unlike when I couldn't when I was five. Helen and Jonathan looked over at me with curious smiles towards me before gesturing me towards the small restaurant. It was time to put on a fake smile with a few nods at the questions towards me. Personally, I hated the feeling I got from Jonathan Emerson but maybe that was considering he would kill of _our _kind. The ones that I _grew _up living around since I was a child and I would **protect **them no matter what even if they killed _innocent _people – some not so innocent than others.

**[ Line Break ] **

You know those dinners that have this _awkward _aura around the table? Like if you were to say something hilarious than some awkward chuckles would start-up until the silence would swallow everyone up? That's how it was for _me _at this _lovely _occasion as I sat there awkwardly clinking the fork on the plate. Helen had taken away _Alice in Wonderland _for the **rude **attitude I was _displaying _in which I was supposed to _be polite _for the remaining of the night. Honestly, I hated said a _word_ to anyone except a quick '_Hmm' _and '_Yes_' every great once in a while when a question was thrown my way. They were talking about Santa Carla being _over populated _since they moved here but did that **really **_matter_? As I sat there looking at the window while taking small bites from the fork, I noticed the amount of people who pass while staring at the _delicious _food on the customers plates. That wasn't very exciting to stare at but to them? I guess so. The brown eyes darted down to the plate before looking back up to the Boys from the other night that _laughed _at me – minus _one apparently_ who **didn't **laugh but I _highly_ doubted that. Looking quickly down at the plate once again, I let the eyes turn up towards the window but they _weren't _there anymore. Letting out a sigh of relief over the situation, Jonathan looked over at me to pull me into the conversation; Oh **darn **him to Hell.

"You must have to keep _a lot _of boys away, Helen!" Jonathan said. _Really that's what we were going to laugh about? _My love life **didn't **exactly _exist _especially considering I didn't _talk _to any of the opposite sex. Cordelia however? You could talk for _ages _about her past love life with some man named _Ethan_? Laughter filled the table from Helen as she placed a hand over her mouth and I raised an eyebrow at this. Was the fact I was so _lonely _funny? Tears rimmed the brown eyes as I tried to force them away but they kept _trying _to spill over. _Why was Helen such a __**witch**__? _

"Oh Arielle can't date!" Helen answered. I snapped my head over to look at the woman who had raised me and the anger just was ready to _pop_ like the hot tears running down the sides of my face. Throwing the fork down on the table, Helen looked over at me with narrowed eyes after asking me to _sit back down _but I refused. **I was down with her and I knew for certain that I wasn't going to obey every command thrown at me. **_Perhaps Helen should have thought about that before saying all these things? _Laughing cruelly at the two begging for me to sit back down, I crossed my arms over the warm fabric of the dress.

"_Save_ your pleads – You don't have control over me. I can most _certainly _date whoever I want whether you like it or **not**! Its _my _life – key word, my!" I snapped. Running out of the restaurant, I darted past the bodies of tourists and locals alike. Stopping at the entrance to hold onto the foundation, I sat there trying to find my breath from running. Leaning against it, the brown eyes swept across the crowd until landing on the Boys who were looking over with curiosity. _**When will the stares cease to exist?**_

* * *

_Notes: _The titles of the chapters have been changed and I noticed the double text in _Quattro –_ that has been changed.

_**Special Thanks: **_

_**Scarlet Has Fantasy Issues: **_Thanks for your review! I'd reply but I already did so through PM so. But I'm just going to say this, I think **everyone**wants a David to read to them ;D

_**Miss Drake: **_You're definitely welcome! Thank you for the review!

_**Mrs Ace Merrill: **_It isn't that perfect! I can't wait till they talk too! (': Aw thank you so much for loving it – I'm glad to make people happy about it! - Hugs – Thank you for being so sweet and reviewing!

_**TheGirlOfTheLost: **_No need for a thanks ;D Really? Thank you! Its from _Tainted Love –_ Marilyn Manson. Thank you so much! :'D That means a ton! - Hugs – Thanks for the review.

With **all **the love I get for Arielle, I decided to let **you –** yes _you –_ to ask **her** questions in which she'll answer. Or if you'd just like to leave her a little comment than _go ahead_! This would **definitely **help me develop her more plus it would just be _fun _and give me something to do! So please leave her a comment/question in the box **below** with a review?

**Leave Below Your: **

_Arielle Ask Box – _You can even ask her questions about David/Boys?

www**.**polyvore**.**com/ask_box_arielle/set?id=87667997

_Love –_ So many hugs for you who do so!

_Suggestions – _You can even PM some if you want to.

_Hate – _Go ahead, I don't care.

_Or anything else you'd like to write down in the box below! Thank you my dear readers! _


	9. The Deal Still Remains - Part One

**Disclaimer: **I, Priscilla [takingmytears], do not own The Lost Boys in any shape or form. Who I do own is Arielle Johnson and that's about it other than the _blood bond _idea – in which you _shouldn't_ steal. But enjoy the chapter!

www**.**polyvore**.**com/walking_reading/set?id=87288495

* * *

_The Deal Still Remains: Part One _

They were _unique _which I had thought thoroughly about since trying to catch my breath while leaning against the foundation of the entrance to the Boardwalk. The sign was shining brightly tonight with its glowing white light that read **Boardwalk **in capitalized letters that you could _most likely _notice from at least a _mile _away. Than you had the words **Santa Carla **written in the tiniest print but still capitalized and shining against the illuminated red backdrop. Occasionally I would scan the crowd for _any _sign of the witch trying to find me, I refused to go especially after the situation at hand. Just this week, I had to find out that I had a _blood bond _and that there was a pile of lies still left on the table made by the witch herself. **Peace **was what I _wanted _but with the laughter filling the air from the Boys I don't think I'd get that tonight. You'd think they were at some comedy house or something with the amount of laughter from two of them and another having a brief chuckle every once in awhile. They were certainly _different _than the locals around here especially with the attire. Certainly you had the _punks –_ As Cordelia calls them – who dress in an odd manner but they had their own _individual _style and I rather **liked **the differences between each one.

"Why are you out here _alone_, baby?" One of them asked once placing an arm around me. It had been the one who the _extremely _wild darker blonde hair that had managed to stick straight up in some places and reached down shoulder length. The robin egg blue colored eyes shined down at me whereas the brown eyes of mine were scanning his _attire_. Black mesh-shirt that I certainly could never wear in my entire life but _lucky _him that he could, tight white jeans that was had dirt specks – or spots – with the black boots going up to his knees; I remembered how much I always _begged _Helen for boots but had refused to buy them for me. A black tailcoat was added to the mix with gypsy bangle coins added to the side of it which was _interesting _to say the least. The very last thing I noticed was the bracelets and than I looked back up at the eyes of his. He seemed nice enough to a point where I wouldn't hate him – some people were just a little _too _overly nice; Those types of people irritated me because I lacked that in my life. True happiness with someone that people who stick their tongue out at you – _envious_ and _hopeful_ of their lives being full of that; It was a sick joke to believe **that **existed.

"It's not _too _bad out here all alone,_ baby_." I mocked before sticking my tongue out. He seemed to cheer up at the _playful _attitude that I acquired of the duration of the time since he walked over here. It wasn't like I was mean and depressed _all _the time – after all I believed to be getting _better _except for the _rage _that Helen threw upon me. Lately it seemed like _everything _was her fault but it was only brought down by herself and she'd _pay _for it at some point – like her death that most certainly _won't _be caused by _me_. Scanning the crowd once more, I noticed Helen the rage making the veins pop up from her near translucent skin and the reaction I got was to jump up in fear.

"Could you not say a _thing _about seeing a girl named Arielle Johnson?" I asked the blond in which he slowly nodded his head. Ducking behind the foundation of the Boardwalk's sign, I peered around it slightly to see Helen walking angrily up to David who had just watched the scene play out with blondie and I. Helen _couldn't _take me away home if I didn't want to, or could she? Her frown was met with David's smirk as her figure appeared before his motorcycle. _How could one be so __**calm**__ about this type of situation? _I was _hiding _away from the woman who raised me and the two had _obviously _had problems in the past.

"Where's my daughter, David?" Helen hissed. The three other Boys looked over at their _leader _as I did just as well. _Please don't give me away! _I screamed out in my head even though the exchange of words would _never_ happen. Where was Jonathan? _Probably still in the restaurant completely clueless _unless she told him about the issues I was having – not possible. Than the secret of our kind would be out and that would not be a _good _thing. David takes out a cigarette and lights it while Helen taps her foot impatiently against the pavement as her arms cross.

"_What _daughter?" David answers. I forced down the anger I felt but I knew it was all just a _silly _lie, right? Helen narrowed her eyes at him before raising her hand and slapping him _hard_. A short gasp escapes my lips as the Boys crowd around their leader._ How could Helen do that? _How extremely **rude** of her! Did I really matter _that _much to her? That's when Helen opens her mouth to speak once more with venom lacing each word. "**Don't **play _dumb_, it doesn't suit you. Where's Arielle?"

"I _didn't_ know she was around town, Helen." David replied with a new smirk forming on his face. The woman raised her hand once more with a growl until letting it fall right back down to her side. Her anger was written across her face with the tight frown and her eyes turning to the frightening orange with red twinge mix. Not the _best_ choice to make in a crowd but it didn't seem like people noticed what was going on as _usual_.

"You know the _deal _**still **stands. Don't you dare do _anything _to her or I'll **rip **you to pieces and your friends. **Bring her back to me **when you find her and she _better _be in **perfect** condition." Helen growled before taking a quick turn back towards the crowd and vanishing within its mass. The words of a _deal _makes the leader tense but it only _puzzled _me. There was a deal made between the two? Most likely when Helen kicked him out of the house like a piece of trash in which **ruined **me. Stepping out from behind the foundation, Blondie placed a hand on my shoulder and I noticed that I was shaking from the argument. Giving him a small smile that I _didn't _have to force, the blond only returned it with an even brighter smile than I could manage. I grew _envious _of that one considering there usually wasn't anything to smile about in the household anymore.

"So you're the **famous **Arielle Johnson?" He asked. _Famous? _The brown orbs flickered towards David before giving the blond a brief nod about the whole affair. This ended up in a situation that I would never have guessed – I just thought we'd all be on our merry ways towards our own paths but I _guess _no. They **knew **about me, not just David, but the other three? Looking back over to the blond standing next to me, I watched as he turned towards their leader and the smile only brightened.

"I _found _her!" He exclaimed. _Really he didn't think they __**didn't **__know that? _He looked back over to me and I gave him a thumbs up in response with a look that read '_I think they already know that_' but I guess he just _didn't_ care. He apparently made an **accomplishment **and I'd let him believe that for his sanity. He threw his arm around my shoulder to pull me towards his other _friends _and I gulped for air. _**I guess this was just the true beginning of things?**_

* * *

Note: This is the _first _part of the **Introduction **scene between Arielle and the Boys! I _really _want to keep the Boys in character so I hope I can achieve that for once. There will be another part to this scene which would be the following chapter! **Hope you enjoyed! **

**Special Thanks: **

DruscillaNyx**: **Thank you for constantly listening to rambles about some idea I don't think _might _work but you put up with it so! You've been a really great person to talk too as well so thank you so much! Plus you wanted me to answer questions that were to David and I _would _do that but Arielle might pester him and than she'll get punished for that – we don't want that do we? :p Than I'd also get _too _many asks for David questions and I just don't want to put him too much out of OOC. But I _may _make him pester _her_ through questions! Plus you asked the first questions for Arielle! :'3

Scarlet Has Fantasy Issues: Arielle definitely snapped out of a daze and I'm so glad of it! Helen deserves a long painful death for what she has done to true love – or not love at all ;D Glad to know you're thinking of questions!

emily: You love it? Thank you!

Mrs Ace Merrill: Yes, Arielle has **finally **decided to stick up for herself. And those ideas are just marvelous! Usually I can picture things as I read them so I saw them play out – and the feels :'3

**Arielle Ask Box**:

www**.**polyvore**.**com/ask_box_arielle/set?id=87667997

**Arielle**: I've gotten some questions from some individuals that I need – or have – to answer. You guess also _don't _live in Santa Carla? So I don't exactly know you but either way, I'm going to treat you as a friend of mine! Well you're probably a better friend than Cordelia, right? But **good **choice on _not _living here! Unless you want to be trapped in a corner by the Boys? I'm not exactly sure anyone wants to be in that situation. Either way, I'm going to answer these questions and hope the best that you don't hate me afterward.

From **DruscillaNyx: **_Um, Arielle, is that really you're hair-color? _

**Arielle:** The red? Well _truthfully _it **isn't**, I _actually _have platinum blonde hair but I wasn't a big fan of it at all. It was more white than a blonde? I've seen pictures of snow plenty of times and that's what the color resembled – snowy white! Red just seemed to be the color I choose when I turned thirteen and Helen had said that was fine considering nobody would know who I was; I'm thinking that pertained to the whole blood bond thing but either way, I'm pretty sure he would've known who I was. _Don't you think? _

From **DruscillaNyx: **_Do you hate The Widow/Helen for what she has done? _

**Arielle:** You mean there's _more_ to what she has done? For someone who barely knows David, I _know _for a fact – even if he doesn't show it – that he's a '_little_' upset about it. I, on the other hand, am quite furious about the problems at hand. She has ruined a good portion of _my _and I don't believe anyone enjoys their life being ripped away from them. I think Helen is just very protective and selfish over having me in her life but I'm not a kid anymore, I _need t_o grow up_. _Do **you** hate her? I mean you can answer honestly because than you can join the club with David and I.

From **DruscillaNyx**: _How many sketches have you drawn? Have you ever thought of drawing the boys, or perhaps David to remember him without having to talk to him?_

**Arielle****:** I'd have to say I have about maybe _five _sketchbook filled? I'm always drawing whenever I have time which is usually most of the day considering I don't do anything? I have a rather_ boring_ life, dear. Drawing the Boys? Now that seems like an interesting idea rather than drawing stupid landscapes! I've drawn David about _once _but that was when he wasn't looking so don't tell. He doesn't like me drawing him which I'm rather curious as to why – guess he thinks its a waste of time? Without talking to him with a drawing? I've thought of that **plenty **of times but I feel embarrassed about drawing him.

From **DruscillaNyx: **_Do you have any ideas as to why they were laughing as opposed to your fall? Do you find them annoying yet fun to hang around?_

**Arielle:** I wish I knew why, dear – I truly do. I guess its because I was..._distracted _and couldn't figure out how to move my feet?

**Paul:** Would that _distraction _be David?

**Arielle:** Oh hush it! Do I find them _annoying yet fun to hang around? _I enjoy spending time with the Boys though Paul can make fun of me sometimes; He's nice about it afterward though like a game between us? Dwayne's pretty quiet but is interesting to have a conversation with and is **great** at book recommendations. Marko is a sweetheart so I spend a good part of my time with him when I can – or when David _allows _me too. We talk about art **a lot **and can just sit in silence but it not be awkward between us; That's nice to have. David is the _difficult _one I'd say. He can be a little annoying with his whole _protective _and _possessive _ways. All of them are quite fun to be around so I easily can ignore their annoying ways.


	10. You Have Grown Up - Part Two

**Disclaimer: **I, Priscilla [takingmytears], do not own The Lost Boys in any shape or form. Who I do own is Arielle Johnson and that's about it other than the _blood bond _idea – in which you _shouldn't_ steal. But enjoy the chapter!

www**.**polyvore**.**com/walking_reading/set?id=87288495

* * *

_You Have Grown Up: Part Two _

**{ THERE WAS THIS_ BOY_ WHO TORE MY HEART IN TWO } **

Do you know those moments when someone is _criticizing_ just with a glance? Imagine **three –** Blond one next to me had already decided to accept me or not – of the opposite sex trying to decide whether to hate you or like you. Than if you were _me _than you had to grow nervous over your blood bond hating you or not. Stress just oozed from this situation in which I had begun fidgeting with the chain of the necklace bound around the neck of mine. It seemed like the _judging hour _had lasted for ages until David had tossed the cigarette on the ground and crushed it with his boot. Biting down on the frosted pink glossed bottom lip for the second time frozen to this spot, I could taste the strawberry artificial flavoring from the gloss. Thoughts of being hated from the other three had flashed across my mind. _What if they didn't like me? _What **should **have been important at this moment other than the opinion of a blood bond was _where _would I go to sleep tonight? I certainly _wasn't _going back home tonight with the way things had panned out tonight. Also the whole _deal _thing had tottered over to _definite interest _and that was something I was **going **to find out – well _hopefully _considering I didn't want to push things over the edge. The slight squeeze of my shoulder scooted me away from the doom going through this head of mine.

"You have grown up, Arielle Johnson." David remarked. The waves of red cascaded down the right arm as I tilted my head to side as I ran my tongue against my bottom lip. A familiar taste of strawberry flashed across while a sharp intake of breath was taken. _Eleven years to be exact _and yet I still felt like I looked a bit the same except the red. Helen had asked if I had wanted to color the platinum waves when I was about thirteen; Something about nobody _recognizing _me. It was true though, I had once had long waves of near white down to my waist for Helen cutting it – or the witch was_ too_ lazy to.

"Did you expect a five year _still_?" I replied while raising an eyebrow. To think of I believed that being so young would make things _simple _was wrong indeed, I would hate to go through the lies again. Every single slip of words from Helen had been a cruel lie to hide me away from things._ Selfish woman wanting to remain in control, _I couldn't fall for it any longer.

"I just didn't expect you to change _so _much, _Princess_." He answered. Flickering the gaze from the floor back up to him, I noticed the smirk curl up on his face as a smile managed to appear on my face. _You two clash, my doe –_ I heard the familiar voice of Helen trying to wiggle its way into my brain. How was this even possible? The blood bond could only explain it for there was a drop of a vampire's blood in my system. Any vampire or _half-ling_ could speak through the minds but now it included me? Resisting to let a groan fall from the frosted lips, I looked over at the other three with curiosity.

"If you don't mind me, _um_, asking than _who_ exactly are you three gentlemen?" I managed to choke out. The brown orbs flickered towards each of them with curiosity filling them. I wasn't quite _used _to socializing with people but I might as well _start_? _Come home, doe! _Her voice was starting to mess around with me and I began to fidget once more with the hem at the end of the dress. The necklace was beginning to grow warm against my neck and I felt the urgent need to yank it off.

"This is Paul, Dwayne and Marko." David gestured towards each one. Paul had been the one who still had his arm secure around my shoulder but it felt like I was _safe _now. At home, I was lonely and trapped away in this dark _shell _of a existence. Dwayne had been the one on the bike next to David who hadn't criticized this sixteen year old standing before them – who had by the way nearly had gone to a state of_ trembling_. He had dark hair as black as night nearly with a darker colored skin than the others – definitely would match his ethnicity. The male hadn't worn a shirt but only a black leather jacket with some sort of leopard of to the side that I couldn't quite piece together than like the _rest _wore jeans. Than the eyes admittedly darted towards the _interesting _necklace that of shark teeth and that was something I usually _didn't_ see everyday. Than the last was the one who looked like the _sweetest _of them all but than again it could just be a disguise. He had blue eyes that had a hint of green within in them and honey colored curls cascading down his back. This one was dressed more _colorfully _than the others and that was a nice considering the others dressed so _depressing_.

"Pleasure to meet all of you. I'd introduce myself but-" I started before seeing a _poodle –_ scratch that, a woman walk up towards the group with a sadden express across her face. _Why is she so glum? _That sounded like me except without the horrible hair and clothing that just was wrinkled up, I took pride in looking _nice _when I was supposed to. Her eyes flickered over to mine with the depression lingering around her. _Poor thi- _The woman took her spot on David's bike and I felt the anger bubble through my veins. It was a feeling that I didn't like at all – **jealously** is what they call it, I believe? How could I be so envious of something like this? _He's _**_yours _**_because of the bond, my doe. _- Her voice made me shudder while I let my eyes fall to the floor with the pink rising on my cheeks. **_Every woman he picked was better than me, why couldn't I get that through this head of mine? _**An arm wrapped around my waist and I looked up to see Paul with eyes filled with sorry over the situation. Giving him a shrug of my shoulders, Paul looked over at David before giving him a nod for a response.

"You'll ride with me, Ariel." Paul said while pulling me away from the two. The woman looked at me with a tilt of her head while David avoided the daggers I continued to send. **_Why couldn't I just __not__ exist sometimes? _**Paul climbed on the bike and I followed suit before placing my arms around his waist. What would be in store for this _marvelous _night?

* * *

**SPECIAL THANKIES: **

**Mrs Ace Merrill **: Thanks for lovely idea's for future Arielle/David fluffness. We're gonna need those soon enough ;D Also you can definitely use the idea! Love the questions and so did Arielle ;D Finally she got some questions about her lovely love of hers – I mean_ friend_ ;D

**Scarlet Has Fantasy Issues **: You loved it? Thank you! I love that part with Paul and Arielle – so Paulie like :'D You can? I'm so glad, I want it to be realistic and easy to imagine in your head.

**lordofthebreakdance: **Thank you for the follow! :'D Anything you'd like to say?

**VogueCharlotteVogue: **I'm so glad that I made Arielle realistic! That's something I'm so happy to accomplish! Same here, I enjoyed the conversation between Helen and David – so much more _drama _to drop of their plates. You should try it ;D

**ARIELLE ASK BOX: **

From Mrs Ace Merrill: _What is David like? _

Arielle: - Sighs – _Perfect_ but you didn't hear that from me. You want a _complex _answer or a short one? I'll go for the long one considering that will consume more of my time. I'd say that he's rather a good leader towards the Boys – nearly like a father sort of figure but a brother? It's tough to explain but we're a close family and the Boys need someone to keep them in line other than _boring _Max; Did I say boring because I _meant _interesting.

Paul: See how much she lies?

Arielle: Do you always have to interrupt things?

Paul: I don't interrupt _everything_.

Arielle: Just leave me alone! Go annoy Marko or something.

Marko: Why _me_? I thought you liked me, Arielle.

Arielle: I do but Paul's just being a loud mouth right now. Back to your question, I'd say David is sweet when he wants to be. I wouldn't be here if he wasn't, I guess? - Taps on bottom lip – Hmm. I'll just say the man is a lovely individual towards the people he's _close _with.

From Mrs Ace Merrill:_Why doesn't David like to be drawn? _

Arielle: I'm guessing the amount of drawings I've ever given him? Not necessarily of _him _but eyes wise? Too many to date. He seems to think that I don't need to waste time drawing him. It was more of a keepsake thing for me considering camera's don't work. That why I'll always remember him but its kind of hard to forget him when he's always around. Right?

From Mrs Ace Merrill: _Is David the romantic? Is he romantic at all? _

Arielle: I believe so. - Smiles – Even when he just calls me Princess, I get all these butterflies and that's all I need. We usually don't go on dates or spend time together in the day light as you can tell why. Just being around him is fine without all the romantic _stuff _going on especially since I'm not that experienced with that type of thing. He's been the only guy to ever pay attention to me so its liking a learning thing for me_. _It's not like I'll need to learn all this romantic stuff for another guy considering I would never consider it! I'm not even allowed to talk to any other of the opposite sex than the Boys! That was a very unfortunate day for that one boy. - Sighs – But than again, he shouldn't have messed with me. But back to topic, David is romantic so don't listen to him when he say's that he isn't.

From Mrs Ace Merrill: _Who do you prefer to drive on motorcycle with? _

Arielle: While for the first part of my time with the Boys, I drove with Paul and sometimes Marko – which was enjoyable for a while until I began riding with David. So I'm guessing you can guess who I prefer riding with? - Winks -

**THANK YOU FOR READING/REVIEWING/FOLLOWING/FAVORITING or EVEN CLICKING ON THIS STORY! ;D You guys are marvelous! **

**- **Priscilla [takingmytears]


	11. Corrupted Arielle?

Disclaimer: I, Priscilla [takingmytears], do not own The Lost Boys in any shape or form. The only characters I own is Arielle Johnson.

www**.**polyvore**.**com/walking_reading/set?id=87288495

* * *

Corrupted Arielle?

It had been like stepping into a whole different world one that came from the pages of a book collecting dust on a shelf. _Beautiful _wasn't exactly the word to describe it considering it'd be an understatement. Trinkets were scattered among the land with dust covering it just as well. Still the land was _tragically beautiful _but yet I _loved _it so much as if it was a _home _to me. It gave off the sense of _peace _and _safety _that I wanted to keep myself wrapped up in its arms. To some it would look like a bunch of _junk _but I felt attracted to each item. It was **nothing **like _home _to me considering the Johnson residence felt like a **dark** cloud loomed overhead. The cloud that was collecting every ounce of my soul and constructing the life I'd _have _to live within the walls of _darkness_. I was glued to the spot just overlooking this _masterpiece _until arms wrapped around my middle to place me gently on the ground. Though I didn't look to see who, I had just mumbled a polite _thank you _before taking a few steps forward into their _home. _Poodle – I mean _Star _who I had learned about on the ride here – had walked off into a section marked off by a veil of fabric hanging down. The Boys had walked off into their own designated area's of comfort to settle down. Paul had jumped up on the foundation of a fountain with a thick layer of dust over it to circle around a few times, Dwayne had sat down on the couch to pick up a book, Marko had been cradling a pigeon off to the side and David sat down on a wheelchair to light up another cigarette. _Such a nasty habit _I thought as I turned away to see Paul clutching a stereo while plopping down on the fountain's edge.

"Any music you'd like to _suggest_, cupcake?" Paul asked as I stared off in the distance. Music? I tapped a fingertip against the bottom lip as I thought up of the bands Cordelia had mentioned. The media wasn't exactly something I was _familiar _with considering Helen hated having that stuff _blasting_ in the house. When Helen disappeared for a few short moments in the night hours with Jonathan than the sired played _plenty _of music. The trouble was that I didn't exactly pay much attention to it since I lost myself in this mind of mine. Waiting for a response from me would take _ages _which made me feel like an _idiot _admittedly_._

"I'm not very _familiar _with music." I whispered while holding a tight grasp of my arm. He gave me a look like '_Excuse me? What?_' which made me look down at the white flats while chewing on my bottom lip. Was it _essential _to know about music? If so than I wouldn't survive a _day_ in their lives. Thanks to Helen, I had no idea about the media except for what I hear the sired or Cordelia talking about. It _seemed _interesting but why _waste _your day listening to music or watching television? That time could be spent doing something _productive _unlike you got _terribly _bored like I did.

"Helen _thinks _that music will **corrupt **little _innocent _Arielle." David answered. Shrugging just a tad before looking back up at the stereo with interest, I heard a few laughs from the Boys. _Thanks to Helen, I'll be considered a __**freak **__to the world. _Paul pulled on me down to sit on the opposite side of the stereo and I lifted up a eyebrow in question. What was exactly going on anymore? If Helen found out about where I was than I'd be in _so _much trouble. Every emotion throughout me was _high _as can be especially the ones labeled as _fear _and _joy_.

"What would Santa Carla be without a _corrupted _Arielle?" Paul remarked while hitting the _play _button. The music blasted through the stereo to wrap around the atmosphere of the cave. It was _perfect _in every way as I felt the corners of my lips twitch up in a smile. Helen would have **never **allowed this for me which made it seem even _better. _Paul had lifted me back up to my feet to begin twirling me around to the sound of the music. Laughter fell from my lips as the smile widened with Paul's, I finally felt _unchained _to the world for once. For once I didn't need to care about keeping up a _good girl _appearance because it didn't matter anymore. Still Helen would find me if it was the last thing to do before a stake was driven through her _cold_ heart. I'd _forever _be attached to a world I didn't want to _partake _interest in. Life didn't exist in the Widow's life since her husband was taken from her and even than I couldn't imagine the woman with a smile. Every time her lips twitched up in a smile I _knew _it had a _secret _behind it. Her _hope _to _drag _me into immortality wouldn't happen the way she _wanted_, I'd choose for _myself _for once. _**I was taking a risk and I was liking it. **_Paul twirled me around once more until Marko took interest in the _fun_, I looked over at David before tucking a strand of red behind my ear.

"Want to dance?" I managed to spit out. He'd probably _turn me away _and I wasn't particularly interested in that happening. After all the other Boys were having a _blast _but he _couldn't_? That just didn't seem _fair_. I could hear the roars of laughter from the others and I could feel my spirit just being brought up with theirs. _I was enjoying myself for once _but he couldn't? After all, I _finally _got to actually talk to him and see him for once but he only remained _distant_.

"Why would I do something so _childish,_ Arielle?" He answered. I looked down at the ground with a mist of _disappointment_ clouding the vision through the brown. _Childish? Has he actually opened his eyes to Paul or Marko? _Looking back up, I managed to just mumble '_Your loss_' and getting twirled once more from Paul. **Childish? **I felt so _upset _over this considering I wasn't as kid like as the others in this cave. **It was just **_**dancing **_**so what seemed so **_**bad **_**about that?**

* * *

I apologize that this had been such a short chapter but I felt more of it being a filler. It starts to show more of Arielle getting along with the Boys except David is being a bit _difficult__._

Special Thanks

**Scarlet Has Fantasy Issues: **Forever it shall be Paul and Arielle as friends! I feel the same way about the turn of events especially with the poodle. I'm not very good at grammar so I know that I'll have that, _sadly_. Thanks for loving it so (':

**Mrs Ace Merrill: **You're so welcome! You think so? Arielle tries very hard to answer them so well (; Thanks for the suggestions since it seems like a good idea! I definitely enjoy answering them especially when I get a bunch!

**VogueCharlotteVogue: **Arielle likes it when someone agrees with her c: Most likely she's somewhere jumping up and down with pride while David tries to settle her down. Ah yes, he did call her Princess! Who doesn't love that? Definitely can see Paul and Arielle as friends – he's like a brother to her now.

* * *

Arielle Ask box

To **Mrs Ace Merrill: **

He already thinks I'm silly enough as it is. You're right though, perhaps that's why he thinks the drawings are silly? I'm afraid that we'll part though – big fear thing with me. I don't know exactly what I would do if that happens but lets pray it doesn't.

From **Arielle**

From **VogueCharlotteVogue: **_What is the thing you want to know the most about David? _

**Arielle: **Probably his past but I don't that would ever occur. We don't talk about back stories with _any _of the Boys but I respect their privacy – might as well even though Paul doesn't respect mine sometimes.

**Paul: **Told you she lies.

**Arielle: **_Everyone _knows that's not a lie, Paulie.

From **Mrs Ace Merrill: **_Where do you sleep? _

**Arielle: **Interesting question you have dear reader! Basically it _used _to be turns between Star and I with the bed or couch. Than the complications with Micheal began and now I _permanently _sleep on the bed but David is trying to figure out a better solution to things. Something about us being too apart all the time so things shall be fixed soon enough –_ especially_ with Star. I can't wait to see her get kicked out of our home – scratch that, I meant I'm very _sad _about Star getting kicked out on of these days.

From **Mrs Ace Merrill: **_Do you and David get any alone time together? _

**Arielle: **- Huffs – _No_. There are very few instances when we have spent time together _completely _alone but its a rare thing to happen. Even if we do get alone time together than something bad happens or we get interrupted. I'll need to talk to Max about trying to actually get the Boys away for at least an hour or two than mention that to David someway.

From **Mrs Ace Merrill: **_Where do you sit? _

**Arielle: **It depends on the night and whose at the cave. Micheal at one point took my spot so I had to sit with Paul – which wasn't bad because he's a close friend of mine now but _still_. Though now, I just tend to sit at David's feet and draw unless we go to the Boardwalk. There's no _specific _spot for me _all _the time but usually I'm just sitting anywhere near David. But there was _one _time I sat on his lap and that only happened once – other than that its the floor and I'm fine with that.

From **Mrs Ace Merrill: **_Is David protective/possessive with you? _

**Arielle: **Most definitely! How could one _not _see that? I'm not allowed to wander around without him at my side but I have no complaints about _that _one. After all, I get jealous _easily _and that kind of goes with the whole possessive thing that I have issues with myself. He finds it _cute _in a way how I get in a huff so easily over some girl looking at him;_ Girls better watch it at the Boardwalk. _

From **Mrs Ace Merrill: **_Are the Boys protective over you?_

**Arielle: **- Nods – Not as protective as David considering they know he's watching but _definitely_. Paul is always making sure of my surroundings considering he now believes I'm_ very_ clumsy. I watch over all of them as best as a human can considering the Boys are like my family now – a better one than Helen could create.

From **Mrs Ace Merrill: **_Where would you rather live, with Helen or David?_

**Arielle: **That is such a difficult – David and the Boys most definitely.

From **Mrs Ace Merrill: **_What's the sweetest memory between the two of you so far?_

**Arielle: **Currently? Probably the very _first _time he kissed me but there's so many of them that I can't choose. So many _precious _memories that I hold dear to my heart.

**Paul: **_So _many that I wished I hadn't seen.

**Arielle: **He tends to make things seem like it had furthered into more than a kiss, I would _disregard_ what he says.

**Marko: **Just wait when_ that_ becomes her favorite moment between them.

**Arielle: **I apologized for their _dirty _minds. Sweet means nothing far beyond just a kiss, Paul and Marko. They need to learn some manners about people's privacy. Still the first thing that I said about the kiss is true, favorite moment by far. If I was to say when I was a child than I'd have the one where I played dress up once and David called me his Princess – first time too.

**SEND IN MORE ASKS FOR ARIELLE VIA BOX BELOW OR PM!**

www**.**polyvore**.**com/ask_box_arielle/set?id=87667997

_Thank you for all the support I've gotten for **Bonded** – I have a complete direction this story will be heading. Can't wait to share it with everyone! _


	12. The Demon Before Me

**DISCLAIMER: **I, _Priscilla [takingmytears]_, do not own The Lost Boys but I do own the character, _Arielle Johnson_.

**AUTHORS NOTES: This **one is dedicated to those who have _supported _me most through the duration of my time on Fanfiction! Bonded is all thanks to _VogueCharlotteVogue_, _Mrs Ace Merrill_, _Scarlet Has Fantasy Issues _and last but **not **least _DruscillaNyx_. **Thank them for Bonded because they've been behind the idea since it started and I never thought it'd work out. **Thank you my dear friends!

www**.**polyvore**.**com/demon_before_me/set?id=88317839

* * *

**THE DEMON BEFORE ME / chapter ten.**

_The tiniest of yawns was fluttering through the household as night progressed further to near the sun would rise. It was always **sleep all day **with the four-year old but the same went for the others of the house. The sired had already left for their chambers to sleep off the warm glow of the day whereas the tiniest child wanted to make it through till sunrise. He was fighting her on this as Helen kept herself locked away in the shadows with a shake of her head. Arielle Johnson's stuffed bunny had hung from its long ear as he scooped her up in his arms. The lids of her eyes were slowly falling down but her hands flew up to rub the sleep out. Arielle didn't like going to bed much with the weird dreams she would have. Helen wouldn't help her with it either so Arielle fought them alone but the sired tried to comfort her when they could._

"_Tired, Princess?" He asked. Helen fluttered around the household with the sired woman who watched from the shadows. Arielle shook her head with the platinum waves hit against her cheeks as the thoughts of the creatures creep into her mind. They'd torture her till morning without any mercy what so ever. Helen didn't understand how her child would wander the household when she was **supposed **to be asleep or be up in her room drawing._

"_**The demons will come get me.**" Arielle whispered while resting her head on his shoulder. She had expected every morning whenever it happened that she'd have marks on her skin from them. Deep marks from their claws that caused a burning sensation. The blood dripped down on her pale skin with their cruel smiles staring up at._

"_I'll keep the demons away." David said before placing a kiss on her temple. Arielle held onto for dear life while being placed on her bed filled with more stuffed animals. She didn't want to close her eyes but now she had someone to take all the evil away. Arielle would hold him out on that promise for as long as she lived. _

* * *

Darkness hiding away in the corners of the room while trying to pull away from its clenches. Demons were clinging to the white limbs of mine as I tried to pry away from their touch. It burned at where their claws landed to create deep marks across the translucent skin. Cruel laughter silenced the room as they continued to do their business of _torturing _me with their smiles and creating deep marks on me. They held a tight grasp that I couldn't escape as the darkness seemed to consume me as if it was growing with each passing moment. Soon enough it would stop and I'd wake up with the fresh memories of the childhood that created a faint smile on a sleeping figure. The creatures were now though as if it was showing what I had seen as a young one. These dreams seemed to be produced by _something _or _someone _but **not** a child.

As I drifted further down into the darkness, I started to feel myself being taken into the world I knew and cared for. The _real _world although it was a _cruel _place to so many of us. Though as I drifted back into this world than I noticed the **cruel **reality that I was back in the _nightmare _I had been stuck in for _eleven _years. _How could that be possible? _Rubbing the eyes of sleep or at least thought that it'd take me back, I was still **stuck **in this terrible land. Now Helen was standing at the foot of the bed with her arms crossed against her chest. Sliding a hand through the red _curls_, I gasped at that sudden realization before taking up a few strands and seeing the neat curls. _What did she do to me? _Than I looked down to see the tighter dress that last night that was now in a dark navy with lace up to the collarbone. It was _stunning _unlike I realized that a pair of black heels had to be paired with it and I couldn't wear them, I could barely walk as it was _apparently _according to Paul.

"You want to make your own decisions and act like an adult, Arielle? While you should start _dressing _as one." Helen hissed. Noticing the sparkling purple stone on the left hand of mine, I raised an eyebrow briefly before looking up at her. Everything about this outfit nearly screamed _beautiful _but I had no clue what had happened. _It was a dream? All of it? Every detail of last night? _It couldn't be if Helen was mentioning it. Getting up from the comforts of the bed with red sheets that I hadn't been covered with last night, Helen tapped her foot against the white carpet.

"_Excuse me?_" I managed to choke out while running a hand through the curls once more. _Why did she do this to me? _For once, I **felt** beautiful but it wasn't _me_. Looking at the reflection of the woman with a perfect appearance, Helen turned towards it as well to mutter a _tsk-tsk _at the mirror. Why did I have to be back _'home'_? Especially with the turn of events last night – if it even happened and I didn't imagine it. I tried to stay in place with these shoes on and I didn't want to take them off because it looked _so _well with how I looked.

"You run off last night with..._him! _He was **supposed **to stay away because that was the deal last made that night. You were not suppose to know about him _yet _until it was the right time for the both of you." Helen rambled while circling me. I felt _very _unsure about the situation at home, wouldn't you? If a woman was muttering something about a deal and not being the right time than you'd worry as well. I still didn't get what the _deal _meant especially with the only thing I knew about was the bond – even then I wasn't sure of its details. What else had people placed against me before I could even speak? It was sickening to say the least but now things would happen in the works of _destiny_.

"I ran off because I didn't want to be near _you_ trying to control **my **life! For once, I felt like I was doing something **right **and it be for **myself**! Why must you _destroy _everything?" I replied as Helen's eyes narrowed. The discoloration of her eyes began as her hands wrapped securely around my throat nearly covered in the navy lace. Her voice was found once more but it only settled on the words _tsk-tsk _again as I was getting slammed back against the wall. I struggled against her with the nails painted in black with a shine on the tips but Helen only slammed me against the wall once more. Tears began to slip down with a black tint to them from the amount of mascara coating on the lashes.

"Sweetie, I was only _protecting _you. We didn't need him around but you were **so** keen on keeping him around. You cared **too **much for that _monster _that I _knew _one day that you'd fall for his _charm_, I didn't want that for you. I figured that a simple request of getting him to leave you alone just wouldn't work for him so I settled on a **stupid **deal! Oh I was foolish to do so especially when I **knew **that he'd come back around for _you_. Arielle, I didn't want you to give your heart and soul away to _him_!" Helen said while tightening her grip. The darkness was starting to slowly welcome me back to its clutches with open arms but I tried to pry myself away from the **demon **holding me. I tried wiggling out of her grasp but it only tightened with the amount of fighting back I committed myself to. _David! _I tried to yell out for help but **nothing **would happen. He had _Poodle _so why should I be bothering? Helen laughed as I fought for air while trying to find the light once more in my vision. Her grip lessened before I crashed to the floor as I fought back for control of the demons in the darkness and the one before me. Helen crouched down before running a few fingers through the red curls of mine with her smile shining bright in crimson.

"Things will get **better** once I **completely** take him **out** of your life, Arielle. He's **nothing** but someone I thought to call a _protector_ for you. You just _like_ the **idea** of all of this _happiness _with them but you just want _someone_ to _care _for you. **Nobody** will want someone like _you_ after you take the _change_, my dear." Helen hissed while dragging me back up against the wall. Her eyes darted to the window in which you could barely see the sun beginning to set. _How could the time fly by so quickly? _Helen looked back at me while letting go of her grip on my wrists.

"I'm not making the change unless **I **_want_ too!" I cried out as Helen made her way to the window. The click of the lock sounded through the small room as if it was mocking me. _I couldn't escape from this nightmare anymore_, Helen had made her way to the bedroom door with a small look back towards me. She had shown **no **emotion over the situation at hand even with the pain she had caused me. It was like a cruel _game _with her.

"You'll make the change when **I **say so." Helen said in a _sweet _manor before slamming the door with a click of the lock sounding off. _How could she lock me in? _I walked over to the window to throw the curtains back with the sun slowly setting. **_I thought your prince was supposed to save you when you were in trouble? _**How _foolish _I had been at that moment to believe _anyone _would save me from this nightmare. _I wasn't worth the trouble for I was a _**_broken _**_puppet in Helen's show._

* * *

Fun Fact: I had listened to **Sweeney Todd **in the duration of writing this chapter of since I finished the movie the other night?

**SPECIAL THANKS:**

**Mrs Ace Merrill: **I'm quite glad that Arielle answers the question so well, such an accomplishment! Can't wait to write up those moments and have them posted one day!

**Scarlet Has Fantasy Issues: **I've always believed that I write too little chapters but I guess it's good enough? I have _always _been bad at grammar so it's no surprise for me. Ah yes, David needs to stop being difficult.

**WhisperedxNothingsx: **Thank you dear for the favorite and follow!

**NeonBunny: **Quite like the user name! Thanks for the follow!

**ARIELLE ASK BOX:**

www**.**polyvore**.**com/cgi/set?id=88452719 / New one!

From **Mrs Ace Merrill: **_Tell us more about romantic David, he seems nice._

**Arielle: **There is little to know as of now considering I don't get much time with him alone. Plus I'm not to sure of exactly what this entails. I still find it adorable that he'll finally hold my hand down the Boardwalk. That and of course just the way he's very gentle when it comes to holding me or kissing me.

From **Mrs Ace Merrill: **_Where do you rather sit__**, **__on David's lap? _

Arielle: Where do you think I like sitting? - Winks – Well _anywhere _is better than the floor but definitely his lap any day.

From **Mrs Ace Merrill: **_Does Star get jealous? _

**Arielle: **Poodle is always gone when the two of us spend time together. This Micheal character makes me worried though especially when the two will spend time together in hushed tones. Still I think she never cared for David much so that matter is settled – _hopefully_. If she feels something for him than I'll have a '_talk' _with her. If you find her dead somewhere with a stake through her heart than she _didn't_ listen to me and I got Paul to deal with her.

From **Mrs Ace Merrill: **D_oes David talk to you? Say romantic things? _

**Arielle: **He's always around to talk to about _anything _since I feel very comfortable around him. Sometimes we can just sit next to one another and not say a thing which is nice sometimes. There are times when he say's the sweetest of things to me when I least expect it so _yes _sometimes David can be romantic.

From **Mrs Ace Merrill: **_How is your everyday life living with David and the Boys? What's a night in the life of Arielle Johnson? _

**Arielle: **Well I could give you list of what exactly goes on the Boardwalk between us five? It's not _too _exciting but we seem to enjoy ourselves somehow?

- Mess about with the Surf Nazi's; Happens every good once a while.

- Spend time at Video Max; We get kicked out but Max's reaction is _worth _it.

- Carnival Games between Paul, Marko and I; This is enjoyable except we have _way _too many prizes at the cave that they have won.

- Shopping with Paul; This is something I hate doing especially since he tends to pick out the _revealing _outfits to buy. Don't go shopping with this one for clothes.

- Time with David and I; He'll hold my hand while we'll take a walk down the Boardwalk just talking which sometimes leads to making fun of tourists. Other times it's just a spur of the moment kind of thing on what we do.

Overall life with the Boys is very nice and I'm very grateful for what they have done for me.

**LEAVE QUESTIONS IN THE BOX BELOW OR PM!**


	13. It's Time To Leave, Arielle

**DISCLAIMER: **I, _Priscilla [takingmytears]_, do not own The Lost Boys but I do own the character, _Arielle Johnson_.

**AUTHORS NOTES: **This isn't a chapter that I particularly _like _but it starts up the story in a way I think would _work_? Now read on and tell me your thoughts!

www**.**polyvore**.**com/its_time_to_leave_arielle/set?id=88701780

* * *

**THIRD PERSON POINT OF VIEW **

_The Boardwalk was full of life as it usually was at this certain time of day – around midnight. Beautiful lights was flashing from the stage that danced across the skin of the ones in the audience. People were dancing away to the sound of the interesting beat or others decided to head-bang till they received plenty of pain to the brain. Some even sang along to the music quite well or others sang in their drunken state. Still it was a sight to see especially with the five along the railing above the stage. The mess of red blew along in the breeze as she sat on the wooden railing with the sounds of laughter falling from her crimson lips. Around her was four Boys who were either laughing at the humans or observing them carefully. The one with the blonde hair was laughing along with the miss who had switched her position on the railing. Now she had decided to sit crisscross at profile next to the leader of the Boys. _

_Arielle Johnson felt __**free **__with them and had finally managed to let a true smile curl up on her face. The strands of red caught in the red on her lips as she began to pull it back into a messy bun. That was until David stopped her to tell her to keep it down in which she happily settled on that decision. The night prior had been a complete mess for him in Arielle's opinion in which she decided to not cause any arguments. Poodle and Micheal had decided to do 'things' in the cave while they had disappeared for the night. Arielle had been the Boys to mess around with Max which had been actually successful in the long run. Jumping off the wooden railing to join David's side, Arielle turned towards him while tilting her head to the side._

"_Things happen for a reason so why dwell on it?" Arielle remarked while pushing the red back behind her ear. He looked over at her with a shake of his head and Arielle raised an eyebrow at this. She was just trying to give good advice even if involved a relationship which she wasn't exactly used to. Arielle was clueless when it came to those types of things for it never existed in her world. Sure she knew about feelings towards another for Arielle felt it all the time. _

"_That doesn't matter to me anymore, Arielle." He answered while throwing the cigarette on the ground. Arielle nodded briefly while thinking of something to say back but nothing seemed to click. She never knew what to say to him whereas Arielle always knew what to say when it came to talking to Paul or either of the Boys. They were easier to talk to but her blood bond? Not entirely but Arielle based this on nerves or even her feelings over him. _

"_Poodle- I meant Star doesn't matter anymore? I can understand why for what she did to you but you loved her?" Arielle responded with a short 'Or I hope __**not**__' at the end that she hoped he hadn't heard. The music grew louder with each passing moment as they stood at the railing above. Dwayne was laughing along with the others and Arielle smiled at her supposed new __**family**__. They were all she had know for Helen shunned her. Arielle hadn't exactly made the best decisions lately with each passing moments. _

"_Who said I loved her?" David replied. Arielle bite down on her bottom lip as she looked over at him. The laughter from the Boys grew louder as the comfortable silence fell around them. Arielle was completely fine especially with the corners of her lips twitching up in a smile. As that progressed, Arielle watched as Micheal walked up to them with determination written across his face. __**Can't I ask for one night without him or Poodle? **__Arielle thought as David looked over briefly as she did. Before she knew it, Marko was being yanked back with herself being shoved to the side to collide with Paul. This night just wouldn't progress well, would it? Especially as Arielle's hatred for him grew more with each passing moment. _

* * *

Helen knew it wasn't the _best _choice to _lock _away her daughter in her bedroom. She knew that at one point in her life that Arielle would _want _to know about the outside world and her _past_. The Widow **never **felt _guilty _about the decisions she had made for her young one. After all, Arielle could have grown up in a horrible home if it wasn't for _her_. Those parents couldn't have _possibly _done what Helen Johnson was capable of. Certainly it would cross her mind that Arielle would be curious about _why _she didn't have a father or _look _like either of them. Yet that day had _luckily _slipped from her sixteen year old daughters. Now as Helen was calmly sipping the cooled down tea from her favorite cup that it had occurred to her how _severe _the situation was becoming. _What could her daughter do about it either? _The soft sobs from her bedroom had suddenly ceased to existence which let a smile curl up on the woman's face.

It was nearing a crisp midnight before Helen could hear the knocking from the door. This _surprised _her especially since it could be _anyone _involved in the situation. _She had shunned those individuals out of Arielle's life long before and Helen could do it once more. _Setting the blue teacup on the glass table in the living space, Helen calmly walked towards the front door before twisting the knob. Behind the now open door stood a man with a kind smile plastered upon his face, Helen stepped back in disgust with her lips twitching down to a frown. _She had told him specifically to __**not **__get involved but alas it was his __**children**__._

"I thought I specifically told you to **stay away**, Max?" Helen hissed. The corners of his lips turned into a slight frown before lifting back up. Her back was turned to the hall which resided a silent Arielle who had decided to change out of the uncomfortable _grown up _dress and heels. _If only she had __**listened **__to her mother than this wouldn't have occurred. _Helen grasped the frame of the door tightly as her thoughts wove around what he could _possibly_ be at her home. This was supposed to be a place of safety and comfort for her daughter but now that seemed to collapse right in front of her eyes from the likes of _him_.

"I've only come to discuss the _arrangements _of the deal you made with David. It seems you aren't holding **your **end of the deal." Max remarked while a glance towards the hall. The sired were keeping their ears against the wood of the door at this turn of events. They had known that at one point the human of the house would be ripped away from the miss of the household. Helen grounded her teeth together through the painful realization.

**'I can't promise you that she will _want _to make the change but it'll be for the best. Of her sixteenth year, Arielle Johnson will give herself over to the _bond_. I, nor any else, can change the direction that this will take.' **

"I can't believe you'd want to rip my daughter away from me." Helen whispered. The moment had come for her daughter to _leave the nest_ but this was more _painstaking_. It wasn't **her **choice in the matter for Helen had made _foolish _mistakes to keep her daughter alive and well. The bond would only grow **stronger **as time passed in the years – growing more at her age now. Helen knew of her daughter's **own **decisions were being ripped away from her and this had been _her _fault.

"You won't have to _worry _about things, Helen. Soon enough, Arielle will be safe and sound under a family. She'll be finally _happy _with her life with my son." Max said while placing a hand on Helen's shoulder. _**Family? **_Helen raised an eyebrow at this before realizing that it wasn't her place to argue about her daughter anymore. _It was a new chapter in Arielle's life and it would have to occur._

"I'll go tell her to pack." Helen said as the world around her shattered to pieces. Walking off to the door of her daughter's for so long, Helen knocked softly on the wood before unlocking the door. Arielle was laying out of the bed while staring off at the ceiling in utter silence. The drawings on her walls had been ripped to shreds gathered up in a corner along with the outfit Helen forced her into. Arielle Johnson looked over her mother before slowly peeling herself up from the bed to sit up.

"It's time to leave, Arielle. Pack up quickly for you have to leave admittedly." Helen whispered before shutting the door to a confused Arielle. It was a heartbreaking moment to have to give her daughter up to people who she barely knew. Tears rimmed her eyes as her descent up the hall shattered her heart with each step she made. Arielle will be happy and with a new family – someone to care for her more than anyone could. Helen knew deep down that David would take care of her daughter more than any other could. She would have to put her complete trust in him and only him for the rest of Arielle's existence.

* * *

**HUGS TO:**

**Scarlet Has Fantasy Issues: **Wasn't it sweet? I wish Helen would die already too considering the woman is a true witch. Really? It's improving? That's wonderful news!

**VogueCharlotteVogue: **I feel bad for Arielle too, so sad. I loved the outfit for this chapter so much, I wish I owned it. You're so welcome and thanks for the inbox!

**Mrs Ace Merrill: **Another good idea! ;D I'm so glad you love it so much! I've accomplished something in life.

**PhyscoticOnna: **Thanks for the favorite and follow, dear!

**Arielle Ask Box:**

www**.**polyvore**.**com/ask_box_arielle/set?id=88452719

From **VogueCharlotteVogue: **_What is your opinion on Star/Poodle? _

**Arielle: **I believe that the Boys and I can agree that we really despise her now – or hate whichever you prefer. She never really preferred the Boys lifestyle even when they gave her such wonderful things. Thank goodness we don't see her much after she started liking Micheal.

From **Mrs Ace Merrill: **_What's hanging out with Paul like? Is he really dirty minded as everyone says? _

**Arielle: **Paul is quite enjoyable to spend time even if he gets in a _ton_ of trouble. As long as we're laughing in the end than it shouldn't matter, right? Dirty minded? Oh definitely so. Everyone say's that? How does _everyone_ know about this?

From **Mrs Ace Merrill: **_Do you think it was love at first sight with David? Do you believe in that? _

**Arielle: **Love at first sight? Most definitely especially since I believe in that whole thing. I think Helen knew about it but never mentioned to either of us – unless she has since I know barely _anything _of their little chit chats now and then.

From **Mrs Ace Merrill: **_Have you gotten your room next to David and the Boys yet? _

**Arielle: **Hmph, these Boys are _too _lazy so no I haven't actually. I think they're waiting for Star to move herself out of the cave but you didn't hear that from me. - Winks -

From **Mrs Ace Merrill: **_If you could pick anyone but David to be your mate, who would it be? Would he still be your choice? _

**Arielle: **Anyone else? I don't know anyone else that I'd rather spend my life with that's not David. What a silly question, dear! - Smiles – So yes, David will **always** be my _only_ choice.

From **Mrs Ace Merrill: **_Who, out of all the Boys is your best friend? _

**Arielle: **Well if I pick one rather than another than I'm going to hear about this for _weeks_! All I can say is that I'm extremely close to all of them so if I pick than they'll get upset with me.

From **Mrs Ace Merrill: **_Do you still draw? If so who and what do you draw? _

**Arielle: **I'm usually always drawing if I have the time to but I tend to sleep more in the day now rather than do other activities – we are a _very_ lazy family if you think about it. If I am drawing than it's a **lot **of eyes and just the Boardwalk really considering there isn't much to draw that I _haven't_ seen.

**TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS IN THE BOX BELOW OR LEAVE QUESTIONS FOR ARIELLE - ALSO VIA PM ;D**

Also I've been watching too much Dan and Phil on Youtube /:_ I need a life_.


	14. Tainted Skin

**Disclaimer: **I, Priscilla [takingmytears], doesn't own The Lost Boys – I do happen to own Arielle Johnson so don't steal.

**Note: **_Heart – The Pretty Reckless_ is the song for the chapter.

www**.**polyvore**.**com/its_time_to_leave_arielle/set?id=88701780

* * *

**Tainted Skin **

_Third Person Point of View _

It was like life was put on a hold for Arielle Johnson to live a life that _others _wanted. Did **nobody **trust her to make her **own **decisions? Certainly the child wasn't sure about what was out there in the world but it wasn't _her _fault. **Safety **and **trust **came _first _in this household but obviously that was cut out of the picture. She wasn't even sure _what _to do except sit at the edge of the bed without an idea while the _numb _feeling took over. _Leave __**admittedly**__? _Where was she even _going_? Did this mean she'd never see Cordelia or Helen again? If so, Arielle could _deal _with that but what about her being so _clueless_? Arielle Johnson couldn't even move a finger to actually pack up to go to a place that she wasn't even sure of. _Who was taking her? _Helen seemed upset by it which worried Arielle even more than before. **The deal **had admittedly crossed the sixteen year-old's mind as she sat there. Papers were scattered among her room with rips and tears in every way that was caused by _her_. Arielle was apparently _sensitive _with her feelings especially when it involved _rage_. Bruises covered her wrists and neck from the problem prior to the sun setting that day. Now she was to _leave _this nightmare, finally? Arielle had **wanted **to leave but so _suddenly_? What had her world come to? _Perhaps it would be for the best_ was what Arielle thought as she finally got up from her bed. Arielle picked up the old beige rabbit from one of it's long ears to wrap her arms around. Her eyes fell to the floor as her thoughts swirled to different idea's and thoughts about moving away from her childhood home for the first time. She couldn't even manage to remember _every _childhood memory here except for the worst of them or the ones she actually saw through her sleep. _Does this move mean a new family? _That question made her nervous about the packing. Arielle knew she should have **loved **the idea of leaving this hell but in the back of her mind it was a **scary **thing.

"It's time to **grow up**." Arielle whispered to herself. Letting her nerves dim down a bit before tossing the beige stuffed animal on the bed, Arielle picked out a comfortable outfit to change into. The bathroom out in the hall was her destination until seeing a man in the household with Helen that she hadn't seen before. Admittedly her thoughts switched back to her _new family _that she would be stuck with. Letting that horrid thought slip away from her mind, Arielle locked the bathroom door to change into the navy clothes to an outfit completely white. It consisted of familiar white shorts that touched down to _about _mid thigh with a white ruched top that stopped about to her belly button. A simplest black cardigan with white skulls reached past the shorts and covered up the bruises along her wrists that still burned from the small scratch marks that Helen made. Arielle threw the heels to the side to lace up her black Converses that she was so used to actually _walking _in and _not _stumbling in. The ring was still on her left hand that Arielle had admired carelessly in her room prior to this event happening; It was truly too _beautiful _to give up on wearing. Her curls were slightly squished from laying out on her bed which Arielle didn't even bother fixing. The makeup on the other hand could have been easily fixed especially since it actually looked _good_. Arielle Johnson felt her appearance was a _little _better than before so she slipped out o the bathroom to admittedly stop in the middle of the hall. Another guest had made an appearance in the house in which her nerves only began slowly forming in the back of her head. Helen had jumped up at the sudden realization that David just _had _to visit at this _specific _time.

"Is there a specific reason _you _**need **to be _here_?" Helen questioned. The woman took a smaller sip from the teacup before realizing it was _finally _empty. With a grimace at the cup that she loved so much which had been a gift from her daughter, Helen stood up from the stool before walking around to the kettle on the stove. Picking it up from the still slightly warm stove top to fill it up with water and to place it back on the top. Tea was nearly becoming a _obsession _for the woman who had to have at least four cups a day. Arielle wasn't very much into warm drinks like that except coffee every good once in a while when she couldn't wake up. She wasn't up for the bitter taste in her mouth afterward so usually Arielle just walked through the hours in a _half awake _state. Now she had a craving for it just to keep herself from the nightmares half the time. Helen watched the steam from the kettle before pouring it into the cup and preparing yet _another _cup that night. Max was silently watching until looking briefly towards the hall to seeing a _timid _Arielle standing there. He had _never _seen her before till now but he understood the _fuss _over the miss. Arielle Johnson was a _beautiful _little thing who had eyes that could pierce right through you. It was like those eyes could figure out _everything _about you or what you were thinking. This made Max realize why David had even considering wanting to take her back though she was a _still_ human. Though this would be changed, Max knew right then that Arielle would make a lovely _**companion **_for his son. She could perhaps even keep the Boys under control unlike Star who _hadn't_.

"You didn't think I _wouldn't_ be here to _take_ Arielle?" David replied. The woman in the kitchen hissed at the words before placing the cup against her lips to take a sip of the warm beverage. Arielle wrapped her arms around her body tighter while watching the scene unfold before her brown eyes. Life was becoming a little _too _complicated for her liking, Arielle found herself **lost** in a mist of _opinions_ and _fighting_ within the individuals in her life. The sixteen year old walked into the living room with her arms still wrapped around her and Helen looked up at her daughter. It was evident in the child's brown orbs that she was _tired _and _unsure _about everything happening. The Widow placed the cup on the counter to walk over to her daughter who flinched as she tried wrapping her arms around her. Arielle was _scared _of what her mother could now do to her and she didn't want it to happen again. _It was best to leave her in her own __**sorrow **__for what she has done_ and Arielle let those thoughts sink through. With all these thoughts at the moment, Arielle just wanted to get it all over with and move on with her life: It was _better _to not _dwell _on the issues at hand. Max had watched closely as the child had flinched at her mother whereas David took a step closer to her. Arielle had _tried _to hid the bruises but was unsuccessful with the ones around her neck.

"Could you help me pack?" Arielle asked with a small step forward. Packing was **not **something Arielle was familiar with for they never took vacations from Santa Carla or decided to move. Helen had been comfortable with where they lived especially with the memories of her husband here. The one individual that she regretted Arielle _never _meeting but was it for the best? Helen always knew that her husband wouldn't have liked the idea of taking a child away from another family. This would be something that Helen would _try _to keep away from Arielle except now it could be spilled out in the open at any given time. _How would Arielle react to that? _The Widow feared that more than letting her child go. Certainly letting a dear one out of her family go was bad enough for anyone but a dark secret like that? It would be the **worst **for Arielle to know about. Helen wasn't even sure what happened to that family after the missing signs about their child. **Nobody **had _suspected_ it was the red-head in front of Helen with a _sparkle _in her brown eyes. Helen had to turn away from her daughter at those moments where she felt Arielle was looking right through her. She knew she would **judge **her from the mere thought but what was worse is that fear shot through her. The Widow looked over to the child's blood bond before giving him a brief nod.

"As long as it's quick process, Princess." David said. The red-head thought about that especially since she was exactly _sure _about the whole process of packing. Arielle owned _a lot _it seemed but not stuff that particularly _mattered _except the sketchbook and old beige rabbit that was in need of a wash. You could hear the whispers of the sired through the thin walls as the two descending down the hall towards the door that was covered in drawings and old photographs. Some were just of Cordelia and Arielle smiling or spending time in the woods together. There was even one that Cordelia took of Arielle drawing on the front steps that she loved so much. The drawings though varied with various household objects that had been sketched over and over again in her book. Even the vintage teacup of Helen's was taped to the door next to the one of Cordelia. The brunette was holding onto the ear of the beige rabbit by her teeth as the red-head had laughed behind the camera. It had been a _silly _joke about vampires drinking from animals especially since it would just result in them seeming so _foolish_. The two were close then but now it seemed like the two were distant and Cordelia hadn't come home since the other afternoon when they had gone to the beach. Helen hadn't been concerned for the human for it could have been just an accident or the brunette ran away. The only drawing that really stuck out was the one smack dab in the middle that read in vibrant red – **I'm Falling All Over Myself**. Arielle looked away from the words before pushing the door gently open to reveal the cluttered floor and it's contents.

"I apologize for the _mess_. Things get a _little _out of hand when I'm _upset_." Arielle explained. That had been an understatement for her **rage **was the _only _reason for the startling mess. David had known the child to have _everything _in a specified place and for it to be put back in its place. Now it seemed like a tornado came through her room and Arielle hadn't cleaned up admittedly. Papers scattered everywhere with intricate drawings of blue eyes and more household objects or the individuals she had seen in town. Arielle walked over the _pointless _drawings to walk over to the closet tucked away on the right side of the room nearing the door. Everything was in its place in there like it had _always _been. It was true though, Arielle liked to have things in its own place for then she could remember where it was. Now it would be Helen's job to clean up the mess on this floor of hers after she was to leave. The red-head reached up at the top of the closet to grab the other sketchbooks hiding in the back with hopefully success in the task. Discolored bruises were shown from her wrists to her neck as David looked at them while the miss grabbed the books from the shelf. They were in various colors and were loaded with a bunch of pointless pictures from her childhood till now. Arielle would of course _have _to take them unless she wanted Helen to burn them. Fingertips touched lightly across her wrist before pulling the sleeve of her cardigan down to show the bruises made from her mother. Arielle shifted the weight of the books to one hand while her eyes looked up at David.

"**Don't **be so concerned." Arielle said before yanking her wrist back. Walking over to her bed to toss the old sketchbooks on the surface while thinking what else she'll need that's _not _clothes. Arielle didn't need to dwell on her **tainted skin **that Helen had caused because soon enough it'll fade away. She wasn't up for_ pity _over her life or for someone to suddenly walk into to her life to actually _care _for once. Arielle had waited **eleven **years to have one save her from the trouble of this household but that was an _empty_ wish. Now after so long, Arielle _suddenly _mattered all for something as pointless as a deal over **her **life. _What couldn't she make her own decisions? Why was it __**her **__life on the table? _Couldn't she have mattered at the moment where her life was being sucked away from her? It would have been nice for someone to actually be there at in those times to take away the pain and care for her as if she was the **only **way that mattered. Now it seemed like a _pity party _over a few bruises on her wrists and neck from her mother. Granted the ordeal was horrifying to the red-head and now she feared the woman who she called a mother, Arielle had to trash the idea of someone longing for her for **so** long. _Why was there such a thing called a dream? Or hope? Or even more importantly __**love**_? It sickened Arielle Johnson to feel like she wanted all of those things to exist in her world. To be held when she felt like her world was crashing down or even someone to just kiss her on the top of her head. That would be enough in her world to call _love _but it ceased to exist.

"You don't think I _haven't_ been concerned for the eleven years I was apart from you?" David questioned. Arielle huffed at the thought before walking back over to her closet to pick out the clothes she'd take. Some she could most certainly live _without _considering half her closet were things that she never wore – or would wear. _Did it really matter what she wore? _Appearance didn't matter to Arielle except applying makeup considering it **covered up** what she _felt_ she looked like – a bunch of** flaws **wrapped up in one being. Makeup was something she'd **have **to take with it especially since that seemed to be _so _important in a female's life. Arielle picked out a few things from her closet to fold neatly in a stack on the bed while listening to the quiet household. The sound of the door creaked open in the living space while Arielle settled on those outfits. _Was it Cordelia? Or was that man leaving? _Arielle wished for it to be her brunette friend from the past. They had grown so distant and now all Arielle wanted to do was hug her. Cordelia would comfort her by telling her that things would be _pleasant _in this new life of hers and not to be so fearful.

"If one is _so _concerned than that person would have found a way to see the other. Excuses _aren't_ exactly something I like, David." Arielle responded. Her mood had turned for the worst as it would have been suspected to. The sound of heels clicked down the hall which had most likely belonged to Helen who often dressed up for an occasion. _Was she going to see Jonathan? _If so, Helen would leave right when her own daughter was taking an absence? _What a sickening thought that is! _Arielle pondered over the situations in her head while shoving her small amount of things in the white bag from Cordelia from one of the many holidays over the years. She picked up the rabbit before wrapping her arms around it once more as if it had become a security blanket in these moments. Helen was probably leaving for the night, Cordelia was completely _gone _and Arielle was moving out of her home.

"The deal kept me completely away from you, Arielle. If I hadn't kept my end of the deal than you wouldn't be leaving." David replied. _So this was the reason? _Arielle narrowed her eyes at this realization of her new life being put together. It wasn't **her **decision but it had been Helen and David's decision on her life? Now she'd never get the pleasure of making a mistake which had been a good thing but Arielle still wanted to experience that. If she wanted to leave this home than couldn't make her own decision on the matter? To think she'd grow up with such hopes of failure and success in life to just have it crushed all in an hour by her mother and blood bond. Yet again not many were bonded with another individual but that had been Helen's fault in the end, Arielle picked up her bag to place a strap on her shoulder.

"Certainly I had _wanted _to leave at one point but couldn't I have decided that? Now you both have planned out my life like it's some game for your enjoyment. What would be the _next _affair that you have planned for your darling Princess?" Arielle asked before stepping out of the room. Rage had consumed her completely and now it would only last till things _settled_ down. Helen looked up at her daughter from the stool but noticed the anger swirling around in her big eyes. _What happened? _Is what Helen was wondering but she'd leave the issue alone for it was only between the two to fix. After all, Arielle and David would have several things to discuss.

* * *

**Note: **This about the longest chapter I've **ever **done and really enjoyed writing! It took me **all **day to write this so I hope you enjoy it. BUT Arielle is mad at David so boo to that.

**Special Thanks: **

To **VogueCharlotteVogue: **Thank you so much for the fan art! It was so beautiful and I will forever cherish it! _If you'd like to see this lovely artwork than go to my Tumblr at: _mydayisadream DOT tumblr DOT com. You can even follow me if you'd like but I'm not expecting it ;D

To **Scarlet Has Fantasy Issues: **Arielle is free _finally_! Isn't this just exciting? (':

To **Mrs Ace Merrill: **Wonderful idea's, dear! Any more? (':

**Arielle Ask Box: **

From **Scarlet Has Fantasy Issues**_: What do you think of Dwayne? Is he like a big brother? _

**Arielle: **Dwayne is such a good listener, dear. I will always go to him just to have a meaningful conversation or for him to just hear a bunch of rambling when I'm down. He would definitely be like a brother to me and I'd protect him as much as he protects me. Granted I may get harmed in the process. Every one of the Boys is different to me so let me explain:

_David:_ We all know what he means to me. Unless you need me to explain how much I deeply care for the love of my life?

_Dwayne: _The brother I never had so I consider him to be the person that will protect me and care for me like a sibling would. So yes you were right, Dwayne is my big brother.

_Marko: _He's kind of like a brother/friend kind of person to me. I tend to be the one who watches over him like a big sister kind of ordeal. Basically we are really good friends and always will be – hopefully. If people try to mess around with him than I will have to **severely** harm you. Don't you see how innocent and cute he is? He will always need protecting.

_Paul_: This one is like a best friend of mine. He jokes around with me and causes _too _much trouble with Marko and I. We all spend a good amount of time together just messing about. He's the one who accepted me right away like he's known me for ages.

_So the moral of this whole thing is to not cause a problem with either of them – things will end badly. You may or may not return to your home that night. _

From **Mrs Ace Merrill: **_Does David ever sleep in the bed next to you? Just so you feel safe?_

**Arielle: **It happens _sometimes _or _more than you think_. Apparently hanging upside down isn't as comfortable as it seems, dear. Once in a while sleeping in a bed does a person some good. Especially when it results in that one individual who sleeps in a bed to wake up to see him in bed with you with his arm around you. That's does the other person some good. So to answer your question in a simple way without so much confusing words in a few sentences, _yes_. Now for me to feel safe? Ah would I be _not _be safe almost every other night? I feel it's just because of comfort or perhaps he _likes _sleeping next to me? I'll have to find that one out.

From **Mrs Ace Merrill: **_Do you still get nightmares?_

**Arielle: **Every once in a while one will spring up but with the Boys? These nightmares are slowly dwindling down to nothing but memories of the past. I swear Helen used them as a means of frightening me but I'm not sure.

From **Mrs Ace Merrill: **_Does David do sweet things when people aren't around?_

**Arielle: **Depends on the mood or day but once in a while. He doesn't need to considering I'm happy just being around him whether he's being incredibly sweet that moment or not – which happens not often so I take it when I can. We're happy just being next to each other – well I am but I don't know about him. Than again, David doesn't push me away so I'd say that the man is happy just as well.

From **Mrs Ace Merrill: **_Does David tell you he loves you?_

**Arielle: **Just the other night he did so _of course _he does. It wouldn't matter to me if he did or not considering it's evident that he cares for me. I'm not sure _why _he cares for me but he does.

From **Mrs Ace Merrill: **_Does David wrestle or flirt with you?_

**Arielle: **Depends on the day! - Winks – Seriously though, David just _loves _to flirt.

From **Mrs Ace Merrill: **_Whats your favorite thing about David?_

**Arielle: **Favorite thing? I can't choose really considering I love_ everything_ about him down to _any_ of his flaws.

**Arielle:**

I'd like to thank _all _of you who have sent me plenty of questions to answer about David or The Boys because it keeps me busy. Keep doing so – don't be afraid to ask me stuff. I mean what else am I supposed to anticipate in my life? Except a date or two every good once in a while. Keep asking away, dears!

www**.**polyvore**.**com/ask_box_arielle/set?id=87667997

**SO SEND US SOME QUESTIONS OR ANYTHING YOU WANT TO SAY IN THE BOX BELOW OR PM! **

Thank you and go watch yourself some Lost Boys – you deserve it ;D


	15. We'll Keep You Safe

Disclaimer: I've never said that I owned The Lost Boys so it still stands. I do own Arielle so there's no need for you to steal her away.

* * *

**ARIELLE'S POINT OF VIEW**

It was like waiting for the world to just swallow you up for you wished you _never _existed. Leaving somewhere you had gotten _used _to was _tough _but that was usually forced onto you as well, I felt like _anyone _could get the situation at hand. Not that _everyone _is _bonded _to someone you _barely _know and is a_ bloodsucker _due to those things not _particularly _supposed to _exist_. Guess things can be proven _wrong_? In Santa Carla it would be a _scientific fact _that the undead are walking among _us_ at _night_. It's not something to be _generally _worried about especially since another wouldn't be _having _to live with _four _of them. As I walked down to the sunken hotel that was the Boys home, I held onto the strap of the bag I had while trying to push away the anger I felt. Things seemed so _troubled _about now especially since I _hadn't _said goodbye to Helen and then stormed out of the house to be stuck with David when I didn't even want to be _anywhere _near him. You'd think I'd be so _happy _to finally be with someone I was _supposed _to care for considering the bond was only going to _strengthen _and become something _else_. Right now I was _terrified _at what could arise from Helen's decision, I had to just _wait _to see what it becomes in the end. Dwayne was laying out on the couch while reading a book that I wasn't familiar with, Marko was messing around with Paul and Star was spending _quality time _with Laddie.

"**Cupcake**! I didn't think you'd be here so _soon_." Paul exclaimed. The tiniest of a smile appeared on my face as I noticed that _someone _**really **_would _want me to be around here. After all, I only believed I was _supposed _to be here for a _deal _when I was _five_. Paul most likely _didn't _even know about the deal at hand but knew that I was _going _to be here at one point. _Was that way he accepted me so __**quickly**__? _Drifting away those negative thoughts of mine, I walked into Paul's open arms before I was begin twirled around. That and the factor that I was quickly losing air with his grip on me which wasn't something I _particularly _liked with what happened _earlier_. Finally I was gently yanked away by Marko to be only wrapped up in his arms but I felt the corners of my lips twitch up. _At least two of them were happy to see me and __**showed **__it! _

"I'm only _guessing _that you missed me?" I remarked once being able to sit down on the fountains edge while placing the bag on the ground. Paul and Marko sat on either side of me while I wrapped my arms around my figure. I had _carefully _made sure the sleeves of the sweater didn't roll up and make the marks visible to them two. Honestly I didn't really want someone _else _knowing about the bruises and making a _huge _deal of something like this. They weren't familiar with Helen or her _twisted _ways even if they had only met her _once _and that would be the **end **of that. I **never **wanted to see that woman again or even _go home _after everything just happened even if I _couldn't _especially if David was now making decisions for _me_. Which is how we'd probably handle _everything _now even if I don't particularly _like _that. Perhaps I'd get _used _to it?

"How could we not miss around little red-head?" Paul joked. _Little_? I crossed my arms and huffed with the response as I realized that it was _true_. It wasn't _my _fault that I was short especially around them for they seemed like _giants_. Everyone was like a giant to me even Helen who wasn't exactly that much taller than I was. Perhaps I'd grow? _Doubtful _but people can _dream _right? That is what they say as I've heard. Giving up on acting in a _huff in puff_, I let my arms fall into my lap as I keened in on the silence that dropped in the cave. _What suddenly happened? _The Boys were now staring at me while I raised an eyebrow in question.

"It's not very nice to _stare_." I whispered. Did they _think _I _wouldn't _notice something like _that_? Helen used to tell me _all _the time to **never **stare at someone for it makes them feel _uncomfortable_. I never quite got that since I didn't go really _anywhere _to stare at people but _now _I completely understood. Though I _don't believe_ they're individuals who specifically go out to stare down at people in the streets unless that happens?

"What happened to your neck, cupcake?" Paul asked. As I heard those words, I placed a hand over the marks that were visible. _Why couldn't I have thought of someway to __**cover **__them up? _Perhaps since I wasn't particularly _used _to hiding marks from someone _choking _me? Well _hopefully _I wouldn't get used to that but I was _pretty sure _that the Boys _wouldn't _do that. Soon enough though I wouldn't have to worry about the stupid bruises for they _fade _away.

"Nothing for you to be _concerned _with." David replied. I brushed back the red strands behind my ear as the silence drifted _slowly _away. Though the Boys would only _grow more curious _over the situation but hopefully it would just be _over _with. I just wanted to **forget **about this simple _problem _that has been _dealt _with over this night. I'd be over it if it wasn't for the **constant **reminders _every other minute_. I was just glad that _I _didn't have to answer that question which I gave David a faint smile in thanks over it.

"We'll keep you safe, Princess." David said. At those words, I knew that I could easily _forgive _him so_ quickly_. To think I could _try _to pin all the anger on someone I was – **did - **care for was _horrible _on my part. At least I could somehow manage to push all that aside in a simple _moment _was rather _interesting_. Now all I wanted was to just make things _better _and _perfect _like things used to be between us. After all of that, I wanted to just _move on _with life. _**I could easily love living with the Boys for the rest of my life or even **__**eternity**__**.**_

* * *

_Special Thanks_

To **VogueCharlotteVogue **for helping me _clear _up some writer's block for _this _chapter.

To **Mrs Ace Merrill **for questions for Arielle that _will _be answered in the next chapter or so.

To **Scarlet Has Fantasy Issues **for just being here for me for writing and just to chit chat.

_**To all of **__**you**__** who have clicked follow, favorite or left a neat review. You are the reason for the continuation of Bonded and because I'm in love with the whole plot of David with Arielle. **_

_**Please leave Arielle questions that will be answered **__**very**__** soon! Apologies I didn't answer them this time.**_


	16. Wake Up, Princess

**THIRD PERSON POINT OF VIEW **

Arielle Johnson spent the first week trying to get familiar with her new home and residents. The six that had already been living here had been a handful at first for her to deal with but it was a daily occurrence. The Boys were loud especially when riled up but that started to come with the territory than Star had been the one person she was customized to talk to. It had been shocking that they had gotten along right off the bat even if the red-head was a little upset over the arrangements of Star being with her bond. That was something that she had learned to deal with that week since the two rarely showed affection or acted like a normal couple with. In that week, Arielle had made rather great friends with Paul and Marko since they always put a smile on her face. Dwayne was nice to her just as well but kept to himself most of the time when he was talking with David. Another good thing had happened that week as well, Arielle had decided to drop Johnson on her name. Was it needed? Or was it even a good choice? In the long run, Star stood up for her opinion on keeping it but the red-head decided against that. It wasn't really her choice either since David had brought it up and settled the issue. After all, Helen was the reason of the problems they were having and Arielle didn't even want to think about her. It was nice not to have to dwell on her issues all the time especially with the factor that Helen never showed her face around there. Not that she would ever be allowed near the cave or next to a certain sixteen year-old.

"What are you reading?" Star asked from across the room. The red-head was scrawled out on the bed on her stomach while a book laid out in front of her. A yawn would escape her lips every so often but silence had loomed over the cave since the morning hours. There wasn't much life until the night so it was spent doing other things. It started to worry Star on how much time the young one would spend doing nothing but spending time alone. Had she expected that when she moved in? There had been no answer to that one in her mind but the question kept popping up in the woman's mind. Arielle was treated like a close friend of Star's or like the sister she would never have. Laddie was like her son and now Arielle was slowly becoming her daughter in some sense.

"Something I borrowed from Dwayne." Arielle quietly answered while keeping her attention on the book. The answer seemed fine to the other woman in which she departed the red-head. Why bother her with more questions? Arielle just wanted peace for the night before she'd have to leave the cave for the first time that week. They had been making sure that Helen wouldn't take her again like the last time and it hadn't occurred. Neither had the bad terrors but the thought still shook the red-head up. What if they returned? Would they all make fun of her? She hadn't mentioned any of it in case of that happening so Arielle submerged herself in other things. Star watched the sun slowly go down and so enough the Boys would be leaving for the boardwalk. She'd have to talk to David about all of this mess for it wasn't right just to leave the poor thing alone all day and night. Arielle couldn't careless about the affair of spending her life now alone except when Paul and Marko would bug her. She yawned while turning the next page of the book before gently letting her face fall into the pages. A hand rested against the side of her face.

"Wake up, Princess." David said. The red-head shook her head lightly before yawning once more. Her lack of sleep had finally made an appearance from that week even if she had tried sleeping over the day. It never seemed to work considering she wasn't quite used to the light against her eyelids. Star had told her that she'll get used to it but Arielle refused to believe that. Now Arielle just wanted to sleep away the night like a normal person would which she was used to. Still Paul would be bugging her the next night about why she skipped out on the first opportunity to get her new clothing. That was something she wasn't particularly up for especially since she felt perfectly happy with the things she had now. Plus the attire around town had very little material and that wouldn't go over with for her.

"Will you allow me to sleep just one night?" Arielle asked while placing her hand over his. If she could just sleep one full night than that would be all she needed. Paul and Marko would be upset with her but it wouldn't be fun if she was a drag through the whole night. She'd probably fall asleep on the ride over there and that wouldn't go well either. Arielle pushed the book out from under her while letting another yawn slip from her glossed lips.

"Goodnight Arielle." David said and Arielle whispered a thank you. Darkness consumed her as she let her eyes close finally for her dreams to attack her. Terrors would probably follow but at least she could sleep for once that week for more than two hours each day. Sleep was needed in her opinion and finally it would occur. Arielle sighed happily at the thoughts of a perfect ending to a life she wished to live but she knew it would never happen.

* * *

**HUGS TO: **

Such a short filler chapter – apologies.

To **Scarlet Has Fantasy Issues: **You may have the next dance! ;D Thank you so much and lovely questions you ask.

To **Mrs Ace Merrill **for her lovely comments and hoping for every update.

To **Nymartian **for adding Bonded to their follow list.

Author Note: I just watched Stand By Me and The Breakfast Club! Have you? Send me your thoughts below or through PM.

Ticking By was deleted for working on actual book outside of Fanfiction!

**ARIELLE ASK BOX:**

From **Scarlet Has Fantasy Issues: **_Hey, Arielle - when are ya going to tell David about what happened?_

_Arielle: _I do believe that he should know about it but I'm scared. He'll probably go cause trouble with Helen – Which wouldn't bother me – but I want things to be somewhat normal around here. Lately things have been rather iffy around here with everyone's emotions. We both still have things to discuss especially with the way things went and with _other _matters. I'm not sure how I'll tell him though but I'll definitely tell him for I don't keep secrets from him _anymore_.

From **Mrs Ace Merrill: **_Is David a good slow dancer?_

_Arielle:_ I'd say so even though I can't dance to save my life.

From **Mrs Ace Merrill: **_Does David or the boys ever look at your pictures?_

_Arielle:_Whenever they get the chance but I never push them to.

From **Mrs Ace Merrill: **_You say David loves to flirt? How so? Any examples?_

_Arielle: _Now why would you like to know? - Hmph –

_Paul: _It's just a question, Arielle.

_Arielle:_ Oh I know but still! Yes, David does flirt but it's nothing major anymore. No examples to share at this moment for I must go find him. I have something to discuss with him.

_Paul: _She's on edge right now.

Send in your questions below or through PM.

Suggestions for future chapters are needed! Maybe your suggestion will make an appearance? ;D


	17. Those Who Have Wronged Me

**THIRD PERSON POINT OF VIEW**

"_I'm making cupcakes!" The blonde haired child exclaimed while skipping to the kitchen. Helen had luckily agreed for her to do something 'out of the norm' for soon enough things would change drastically. Baking supplies had already been placed on the counter from one of the sired women who agreed to help while Helen left for a while. It was nearly around seven in which was the normal time Arielle had awaken for her friend to arrive. All she cared about at that moment was how to even make cupcakes or what to do with them. Helen didn't allow sugar in the household but yet was allowing her to bake things with the ingredient? She'd probably make her thrown them out or give them to the far away neighbors that didn't know about them. _

"_Yes, child. Please calm down though or else you'll spill things on the floor!" The sired woman hissed while smacking the young one's hand. Arielle yelped back at the sudden hit she had received for never did she receive such punishment. Usually Helen would just scold her while telling her to go to her room and David never laid a hand on her in such a manner. At those moments, Arielle didn't even want to bake with the horrible woman and showed it as she crossed her arms with a huff. _

"_Well are you going to bake or not?" The woman asked. Arielle huffed once more with a shake of her head at that instant. How could she even think of enjoying herself when she was just smacked around while being yelled at? How could that even be enjoyable? The woman gritted her teeth together as she heard the little child huff once more. _

"_Why are you acting like a brat?" She yelled while waving the wooden spoon in front of the child's face. All Arielle wanted to do was to make cupcakes but it turned into a complete fight. Her brown eyes flickered to the click of the door with a smile creeping on her face. If she ran off to David at the factor the woman hit her than things wouldn't go well but it would cause more of a mess. The woman hissed about not saying something before Arielle jumped up into his arms. _

"_How was your day, Princess?" He asked while Arielle looked briefly over to the women who raised an eyebrow. The red appearance on her hand was gone but still the memory was imprinted in her mind. She'd never forget that women for as long as she existed and she'd get her back for all her rude words. _

"_Boring! But now you can help me make cupcakes!" Arielle exclaimed with a wide smile. If she wanted to make cupcakes than he would happily do so. _

* * *

The imprint on her mind suddenly made a reappearance instead of the terrorizing visits from the demons. She couldn't complain though for it was a nice surprise. Arielle slowly opened her eyes to a new night after an afternoon full of conversations with Star who fell asleep shortly after. It was strange to think about how much the two had actually become friends rather than enemies for she was in a sort of relationship with her blood bond. A relationship that seemed not to be much in the long run but that confused Arielle. What had their moments been like? Arielle shuddered at the thought of the possibilities while slipping out from the covers of the bed. She had to get dressed for her actual first night back in town and that would only be full of shopping. Perhaps she could get a new book? Or more so clothes that she'd feel comfortable in? Slowly walking over to her opened bag from the move, Arielle pulled at the brush that she packed to slip through the knots of red. Bringing the hair closer to her eyes to see if she needed to dye it once more, Arielle settled on buying a box of it in town. Star could recolor her hair, right? After all, Star could also pierce her eyes but that would be another day. It made her realize how much of a sister that the woman was becoming or possible a parental figure? The Boys definitely wouldn't be considered a parent to her or could they if they tried?

"You should dye it blonde again." David said. It had startled her in which she admittedly dropped the brush right on the floor. Arielle huffed before crouching down to pick up once more to brush the knots away without any interruptions. Dye it blonde? How could she ever do that? Arielle was so used to the eccentric color of red and definitely wouldn't be comfortable with the platinum blonde. What would she even look like with blonde now? Arielle ran a few fingers through the red before letting it fall back against her shoulder.

"I think the red looks nice on me and not blonde." She replied. Hopefully that would be the end of the discussion but she never quite knew that with David. If she dyed it blonde than would she resemble what she once was? This innocent child that never knew about the lies from her mother and just living in bliss? That seemed nice at the moment even if Arielle believed that this would just be her fate from now on. Was it even that bad?

"You'll still always be the same Arielle to me regardless of your hair color." He said. She tossed the brush back in her bag before grabbing one of the scrunchies to put her hair loosely as a side ponytail. Arielle decided to discuss the matter with Star about dying her hair before her seventeenth. That was in two weeks from now and it would perhaps be her biggest birthday to arrive. Would it be when she would make the change? Did she even want to? Arielle couldn't even imagine herself like that before until now.

"I haven't changed a bit have I?" She questioned with a small chuckle. Arielle never felt any change in her when she grew up because everything seemed the same. The only change that showed was her development from growing but that was it. Helen always said there was a spark in her eyes every single time on each birthday but yet she hadn't seen it.

"If you count only growing a few inches." He answered. Height was the only difference in her? Seemed like the correct answer even though Arielle wished to have grown a little more. Being short wasn't something she liked considering it always brought out the nicknames of munchkin or shrimp from the sired women. What would it be like if she was taller? Arielle didn't question it as she twirled around the end of her red hair from the side.

"You haven't changed much either except your attitude towards me." Arielle remarked before walking out of the room. Nobody seemed to change around here but that was expected. People change in ways that wasn't shown on the outside though and Arielle could see that with David. He seemed more distant from her than he was when she was younger. It was the years separating them that things had changed. Was it a good thing? At that moment, Arielle was unsure about the changes. Could things be normal? If so, how would it turn out to be?

* * *

Helen was seated on the edge of the fountain awaiting for us by the time I walked out of the room. She seemed to be in deep thought while sitting perfectly straight in the seat Paul and I took up. Where was I to sit now? Why was she even here at this time? She had looked up to me with a smile that read fake to me but I still let the same curl up on my face. If she was to apologize for the things she has done than it wouldn't work. I was unhappy with the way things had occurred and couldn't forgive her for lying to me at such an early age in which it continued till now. What if I had known? That questioned had crossed my mind to much lately but still I don't believe that Helen could ever change things. I brushed the over-sized red shirt I wore that's left sleeve was slowly falling off the shoulder, I liked this look the best especially with the black tights that reached up to my ankle. Lace was the fabric at the ends of the tights and it matched with the fingerless gloves I paired it all with. I had tucked the locket under the shirt that was now warm against the pale skin of my chest.

"Doe, I have missed you _so _much!" Helen exclaimed while wrapping her arms tightly around me. At first, I had flinched away from the scars still now fading away that I hadn't been questioned about. I was still wondering how exactly I'd tell David about what happened since he deserved to know and I was pestered about it every once in a good while this week. Now as Helen was hugging me, I felt the anger bubble back up inside of me. Why couldn't she just leave me alone for good? That's what I wanted more than anything other than a few things.

"Let go of me." I hissed before Helen slowly released her grasp on me. Taking a few steps away from the women I called a mother, I watched the smirk curl up on her face. She believed this as some cruel game, didn't she? I was tired of playing whatever game it had been these years, I wanted peace and quiet but did I get that?

"Is that any way to treat the women who raised you?" Helen questioned with a sickening smile. Raised me? When did she ever care was the more important question? After all, I had been raised for at least four of them by David and then the rest from her who barely paid a speck of attention towards me. How could you raise someone with barely being around? How can you raise your daughter but leave bruises on her skin without a blink of an eye? She enjoyed draining the life out of me and I had to suffer every single day in that hellhole. Helen could harm me at any instant with that smile still curled up on her cruel face and I had to go through every bit of pain it brought.

"Why didn't _you_ of all people tell me that she was coming?" I asked while turning around to David who just sat smoking like usual. How could he just sit and watch all of this unfold? It could have been such a normal day if Helen hadn't been here to destroy everything like usual.

"You didn't give me time, Arielle. Don't blame this on me." He replied while blowing the smoke in my direction.

"I wouldn't blame _anything _on you so you certainly shouldn't blame something on me." I said while shutting the brown eyes for a second. How could she blame someone she cared about? It didn't matter if she blamed something on Helen for she didn't matter much in her life anymore. Arielle could simply not blame David or The Boys for that matter because they mattered the most in her life now. The bond didn't matter much to her anymore as long as she could just be happy but things didn't always work out, did it?

"The bond is already taking away what you believe in, Arielle." Helen commented in which I opened back the brown eyes to the world once more. I had wished that she could just disappear at that moment but it hadn't been possible. Turning around to see the women with her head titling the side, I looked down at the ground. Taking away what I believe in? That wasn't possible was it?

"That's always what I believed, Helen. You may not believe in it but I do and this bond doesn't change it." I whispered. Nothing could sway the opinions I have especially something as simple as the bond I was having to share.

"The bond will change _everything_. Soon enough, I can just see you obeying every single command David will have for you. I can't even think about how horrendous this will turn out to be." Helen shuddered at the thought. Commands? Obeying? The thought even made me shudder with fear over the whole ordeal. How could someone take that opportunity? Take away someone's beliefs and their own life?

"You wouldn't do that to me, would you?" I asked David.

"Why are you putting those thoughts in her head, Helen? You know I wouldn't do that to Arielle out of all people." David said to the women who was waiting the tiniest amount of tears fall down the side's of my face. I just wanted to disappear off the face of the earth or just completely leave Santa Carla.

"What does this bond mean?" I asked while Helen took the seat I usually had. Was I nervous about what it could detail? How could one not?

"Overall it means you could never leave David. Your beliefs may sway due to his influence or really anything in that matter, Arielle. It'll grow even stronger on your seventeenth, doe." Helen said. What about my seventeenth? Were they already expecting something to change then?

"What does my seventeenth have to do with anything?" I asked. Helen let her laughter fill the cave while I stood there with the tears falling on the floor and as clueless as ever. She had planned everything, didn't she?

"You my dear are so clueless. That's when you'll take the transition to a vampire, of course. It's in your blood, Arielle!" Helen said with a small smile. I let the tears fall freely as I closed the brown eyes once again to let everything soak in. This would happen wouldn't it? There was no denying Helen and the decisions of the transition for it was destined for me. Her laughter echoed in the cave as I walked over to David to wrap my arms around him.

_**As long as you're here with me**_

_**I'll know I'll be ok.**_

* * *

_**We have finally made it to chapter fifteen! I'm so proud of Bonded and I'd like to thank all of you who have clicked on this story and followed it so closely! If you're to shy to say anything in the box below, don't worry! I really don't bite so do say something so I know you enjoy the story! I actually need more favorites, follows and reviews! Leave your love in the box below and I'll reply to all in the next chapter! We also need some questions for Arielle for the next chapter! We'd just love to get a bunch to answer so send them in via review or PM! **_

_**Thank you all so much,**_

_**Priscilla**_

_**/ Hands you a cupcake / **_

_**If you know the song I used at the end than I'll love you forever!**_


	18. The Cause Of The Bruises

**THE CAUSE OF THE BRUISES /** CHAPTER SIXTEEN

**THIRD PERSON POINT OF VIEW **

Helen had decided that she had caused enough destruction for her daughter of sixteen years. This had pleased her greatly to see the young one hide away with tears staining down the sides of her face. Certainly she had cared so much for the red-head when she was little but that child had turned into a brat in her eyes. An ungrateful thing that just wanted someone's affection that didn't even matter in the world. What could that boy do for her that nobody else could do? Helen Johnson had put the questions on repeat in her mind to put the pieces together but nothing came up. How could her daughter turn away from her for some monster? The Widow was a monster in her own right but her doe was young and innocent who didn't know of the effects of the world. Soon enough though her daughter's lightly tanned skin would turn a beautiful white color and her appearance would be magnificent. She'd have to see what the transformation does to her little doe but Helen knew she wouldn't be able near her after this night. The Widow had an exact idea of the possibilities of the future for it hold much for her little one. Could her child manage to push through the difficulties and yet victories in the future? Helen Johnson wasn't sure but hopefully it would work out for the two of them. Helen looked back at the two of them before leaving the cave quickly to forever abandon the hope for Arielle Johnson – or better off just of the name Arielle.

"That better be the end of her." Arielle whispered before abandoning his hold on her. The red-head pressed the sleeve of her over-sized shirt on her cheek to wipe away the stray tears. Helen had been the one who caused all her pain built up inside her and it was slowly coming undone stitch by stitch. The women had always left things unsettled and brought a mess of things out on the table for her to discuss. Each bruise left on a wrist and neck were no longer visible for it faded away but the memories didn't and it'd be the time to let the issue be handled. Arielle didn't want to start something up again but it would be needed. She could finally let the issue go and never remember it because it'd be dealt with.

"Do you mind if I told you something?" She turned around to face him while clutching her wrist tightly. Her grasp couldn't form another bruise for Helen's strength caused each print of her fingers to arise. This had to be dealt with quickly and without an pain to arise from her. She didn't want to remember such memories with Helen or things that had to do with her moments of her always being alone.

"Go ahead, Arielle." David said before sitting down in his usual seat arrangement. She decided to just take a seat on the ground before placing her hands in her lap to stare down at them.

"You were the first to recognize the bruises and I pushed you away from the truth or really any reason of them being there. The issue was that nothing could be stopped about it till I arrived here. Helen had gotten very mad about the fact I disappeared with you guys and decided that-" Arielle stopped mid sentence for a breath of air. She then looked away from her wrists to stare at the ground instead with the blinking away of tears trying to escape.

"I needed to be punished for the bad behavior I let surface. I'm not sure of what her purpose was to do but all I knew was I had slowly drifted out of existence. In other words, I could have died if she hadn't let go at the moment she did." Arielle finished before wiping away the little amount of tears with the sleeve of her shirt before looking up at him. He had wondered all that time before where she had possibility gotten the cruel marks on her body but he didn't question her afterward. It had been Helen all along and now the women was long gone to disappear somewhere new. Would she even stay in the area?

"You aren't mad at me, are you? Please don't be, David." She pleaded. There was no need to be furious over the situation to her for it was over and done with. She was relieved to let the issue go for once along with the several others that could arise from her past moments. Would there even be more?

"You're lucky, Arielle. If she hadn't left than there would be a stake right through her heart." David said before leaving the cave. The red-head sighed before placing her head in her hands. Why couldn't things be normal? Arielle wanted a very simplest life that wasn't filled with sorrow or anything resulting in the undead at this point. What would it have been like if Helen hadn't created the bruises or Arielle didn't open her big mouth? All she knew now was that she had yet another lonesome night in the cave to just think about how bad her decision had been or how great it was to just let it go.

* * *

**FLOWERS TO**

To **NeonBunny** for hating on Helen as much I probably do now. I haven't heard from you in a while, dear! Thank you for the review though that was very sweet of you.

To **VogueCharlotteVogue **for most likely hating on Helen more than any of us. Your staking reference got added in, just thought it'd fit in here somewhere. You're correct though – David and Arielle make such a good Prince and Princess.

To **Mrs Ace Merrill **for being so amazing to always review. Thank you so much for your reviews and love for the story – oh and questions! Thank you a billion times.

To **ThePhantomismyLove **for a rather cool user name. I always try to write as soon as possible so! Thanks you for the follow!

**I'd like to see some idea's of gifts from The Boys to Arielle – send in through PM or box below!**

* * *

**ARIELLE ASK BOX **

From **Mrs Ace Merrill **who asks _Arielle, how do you feel about being with David forever?_

Arielle says – _I'm extremely excited about spending an eternity with David. How bad could it be? Not that I'm trying to jinx it or anything but it wouldn't be too bad except his attitude sometimes. Even spending it with The Boys would be a good too so I think I'll have a good forever, don't you? _

From **Mrs Ace Merrill **who asks _How do you feel about the transformation from human to vampire? _

Arielle says – _I'm nervous but rather excited about. Paul keeps telling me how painful it is but I think I can get through it as long as they are there with me through it all. Overall, I simply can't wait for the transformation. _

**SEND IN QUESTIONS VIA PM OR BOX BELOW**

**- Thank you so much for clicking on Bonded and or following the plot so closely.**


	19. You'll Surprise Me

**You'll Surprise Me** / Chapter _Seventeen_

**{** THIRD POINT OF VIEW **}**

Arielle had awoken a week later on the date of her seventeenth with nothing changing except her hair color slightly due to the help of her friend, Star. She had taken one of those box colors to her head to create a deeper red that looked nice against her lightly tanned skin. Arielle had left the hair in waves down her back as she dressed up in attire suited for an average day. Her seventeenth wouldn't have been a huge deal if it wasn't for her taking the transformation. Was she scared? More than so. Was there a hint of excitement? Slightly but fear overtook that position in her brain. Paul had been telling her about how painful the process would be over a few mere days unless she chose to feed earlier. Arielle had taken up the decision to not wait to take the whole transition. Why deal with that pain if you could stop it earlier? He explained as the whole body dying painfully and slowly which rattled her nerves up a bit. Could she even deal with living for an eternity? Arielle had thought about this thoroughly as she dressed for the evening in a top similar to Star's except it was jet black and she wore a pair of acid wash shorts. She thought of each positive and negative thing that came to being a vampire. The decision was clear that being dead wouldn't be so bad with the wonderful people around here and the advantages. As she slid the mascara brush along her lashes, Arielle thought about her birthday. Never once had she actually celebrated her the moment of her birth with Helen or the sired. Often she'd get a small gift wrapped up in some silly decorative paper that would be tossed. Arielle didn't understand having to waste perfectly good paper on something so insignificant. The Boys wouldn't take it seriously or so she hoped that they wouldn't. It was a horrible idea to spend money on something that a person might not even like and then waste sheets of good paper for just one day on the year. It was clear that Arielle hated birthdays but she would most likely have to slide right through this one easily. Though it was her very first birthday of many to come with them, Arielle wouldn't bring it to their attention.

"You like your hair?" Star asked while brushing through her own. She never really understood how the women did so considering it was thick of curls and a mass of weight on the top of her head. Arielle looked in the small dusty mirror to see her average reflection back at her. The red looked rather better than it did before and Arielle sighed happily about the thought of never having a speckle of white to be had in her hair. That had been one of the positive things on the list that Star and Arielle discussed. She also found out that Star wasn't really sure about the idea of making the complete change and Arielle worried about her. Why go through such horrible pain? Star couldn't deal with the idea of killing people but soon enough she'd have to unless things could be changed.

"I think it looks marvelous. Thank you, Star." Arielle thanked the women while coating her lashes once more. Mascara had to be her favorite type of makeup for it brought out the usual dull brown into something more interesting. She walked over to the bed to plop down and tie the laces of the black Doc's that she had stuffed in her bag that had only one outfit left to wear. The idea of shopping disgusted her for she wasn't into it, Arielle would have to do it at some point. Star had picked up the locket to place around her friend's neck and Arielle looked up in wonder as it slid down to where her cleavage showed.

"I thought you might like it, I wasn't sure exactly what to get you." Star said while watching the seventeen year-old pick the black colored locket. It was beautiful with a white flower engraved on the top but once you opened it up than you saw the clock ticking by. Arielle smiled as she closed the door of the locket to let it fall against her skin before wrapping her arms around her friend in a hug. Never once had she gotten such a nice gift especially from someone other than two weeks spent together. It had surprised her what a lovely gift she had gotten enough to think that she didn't deserve it.

"You're too kind, Star. Thank you!" Arielle said while letting her attention focus on the locket once more. After a short while after of the exchange of the gift, Arielle had been dressed for the night's festivities. Star and Arielle had watched the sun go down as her last glimpse of the radiation of it for her eternity. It had effected her a whole lot considering the outdoors wasn't of importance in her mind. She had wrapped her brain around the effects of tonight but nothing of a blank slate crossed her mind. It wasn't good to dwell on an idea so much and Arielle would know that more than anything. Wrapping her small fingers around the chain of the beautiful locket, Star had taken a seat on the couch to wait for them to come out of hiding. The women had noticed that David tried to avoid his blood bond at all costs and it irritated her. Star knew that her friend had a fragile heart that was being slightly broken at each fading moment and that whole exchange managed to break a piece off. Did she know what happen? Not at all but from what she could see with her own eyes afterward made her heart break for her. Something had happened that Star couldn't wrap her head around. She saw that David arrived at the Boardwalk without Arielle so that meant one of them had an anger issue. Star knew how much Arielle cared for him but it seemed to not matter to him in her eyes.

"You must be doing a lot of thinking over there." Arielle remarked while opening up the locket once again. It was nearing about eight now which meant they'd be arriving in the main cave at any moment. She wasn't sure of the arrangement of the schedule or how exactly things would go but already Arielle was hoping for the night to end.

"Me? I don't think so but I believe you are. You have a big night ahead of you with your birthday and the..._changes_ going to be made." Star said while gulping for any bit of air she could. She knew that Arielle would be happy as a vampire but someone so kindhearted? It made her sad to see that someone so good for society would have to make such a big decision so young. Star wasn't exactly the smartest when it came from drinking out of the bottle but she didn't think such a little thing could change her life. After all, Star had been a toy in David's life till Arielle came along once more. Poor thing could change anything around about that man and Star was glad that something good could occur in this life.

"You didn't tell me it was your birthday, doll!" Paul exclaimed while wrapping his arms around his friend. He found Arielle to be one of the only individuals he could call family anymore. Star didn't partake interest on being with them all but Arielle would be the best choice either way. She was one of the nicest people he had ever met which changed a lot in the cave other than the amount of fun they had. Paul took her in as a sister that he never would have had if it wasn't for David finding her again and taking her. Arielle was like a little wrapped gift fallen down from the sky for them all. After the red-head hugged him back, Paul sat down next to her on their usual spot.

"I didn't think it mattered much compared to the _other _matter." Arielle said while being pulled into another hug by Marko. She treated him like her little brother and most likely always would. To her, Marko was one of the few that showed innocence still and Arielle loved that about him. The two had gotten along perfectly since the beginning and she couldn't change a thing about their relationship. It had been nice to have such friends that would stick around until the disappearing Cordelia. There was something mentioned from Helen that Cordelia just took off without a word. Another had been that Max finished her off for her leaving and knowing about this whole little secret.

"You thought we wouldn't celebrate your last human birthday?" Marko asked. Star looked down with the sadness looming over her. Her last human birthday all for a decision made from her own mother and David. It sickened her to have to think that her friend didn't have a real say in the matter. This was going to be her fate no matter the words that would fall from her lips.

"I've never actually celebrated my birthday. Why should I start now?" Arielle fired back with a smirk. There would be no point for this day of hers. Certainly it meant attention all around for just this one individual but Arielle didn't quite like that. Blending into the background was nice enough for her without someone taking a great deal towards her.

"If we are going to celebrate your birthday than that's the plan, Arielle." David said. Her attention fell down to her painted nails as he entered the room. Tension had settled across them and the Boys took notice of it. After the little argument, Arielle abandoned any hope of things being completely normal between them. What was normal anymore? She was tired of having to try to settle things the way they should be or the way Helen put it as.

"Come along, Ariel." Dwayne said while pulling on her hand gently. They be spending her birthday at the Boardwalk just like it was any other night. Arielle nodded her head before looking over at Star who slowly picked herself up from the couch while holding onto Laddie's hand. It was just a whole other night for them until Arielle would drink from the bottle. Than why had this looming thought of something happening cross Arielle's mind over and over?

* * *

Star and Laddie had abandoned her like another ordinary night to leave her with The Boys. That had left her in a situation that was normal for her but yet tiresome. It had been like another night on the Boardwalk except this time Arielle was seventeen. She had wondered if anything had changed about her like people usually ask on a birthday but nothing seemed to. Did she grow an inch? Most likely not. That's what she wanted at that moment but wouldn't receive. Arielle took a seat on the wall that separated the Boardwalk from the parking lot. It wasn't particularly the most comfortable spot but it was a place to sit in the end and that was what mattered. Paul and Marko decided to wander around with Dwayne which left her in silence with David.

"You're treating me like I don't exist." Arielle said while hopping off the wall. He took another drag from his cigarette before glancing at the little red-head. It hadn't crossed his mind how long the two spent separated from one another that whole week. If she hadn't kept something so significant in the back of her mind than things might have been different.

"You should have told me about Helen before all of this." He said. Arielle had ran a hand through her mass of red before shaking her head. She had thought this issue was long ago settled but it kept popping back up. That hadn't been what she wanted but of course it made a reappearance just like every bad thing in her life. The demons still had a slight hold on her and the memories kept shining through this small hole every once in a while.

"I'd love to get over this whole matter. What's done is done, David. You can't change a thing about it and it's not like it was permanent. The bruises are gone as you can see but you keep bringing it back to life like it matters still." Arielle snapped.

"I take care of you, Arielle. It's my job to worry about this whole thing." He replied before placing a hand on her back to steer her away. Arielle shook her head but walked alongside of him to where destination he was planning to take her. Nothing at all mattered to her anymore except just letting this whole night pass by like it never happened. The sound of the clock ticking from her locket made her listen in as the two stepped onto the beach. Arielle hadn't being in that particular area since Cordelia's absence but she hadn't mentioned a thing about it to them.

"There's no need to worry so much, I'm still here aren't I? I'm here because nothing has happened to me but when something so small happens than you disregard me for a week? You may think it wouldn't bother me but it does, extremely so. It hurts to know that if I say a thing to you than you won't say a thing back. You wouldn't even look in my direction like I'm some trash." Arielle remarked while facing him.

"How do you think I feel? You may think you hurt the most but you spent eleven years without a memory. A week matters to me just as well but you should have thought about your actions a little better. Trash? You'd think that's what I thought about you?" David snapped at her without thinking.

"I wasn't sure what to think anymore. To think I care so much for you but I have to live through every moment believing you might not feel the same. I barely even know you but I know exactly how I feel and it won't go away for one second." Arielle whispered while running a few fingers through the red color. She was so unsure about her feelings anymore for they were everywhere. Arielle didn't know David at that moment but she remembered her past moments. People never remained the same, did they?

"I missed out on eleven years but I watched and learned about you. There was a lot of feelings that went through my mind and you feel exactly the same. It's not something I enjoyed because I tried moving on from the thought of you but you never leave, do you?" He said while placing his hand against the side of her face. Heat had radiated off of her for seventeen years but soon that would change. Could the two even imagine being so cold together? A mixture of fear and hope was present in her eyes but hope was more prevalent. She didn't to focused on anything but David being right in front of her. Never in her mind had all of this pictured so perfectly. Usually he had never been gentle with anyone but Arielle was entirely too different. She was a delicate little thing but immortality would suit her. He had imagined it over the course of eleven years once she was gone. Her lightly tanned skin turning into porcelain doll white which would brighten her brown eyes that would sparkle and permanent crimson lips. Arielle would be a remarkable being who'd only be his. Her eyelashes touched down before realizing his lips were now on hers. She felt distant from the world around while their lips moved perfectly together. Arielle drew her body closer to his while he wrapped his arms securely around her waist. She placed her small hands on the sides of his face as he deepened the kiss. Arielle knew in her that she was meant to be the shining light in his life. The two soon separated and Arielle wrapped her arms around his neck while standing on her toes.

"Don't you ever let go, David." Arielle whispered before placing a small kiss on the side of his face. Her life had been perfect in that moment and it could continue for an eternity. That had brought the corners of her lips to twitch up in a smile. The two hadn't even noticed that Helen had watched closely at the railing of the stairs to the beach. It had been the bond that changed her daughter into something she wasn't meant to be and it sickened her. Helen Johnson wouldn't let them have their _happily ever after_.

* * *

I just had a few moments of inner squealing for Arielle and David.

www**.**polyvore**.**com/youll_surprise_me_bonded/set?id=90481551 / Arielle new colored hair!

**Please put your comments in the box below or send a PM, you can also favorite/follow Bonded. I'm also interested in knowing what you think The Boys should get Arielle for her birthday? Send in your thoughts! / We may also be having a new cover for this story but I'm not sure.**

_**Thank you! **_

**Priscilla / Who doesn't own the Lost Boys in any shape or form /**

**Did anyone notice that her birthday year lines up with the actual chapter? **


	20. Always Wanted Your Love

_Always Wanted Your Love _/ Chapter Eighteen

**Third Person Point Of View**

Her birthday hadn't gone unnoticed by the rest of The Boys or even Laddie who barely paid attention to the red. It was a celebration of one's birth which seemed equally important as any other holiday but to some not so much. Arielle hadn't liked her birthday since growing up with Helen which seemed likely from what Star heard about the women. Though she didn't understand the full extent on what happened other than what David had said briefly a few times. She hurt for the red who seemed to bottle up each part of the pain experienced there. What exactly happened? Star had questioned David during the period of them being briefly together but he had refused to say a thing about her. Apparently it was best not to dwell on the matter when Arielle went 'missing' for a while. Star left a sigh escape her lips while swinging her hand back and forth with Laddie's who was pestering her to go to the comic book store. She knew she couldn't exactly give up on looking for red so she kept turning down the child. Perhaps she could take him when she found the other women? Other than that, Star knew deep down that it best to just leave Arielle alone at the moment. Settling on that thought, Laddie asked the woman once more about taking him to the store before she agreed.

* * *

_Helen watched the child clink the spoon against the bowl as she stared down at the floating Cheerios. It seemed like she hadn't liked them anymore than she did the other day or she was protesting once more. It had been five years since Helen pushed David out of Arielle's life completely and it seemed like her daughter was falling into some sort of depressed state. Helen had forced her to forget everything about him and it had seemed to work but lately things started to happen. Arielle would lock herself away in her room without a sound made to draw or read another book from her shelf. Lately it had seemed like she read every book on the shelves finally since she usually only read two. At the age of ten, Helen noticed that Arielle wasn't like the other children around the Boardwalk when she visited it at night. She'd always be different than the others from her blood but now it seemed like Arielle was having a whole childhood snatched away from her and tears poured out every night from it. Helen Johnson enjoyed the slow pain forming in her child even though it was completely wrong as a mother. Still Arielle was allowing the lies to become part of her reality and Helen was officially winning this whole battle between them. _

"_Do you know what day it is, mom?" Arielle said while pushing her bowl away from her. It had been her official tenth birthday but it had seemed like her mother completely forgot about it like usual. For once she had wished to have friends who would come to her parties or just to receive a 'Happy Birthday, Arielle!' but it never happened. Helen picked up the bowl from the table before grimacing at the amount of cereal still left over but poured it down the sink either way. If her child wanted to starve than so be it was Helen's opinion on the matter. _

"_What day is it?" Helen fired back while cleaning the bowl and spoon to place back in the cabinets. Arielle looked down at the table with hope that it was all a cruel joke between her mother and the sired who hadn't remembered either. Was life just playing with her? Arielle knew something was wrong each time she woke up alone in this world or when there was no knock at the door when she sat in the living room staring at it. Who was she waiting for though? She was puzzled on that one but kept it up till Helen told her to go to bed. _

"_You really don't know? Arielle whispered while running her fingers through her blonde hair. She felt hurt with how her own mother could forget such an occasion but kept it bottled within. How could someone do that to someone? Why couldn't at least one person remember? Helen turned off the faucet before turning towards her daughter whose brown eyes were staring at the table. _

"_There's nothing special about today, Arielle! Now go do something alright?" Helen said while turning back towards the window. The blonde pushed back the tears to run off to her room that held her whole life within it's clutches. She closed the door quietly before falling onto her red colored bed that was being to be forever stained in her tears. Did someone remember this day other than her? Arielle closed her eyes to stop the rush of the tears while trying to shuffle through the blank memories in her mind. What was exactly wrong with her? _

* * *

"Do you always remember moments like that?" David broke her away from the tragic moments from her childhood. Her distant mind fell back into what was now remaining in front of her. Something that Helen couldn't break into a thousand pieces after her leaving them the night before. Her eyes fell to a close before nodding briefly while feeling broken like she had for so long until things seemed to piece itself back together. Could she ever escape them in the long run? Hopefully for the remaining part of her eternity she could but they'd come back. The demonic creatures had seemed to slowly disappear as if Helen had created them to make Arielle to afraid to leave the confides of her home.

"Not all the time, I can often remember the childhood I had with you. Those were the moments I only cared about and kept me away from Helen." Arielle answered while resting her head on his chest with her arms still wrapped around his neck.

"You'll forget about them soon enough." He said. She hoped for the best then instead of trying to dwell on those bad moments. They'd be gone soon enough like David told her and she believed him completely. Forgetting about them was all she ever wanted and she'd get that opportunity.

"It won't be too bad? Paul keeps telling me the amount of pain is torturous." Arielle said. The two had decided to leave to be with the rest of the family that had waited up for them. She'd go through the pain for all of them and to finally feel like she could belong to something. As Helen said, Arielle had been made to become like them and it hadn't bothered her. The amount of torture she'd have to go through was the only part she wasn't looking for at all.

* * *

To _ThePhantomismyLove _for the review.

To _NeonBunny _for the suggestion for the gift and her happiness over Arielle and David's first kiss. Which I must agree, I'm very happy about as well since it came out so well.

To _Scarlet Has Fantasy Issues _for that lovely review. I was surprised that everyone really loved it so thank you!

To _Mrs Ace Merrill _for the review on how perfect the chapter was and the question!

I apologize for this short chapter but it was needed and I gave you guys a longer chapter last time! Still next time will be longer and more exciting than this one! ;D

**I need more questions for Arielle so send them via the box below or PM! **

**If you want to leave your thoughts than do so below and or favorite/follow Bonded.**

**Check out Bonded's new cover as well on your way out! **

**Song Recommendation: **_Disenchanted – _My Chemical Romance which is what I listened to when I wrote this chapter.


	21. An Eternity With You

_An Eternity With You_ / Chapter Nineteen

THIRD PERSON POINT OF VIEW

It had seemed different when Arielle had entered the cave as if something had already changed. Soon enough her heart would stop beating for the rest of her eternity and things would be whole once again. What if she ended like Star? Half in the world around her and the other in a completely different plain. That wasn't what was supposed to happen to red since there was so much written out for her. If she didn't make the change than what would happen? Certainly the Boys wouldn't hate her, right? Arielle grew fearful once she calmly sat down at the fountain's edge while her knuckles turned white at that grip she held. Every possible thing that could go wrong had crossed her mind before but now it had gotten worse. At that moment, Arielle had wished that her birthday hadn't even mattered or crossed either of her friends minds. To be in a completely different world was what she wanted at that moment even with how wonderful the night had been for her. Still she was scared at that moment with no comfort or hope still stirring around in her. Star had looked at the red – headed miss with sadness in her brown ones. How could she just let this happen to her? She knew that it was meant to be but still it seemed like Arielle was full of confusion and fear like herself. How could her own mother turn away from her own daughter like this? Star wrapped the thin colorful material around her shoulders while walking over to her timid friend. Placing a hand on her shoulder, Arielle had jumped with a start but Star had received two brown one's with fear swimming within.

"You don't have to do this." Star whispered while hearing the Boys outside. They had decided to feed before letting the red drink from the jeweled bottle. Star had stayed behind with Laddie who was at the seventeen year-old's feet and listening in on the conversation between the two. He didn't exactly know about what was going on but he did feel sorry for the one with the creative name. Arielle shook her head violently in which the waves of red smacked against the side's of her face. Why did she have to go through something like this? Star placed an arm around her friend to give her a hug as if to calm her nerves but it hadn't worked.

"I have to. They're expecting it out of me and I know I want this for myself but I'm scared. What if I'm not what they expect out of me?" Arielle said with a sigh afterward. There was no need for such tears at the moment so she had pushed that far into her mind. They were expecting this for her? Star shook her head at this for it brought the anger out of her. How could they do this to such a young girl? Arielle could do whatever she wanted like become an artist that Star knew she could be. Instead she was to become David's little pet and drink from human's without an opinion of her own. Star knew that Arielle did care deeply for David but it still gave her no freedom.

"It doesn't matter what they expect. You're a wonderful individual and one of the strongest I've met to go through all of this since a child. You can go through this just as well so don't listen to what they have to say. Your mother shouldn't have put you in this position and David shouldn't have to expect anything out of you. You are Arielle and that was what you were destined to be – whatever you feel like you should do than you should go out there and make it happen!" Star said with a small smile towards her dear friend. Whatever would happen to her than Star would be behind every step. It was like being the mother that Arielle never did have. Someone had to keep Arielle going in the right direction and it'd be her regardless of what she would argue back. Laddie was like her son so why shouldn't Arielle be like her daughter or at least younger sister? The red-head smiled back at the women before pulling her into a hug.

"You have such kind words to spread around, Star. Thank you for keeping me at the surface through all of this mess." Arielle said while looking over at the Boys who were entering the cave once more. At that moment, Arielle didn't feel the fear like she had expected she would have. Why think of what could go wrong? It would only grow worse as time passed and Arielle didn't want that at all. Paul had decided that they should actually celebrate the red's birthday before letting fate take her away. It had also been a means of distracting her from all the thoughts that had built up inside her head. By the end of their 'fun', Arielle had received a journal from Dwayne who had written on the inside

_Where you can store your thoughts safely, my sister._

_Dwayne_

and that was something that she could only expect him to buy. Luckily enough, Arielle had gotten another sketchbook from Marko since she had told him that she used up all the other ones. It was an extremely great gift for her to add the collection of the other ones she had. Paul had gotten her a bracelet like his own in which they could remain '_twins' _and Arielle liked that gift enough to already put on her wrist; Matching wrist of course as he requested. David hadn't gotten her anything but Arielle hadn't been bothered with that especially with the gift's she had gotten. It wasn't like she didn't have a wonderful night with David already and that had been the perfect gift for her.

"Thank you so much! I don't exactly understand why you'd buy me anything in the first place." Arielle had admitted once placing her two books in a stack beside her. Marko had placed an arm around her while she had done so. Gifts weren't something she was so used to but this had been her new family which meant there were going to be things she wouldn't expect. Everything was new to her which was nice to see especially since things had been worse at home.

"Why wouldn't we buy something for our sister on her birthday?" Marko questioned. Sister? Arielle smiled at the thought while looking up at her new home and family. Wrapping her fingers around the locket safely on her neck, Arielle listened in on the silence that fell in the cave. Marko had abandoned her at that moment but Paul took up the seat quickly after. David looked over at her and Arielle let out a small sigh before letting a smile appear on her face. Things would change right after this moment but it wasn't like it would a bad one either. The red-head walked over to David who was given the bottle by her other brother who looked over at her with his usual grin.

"You just need to take one sip, Princess." He said before handing her the bottle. Star held her breath before looking away from her daughter that held the decision right in her hands. She knew exactly what was to become of her dear one and it saddened her. Would she change completely into a monster like them? Laddie hopped off the couch that Dwayne sat at before running over to his own mother. Arielle placed the bottle against her glossed lips before taking a sip that decided her fate. The Boys cheered as Marko grabbed the bottle from her to put away. A smile crossed her face as David grabbed one of her hands.

"Now I'll have that dance with you, Princess." David whispered to her before holding her against him. Arielle placed a small kiss on his cheek before wrapping her arms around his neck.

* * *

I had promised a longer chapter but I failed to accomplish that. You can't hate me for updating twice today though so!

Send in your love through the box below or PM me.


	22. Die For You

_Die For You__ / _Chapter Twenty

Third Person Point Of View

Blood is one temptation that was something that a certain red-head couldn't keep at bay. It was the burn at the back of the throat that bothered her that full afternoon after drinking from the bottle. Had it been a stupid decision? Something that could have been easily fixed? There's was no second choice after letting yourself be dragged down to Hell. It was something you could never change about you whether you disliked it or not. You could nearly think of it being like something you extremely dislike about you but there was nothing that could be done about it. It was as if you are forever attached to that one decision in your life. It'll always make a reappearance with the sensation of being thirsty for blood and or just passing a single mortal on the street. It would always be the last touch of sunshine that sparks that anger in the back of your mind. You had many that were completely fine with the decision that would last for centuries and there was always others who complained. It had been a bothersome thing to hear about from Star who found herself drowning away in a depressed state. It had been an honest mistake with her drinking from the bottle but Arielle was completely different. The choice had been made for her own happiness and fate in the long run. Her heart wouldn't beat after her first taste of blood. It was something that would never leave her – a decision of a lifetime. For Arielle – Johnson – this decision had been the best of them all. The taste of the red liquid had been different for all but it was unique to Arielle. In her childhood, Helen had drank a lot from mortal's who stumbled upon their path or who were just the unfortunate in life. This was something that hadn't been wrong to the child because that was what she was surrounded with. People who drained the life out of innocent – To some, not so innocent – mortals that had a whole life ahead of them. It was the choice that made her able to live on this life ahead of her. That was the one matter that kept her from not tearing the brown orbs away from the male. He had after all been the rudest of them all that night when the Boys had taken her out to the Santa Carla Boardwalk. It hadn't been an innocent move on his part but Arielle decided that this would be her time to change. The Boys had agreed after learning about the possibilities that could have occurred that night. Star had looked away once the discussion of exactly it must go along but that had been quick for Arielle to pick up on. Once a certain amount of blood had been drained from her victim, Star had turned a curious eye to the keen difference in Arielle.

"I thought we all had agreed that staring was rude?" Arielle remarked while wiping the trace of blood on the corner of her crimson colored lips. Paul had looked over at Marko with the new difference in their sibling who wasn't even sure what was going on. Dwayne had looked up at David who was staring at the usual red-headed miss on the ground next to the male who had but only touched her wrongly. Confusion sparkled in her newer colored brown orbs that transitioned to a more softer color. It had become an interesting lighter shade of brown that appeared to be the color of honey. Star sat in front of her friend that was looking down at her lap while chipping off the red on her nails. All traces of the color was disappearing on her without even the miss knowing it.

"You look so different." Star said in disbelief. The child perked an eyebrow up in question over their staring. Was something off about them? Her hand flew to the usual red mess but as she slipped her fingers through it, Arielle had noticed the difference right away. Platinum had taken over the red over her taste of blood had happened. What had happened? The usual waves had turned into curls down her back with the split ends completely gone. Arielle slowly picked herself up from the ground while brushing the sand off her legs. Her hands shook as she did so but it had been accomplished.

"Would someone care to tell me what happened to the red?" Arielle asked. Helen had watched at the distance usual to her that week as the scene took place. It had been clear that Arielle had gone against her wishes over that week. Things shouldn't have taken place but it had. Helen noticed the dangling earring in her daughter's ear and the small kiss shared the other evening. It had bothered her that the innocence that made her daughter special was gone in a flash. Arielle was another toy for David to mess around with until tossing it away. Helen wouldn't be around for her to crawl back over to. How could she take in a daughter that wasn't obedient? She'd take away another child until finding the absolute perfect child. It was but only her happiness that mattered but this time it would go better. Helen had learned a lesson or two with Arielle.

"You look better this way, Princess." David said. Her eyes bounced over to him before finding herself near him. It was better than being sat down in a circle while being criticized. Would she need to get used to that? Possibly if it would ever be needed in the near future of hers. Now it was but time to have a small chat with Max about the deal being sealed. Than their lives could go along like it should. Except it was unknown to them that there was but another path for them to take. It wasn't the end but it was the beginning of a whole other chapter.

* * *

Flowers To

**Authors Note**: I apologies for the wait for this short chapter but I had a lot of things to accomplish. I'm shocked on how many reviews I received for the last chapter but thank you all the same! This chapter is more of a starter to the movie in a way, I absolutely can't wait for this for there's much to move along with Arielle and David's relationship. Will there be trouble? Is that the end of Helen? Is Star transitioning to a whole other individual? I'm not sure yet but we'll be finding out sooner or later!

**Leave some love in the box below or PM me!**

To _Scarlet Has Fantasy Issues –_ Isn't it a horrible way to treat a girl on her birthday? Than again it's Helen so it's not a huge surprise. The family dynamic in the story is crucial. THANK YOU A BILLION TIMES, dear! I'm glad I'm getting better at writing and that's what I'd like to see.

To _NeonBunny –_ I bet a lot of people would be in the hate club for Helen. Yes, the ending was cute wasn't it? I tried the hardest to perfect it.

To _GothicPhantom –_ You have a perfect user name, by the way. You really like the story that much? Thank you! Arielle is a very beautiful name indeed. I kind of got the idea with how she has red-head and the Disney character – Ariel. I'd only see Arielle easily going along with the transition so I made it that way. Good death for Helen! Thank you so much for that suggestion, I bet David will agree to that.

To _Mrs Ace Merrill –_ I finally added it in for you like I promised, dear c: That's how I was going to make the whole transition for Arielle even though she loves her red hair.

To _PhysccticOnna –_ Thank you a billion times, dear! I'm so happy you caught up though c': There's so much to come!

To _VogueCharlotteVogue –_ Addicted to it? c': Thank you! Star is changed up a bit in my story and I like that.

To _angel2169 - _Thank you for the follow!


	23. A Simple Warning

_A Simple Warning _/ Chapter Twenty One

**Third Person Point Of View**

It had been a drastic change after taking the complete transformation but it had also suited her. Helen had said it was in her blood and it would be her fate in the end to become like them. Now as the next night had arrived, Arielle had to ask Star if there was any differences other than the platinum colored hair. The women had to tell her exactly what changed but it only irritated Arielle to find out that there were other changes. It upset her that there had to be something that was tinkered with. Why couldn't she have remained the same? There was no more red to her hair at all or even evidence that at one point there had been any. Star had told her that it looked nice but the seventeen year-old refused to believe that. It would be something to get used to again whether she wanted to or not. As Arielle and Star walked carelessly through the thickening crowds, Arielle held onto Laddie's hand as well did the other women. Her crimson lips twitched up into a smile as the three of them walked down to where the small concert was being held. It was like living a whole other lifestyle now but it worked for her.

"How are you taking the change?" Star asked while brushing back her mess of brown hair. The three climbed up to see the stage clearly as well for Laddie to see better. Arielle had run this question over and over in her mind but could never consider a horrible thought about it – other than the sudden change in appearance. It had only been two day's that Arielle had made the change but there wasn't any complaints. Granted it meant having to feed from another human being but she tried not thinking about it. She believed that it would be considered nothing but a means of surviving later on.

"I'm rather neutral about it all." Arielle said while shrugging her shoulders. Star smiled at her friend before dancing to the music slightly to let her take her far away from her mind. Arielle had began twirling the younger male around who was laughing with her. Her laughter had started to sound like soft bells in the distance. _Do you see him staring at us? _Star asked before turning her direction more towards her friend. Arielle had scanned the crowd before letting her orbs fall on the male who had began talking to Cordelia before. _He's staring at you, Star. _Arielle had fired back at her before letting her gaze fall back towards the smiling Laddie. _How can you say he's not staring at both of us? _Star said while stepping back down on the sand. _His eyes are directly on **you **Star and not I. Can you imagine if another man was staring at me other than David? _Arielle joked before helping Laddie off the higher platform. Star laughed at the statement her friend made before grabbing hold of Laddie's hand as Arielle did. _It doesn't matter if he was staring at me or not. Or does it? _Star questioned while the three of them walked back up the stairs. _It actually does if you are looking at him for a snack. You know David wouldn't allow that, don't you? _Arielle said before focusing her attention on the multiple human's walking by them. Her thirst for blood had been hard to control but Arielle controlled it. After all, Paul and Marko would be taking her to feed which was good enough for her. _He looked rather nice though and I don't mean for a snack, Arielle! _Star responded before hearing the sigh from Arielle.

"He's a bad man, Star." Arielle explained before shaking her head at the memories of Cordelia. Nobody knew what happened her but it seemed like she just disappeared off the face of the Earth. _Why do you say that? Do you know him? _Star questioned. Arielle glanced back before noticing the man following them.

"I'd stay far away from him but I'm only warning you." Arielle said. The younger one took a glance back to see the individual still following them and Arielle grimaced. If only she had known what happened to her older friend than it would lift that little guilt she had. If she had stayed behind than what could have happened? Would Cordelia be 'safely' home at Helen's house?

"Did I warn you about David?" Star fired back. The blonde looked over with a raised eyebrow. Why did she need to warn her about him?

"I've known him for a long time. You didn't have to warn me, Star." Arielle said. There was no use for a simple warning from Star about David. She had known him before but certainly not now. Still there was plenty of time for her to actually get to know him. _Everyone changes, Arielle. _Star responded while Arielle had seen the Boys ahead which brought a smile to her face. There was always something about them that brought her mood up admittedly. It was like going home to an actual family that cared for her. Arielle loved them with all her heart even if it was no longer beating any more.

"This conversation isn't about me. I've given you a simple warning and you can listen to it or not. But once you make the mistake of associating with that man, I will not help you out of it. I do hope you're smart enough to listen to this small advice of mine." Arielle said before departing the women. Laddie trailed behind the younger miss while leaving Star behind to look over at the man who Arielle had warned her about. Arielle rested her fingertips on David's cheek before pecking him once. _You look upset, Princess. _David remarked while Arielle watched Star slowly walk over to them. Now the women would be riding with Paul and Arielle would ride with David. _Star started up an argument with me. _Arielle answered back while looking over to the male as she swung her leg around the bike to leave the Santa Carla Boardwalk. Her arms wrapped around David as she set her head on his shoulder. _You won didn't you? _David asked and Arielle turned her head to look over at him with a smirk in crimson. _I always do, don't I? _Arielle said before the Boys rode off.

* * *

**Flowers To**

Authors Notes: I really enjoyed writing this chapter for some odd reason. I'm in need of questions for Arielle!

To _Scarlet Has Fantasy Issues –_ I'm so glad the ending was epic, I hoped so. Thank you so much and I definitely will keep up the good work!

To _Mrs Ace Merrill –_ Definitely used that idea! I'm always in need of some good idea's.


	24. I Hope I'm The Only One On Your Mind

**I Hope I'm The Only One On Your Mind** | Chapter _Twenty Two_

* * *

"I've already told you this already, Arielle. You'll be riding with Paul and that's final." David said. Confusion was clear in her lighter colored eyes since the first remark. Usually the two always rode together but what suddenly changed? Was something off that she couldn't see? Arielle let a sharp deep breath escape her crimson lips as she ran a shaking hand through her blonde locks. There was no explanation to why Star would be riding with David and Arielle was stuck with Paul. There was nothing wrong with her brother but it didn't make any sense at that moment. Did she do something wrong? It didn't seem possible at that moment. Did he not care for her anymore? It was true that there had been some distance since the night before her complete transformation. What was exactly wrong?

"You still have yet to tell me _why _this is happening. Did I do something wrong?" Arielle asked while pacing back and forth. Every since the warning given to Star, Arielle had put a distance between them. Star didn't even bother going near the other women especially since it was like she had told her what to do. It was just that Arielle wanted to keep her friend safe and sound – not in the hands of that horrible man. There was something off about him that rattled her nerves. How did nobody else see this?

"I don't feel like having an argument with you." David said while lighting up the third cigarette that night. She was irritating him but he'd put up with especially since it involved her. Arielle worried a bit to much and David didn't understand that. There was nothing wrong about her but her pacing currently. Arielle quit her pacing to calm her nerves. The walking wasn't particularly helping her in this case. Nothing was actually going to help with this. Perhaps Star knew about it? Arielle wasn't sure but figuring out was her priority.

"I'm not trying to start an argument, David. All I want to know is why you suddenly don't want me to ride with you. Is Star still on your mind?" Arielle asked but it flowed out in more of a whisper than anything. It worried her if that question could be correct. Star didn't care for him or did she? Lies were always seeming to wiggle its way into her life.

"Never mind. I'm going to go _some _place else at this moment." Arielle dismissed herself out the room. It was better than dwelling on the possibilities that David still thought about Star more than she wished he didn't. The night had been able to calm her nerves more than anything – not blood but the inky sky could. There was nothing about the love for human blood that settled her nerves because it was only needed as a food source. Granted Arielle was upset enough to rip apart a few mortals, it was best not to at the time. She'd probably be to lazy to even clean up her mess which meant there would have to be a means of chatting with Max. It wasn't that she hated the man but he made her nervous. Max had been like a father to all of them and Arielle wasn't even used to having that kind of figure in her life. She wished at that moment to have a mother to talk to about these types of things. What would that be like? Arielle would never know especially after making the change. There was no mother for her to have other than Helen who had moved on rather quickly to another child. What would having a father be like? Arielle wanted to know at that moment just to seem normal. There was nothing about her life that remained like an average life. Monsters had become more real to her now and the only family she'd ever have was the Boys. A smile seemed to form on her face as she thought about them. The way they could make her laugh until her sides hurt. Or how she could talk to them for hours without getting bored. It was nice to have a brother like Dwayne who kept her in line and completely safe. Then you had Marko who was becoming the one that she'd go to for anything. He always had good advice for her and Arielle liked how they could talk about anything. Paul always put a smile on her face even if she was in the worst mood possible. They were her brothers and would be for a very long time. David was a different case that Arielle didn't want to deal with anymore. She wasn't in the mood to argue anymore with him or try to please him. Arielle wanted to be herself without having to worry about making a mistake in front of him. Her brothers didn't care if she made a fool out of herself. Of course Arielle loved David even with not knowing him very well but now it seemed hard to be around him. He was someone she could barely deal with yet she loved him.

There was something different about this life that she didn't like. Arielle was alone now and it didn't feel right. Someone was usually right behind her mistakes and decisions. Now all that was gone for a full eternity and that terrified her. Arielle wanted have that smile appear on her face once more without having to fake it. She had thought when she moved away from that nightmare that there wouldn't be a need to fake a cheerful face. Now it was slowly latching itself back on to her. Could her depression kick back in? _Arielle? _She looked up at the sky while hearing Marko's voice. _What do you want? _She questioned while watching the twinkling stars. It was a beautiful sight except she was looking up at it alone. _Are you okay? _He asked while Arielle tried to fight back her feelings. _I'm okay_ and the lie slipped right out. There was nothing okay about this situation but Arielle would lie her way right through it. After all it was something she was getting good at. Getting up from her position on the ground, Arielle made a glance back up in the sky. _**I hope I'm the only one on your mind.**_

* * *

**Authors Notes** / I liked writing this chapter even if it was sad for Arielle. Thought up a new idea for another David/OC story which I'll be starting AFTER Bonded is complete.

To _Mrs Ace Merrill _/ I loved writing the last chapter but not as much as I enjoyed this one. It just followed right out of my head and that's somewhat of a good sign. I'm always in need of ideas! (':

To _Scarlet Has Fantasy Issues _/ Arielle doesn't _always _win arguments like this one but usually with Star than yes. She might be able to win an argument with Paul over something completely and utterly stupid? Does that count?

To _GothicPhantom _/ That's actually a good idea and quite the thought I have. Trouble is always ahead for Bonded - makes sense though for it. Another great idea! Thank you! (':

To _bleedingscars _for the favorite!


	25. He Makes Me Upset Like Nobody Else Can

**He Makes Me Upset Like Nobody Else Can** / _Chapter Twenty Three_

The Santa Carla Boardwalk was like an escape from the ache she felt. It was just coming from the arguments but it was from the burn at the back of her throat. For one night it was a clear wish of hers to be normal again. She could easily remember the night when Cordelia dragged her here. The only bad thing about that memory was falling on her bum, being picked by some Surf Nazi and seeing him for the first time. What if she didn't bother with him? Could the pain at the moment cease to exist? Arielle knew that was false for the plans were to be put in action on her seventeenth. There was nothing good about growing up and now that would never happen. It reminded her of Peter Pan – which had a film adaption that she never saw – with never growing up. What would have growing up feel like? Though growing old hadn't been exciting for her, Arielle wanted some bit of normality in her life.

A sigh escaped her lips as she walked down the path. It had been lite up by the lamp posts up ahead and the shine of the lights from the concert. Music wasn't her top priority at the moment as if it was going through one ear and out the other. Her ride here was as normal as it could be except it wasn't the same. Seeing Star ride with David made her angry to the core. Why her? Hatred seemed to navigate its way back to that women. There was something about Star that irritated her. The locket was warm against her cold skin, Arielle ripped the chain off from her neck. It twirled around as she held it up to her eyes before it was being thrown over the railing. The locket had been a beautiful gift but now it only angered her. _You clearly aren't okay, Arielle. _Marko reappeared back in her mind as she fought to block all thoughts. Why couldn't her brothers leave her alone? Paul even thought something was up even though he was on cloud nine. _It's not something I wish to talk about at the moment. _She had answered before turning away from the beach side. The locket was gone off in the distance for someone else to have – it was being avoided by her like the plague. _David wants you to return - _He said before Arielle stomped her foot in protest. Why did he have to control everyone's moves? _I have no interest in going home yet_. That had been her final argument towards it but still found herself walking back. Why did she have to follow like a little lost puppy dog? _I guess you're upset with him? What did he do now? _Marko questioned. She looked down at her chipped painted nails as she walked down the boardwalk. _He makes me upset like nobody else can, Marko. _Arielle replied before seeing them off to the side. Star was evidently gone as was Laddie but it hadn't bothered her.

"We almost went on a search party for you, cupcake." Paul said as the girl took a spot between them. Dwayne looked over to his sister to look at her eyes that were filled with a mixture of emotions. He knew that something had to have happened since Arielle would have been next to their leader's side right away. It was strange to not see them together all the time. Arielle let the corners of her lips twitch up in a small smile before crossing her arms.

"And yet you didn't?" She teased. Her eyes trailed over to see Star walking next to the man that she warned her about. At that moment the warning hadn't even processed her mind anymore. It was like Star was becoming the enemy in her life. The line between liking her and hating her was becoming extremely thin. Usually Arielle didn't hate people but the Poodle was another case. Paul placed an arm around the girl's shoulder as her eyes fell back to the ground.

"He isn't worth the trouble." Arielle whispered. Nobody was worth the trouble in her mind if they fought back. That would go out to any boy who caused her an issue anymore. She didn't need David, did she? What if she did? How long could she go without him? It didn't matter as long as she could make it. Arielle looked over at David and his eyes were on her now. The women shook her head before turning away from him completely. Arielle had to keep repeating in her mind that he just wasn't worth the trouble; God was she wrong.

* * *

_**Do you really think Arielle is going to give up on David? **Tell me what you think in the box below! _

Authors Notes: _I really do apologize for this awfully short chapter but it will be moving the story along. Thanks for the amount of love for this story! My goal was to have at least 75 reviews and now I have 77! So thank you so much, dears. _

To _VogueCharlotteVogue_ - Aren't they the coolest of couples? Though they are in a bit of a rough patch - they'll work things out.

To _Scarlet Has Fantasy Issues_ - Some chapters just have to be sad :'c I feel bad for poor little Arielle sometimes.

To _Mrs Ace Merrill_ - David has issues - that's all I'll say (; I can see that scene being played out quite well!

To _crimsonsky132_ - Glad you're catching up! Thank you for all the love!

_/Whispers/ Working on the next plot line for a new David/OC story ;D _


	26. I Can See Us Dying

**I Can See Us Dying** / _Chapter Twenty Four_

**Authors Notes**: I want to explain this whole chapter before you read it. The whole chapter goes through Arielle's head – more like a kind of 'dream' sequence. There is a song that goes with this chapter, Don't Speak by No Doubt, and I got inspiration from it to write this whole thing. It shows how Arielle feels about her relationship with David and how she feels as if its at a dead end. So if it's a little confusing, apologies but it works with the chapters.

I do not own The Lost Boys or Don't Speak by No Doubt.

* * *

_You and me, we used to be together_

_Every day together, always _

Her long black lashes briefly touched down on her pale skin that was a pasty white. The waves of platinum framed her face to only wash out her more. The only color was her crimson lips that formed a sweet smile. Harsh wind tossed through her hair to create a mess of tangles that would take some time to brush out. The sun was shining onto the beach to make the particles of sand seem like tiny lights. Soft bells of laughter fell from her lips as her face lite up. An arm was wrapped around her arm and the miss smiled up at him. Her lips formed the words of 'I love you' before a shining white light made the world disappear around them.

_I really feel that I'm losing my best friend_

_I can't believe this could be the end _

Red lines caked her pale skin as the two drifted further apart. She was alone like before in a cruel world that never had happy endings. It seemed familiar as if it would never be put to an end in her life. A women with soft curls of brown walked up to the child as the platinum blonde miss sank to the ground. Pain spiraled from her chest as she cried out to the women.

"Why do you always have to do this to us?" The child screamed out as the women let a smile latch on to her face. Fake was what she was and created it in her child's mind. The women crouched down to rest a finger on the platinum blonde's child to snap her head up. The red mess was a result of the pain inside – tears from hell that never stopped. The women placed a hand on the child's face before slapping her. Her figure sank more to the ground with more of the pain from the women.

"I wouldn't have to do this if you weren't so blind to the situation!" The women hissed while wrapping her fingers around the tiny wrist. Her child was dainty but that was expected as she grew up. It would be so easy for her to snap something or just completely put a stake through that warm heart of hers. The thought made the corner of her lips twitch up in a smile – there would be no use for Arielle Johnson any longer.

"Blind? What do you mean, mama?" Arielle cried out while trying to slip out of the woman's grip. Helen looked into the warm honey eyes of her child that shined with innocence and pain. Her child was too fragile to live as one of them, what would become of her? Helen brushed back the platinum strands behind her child's ear while sighing.

_It looks as through you're letting go_

_And if it's real, well I don't want to know_

"He still loves Star, doe. How can you love him if he doesn't love you?" Helen whispered. Her child's eyes widened at the news her mother was feeding her. Could it be possible? The red stained her pretty face and now she was more tainted than before. It sounded about right though and it rattled her nerves. Her mama would be right which was scary for her.

"He has to love me, mama. I want him too!" Arielle said while letting go of the fight between them. What was the point anymore? There was no fight to be held when there was nothing to win. Arielle didn't want a happy ending if it didn't involve the love of her life.

_Don't speak_

_I know just what you're saying_

_So please stop explaining_

_Don't tell me 'cause it hurts_

"The man will never love you, doe. Get over him and move on – its better this way." Helen said while wrapping her arms around her sobbing child. It was best to ruin what they have or would have before it started it. The world surrounding them swallowed up with Arielle's despair into something else. A completely different world tucked away in the back of her mind.

_Our memories, they can be inviting_

_But some are altogether mighty frightening_

_As we die, both you and I _

_With my head in my hands, I sit and cry_

Arielle groaned with pain as she sat up from the dusty floor of the cave. Above where the Boys sleeping comfortably while she sat in daze from the fall. Was she really blind from the situation in front of her? Was David still in love with Star? Arielle blinked a few times while rubbing where she hit her head. How stupid was she to fall from the 'bed'? _Did you really fall? _David question as she stumbled around a few times before finally walking in the straight line that was normal. _Does it look like I did it for fun? _Arielle fired back while stretching out her arms above her head. It only brought her shirt to raise up that she had to fix quickly. How could she so easily fall like that? Her head slightly hurt but from the amount of trauma the world inside her head created.

"Are you okay, Princess?" David asked as he appeared next to her petite form. Arielle shook her head a few times before the pain inside slowly slipped away from her. What was going on within her? Was Helen just sending that stupid message through her? Arielle blinked a few more times before finally settling on that everything was normal again.

"Everything is a hundred and ten percent, David." Arielle said with a thumbs up. Falling wasn't exactly something she expected but it added to several issues. Now she was awake and there was no way she could go back to sleep. Once Arielle was await than there was no more sleep to be had.

"You shouldn't hide things." he replied as she plopped down on the ground once more. She waved the comment away like it was nothing. There was more flying around in her head that she couldn't control. Arielle felt like Helen was right – Star was more important. There was never a time when Arielle felt she was good enough for him compared to the other girls.

_You and me_

_I can see us dying, are we?_

* * *

Authors Notes: So I finally updated and now you can stop hating me for life! I'm trying to go through more idea's for Arielle so if you have suggestions than tell me in the box below.

To Scarlet Has Fantasy Issues – I agree, down with the Poodle! Don't worry though because things are taking a turn for the better for Arielle and David soon enough.

To Mrs Ace Merrill – Arielle never gives up on David, the child loves him too much.

To NeonBunny – She is, isn't she? Poodle must be ended!

I must recommend you look up the lovely individual named Harley's Joker or either watch Reel Butter on Youtube. He is brilliant and you'll enjoy the comedic elements of the web series. Overall if you don't know Harley's Joker than go find out about him!


	27. The Definition Of Disappearing

**The Definition Of Disappearing** / _Chapter Twenty Five_

Things weren't taken lightly in their 'household' especially if it meant another member of the group. The group was in a uneasy silence in the spacious room that had grown around them. You had Laddie sitting in Arielle's lap as she held his comic in place for him to read, Paul was sitting next to her with his stereo, Marko settled in the corner, Dwayne sitting comfortably on the couch, David sitting in his usual seating arrangement and Star trying to not meet their stares. Turning the page of the comic quietly for the child to continue, Arielle let her gaze fall onto it's bright colors. Lately things were becoming rather difficult for the Boys with Max wanting Star to change by the end of the week and Micheal trying to weasel his way into the group. He must have been that desperate for friends in Santa Carla or else there would be no mention of his name in the cave. Just the name made a ball of uneasy feelings at the pit of her stomach. What if he did end up in the group? Arielle let that drift in her mind before opening her mouth to speak. Instead she just pressed her crimson lips together in case of something stupid slipping out of her mouth. Laddie turned to the next page of the Batman comic before being submerged into the drawings. Arielle was glad he wasn't old enough to know the things that were becoming evident in the cave. He was becoming a son to her and Arielle wasn't going to let any harm come to him – physically or mentally.

"It was a stupid mistake to even think I could fit in here, I can't stand any of you anymore." Star exclaimed as she turned her back from them. She couldn't take their appearance or attitudes anymore – it was sickening for her. Each of them were destructive in their own way and it wasn't just for the fact of them being killers. It wasn't their choice in the matter – it was the factor of living forever and never aging with the amount of partying was worth every bit. Granted it meant the death of another 'innocent' human but still made the end of it all wonderful. Star felt disgusted that she was even around these individuals for so long. They should be killed for what they do especially with no bit freedom for her. Why was she so clueless when she drank from that bottle? Arielle had a choice but chose the wrong one. How stupid could that girl have been? Star was most disgusted by the seventeen year-old even if it was due to some 'deal' made up for her.

"Who said we ever liked you?" Paul mumbled. A small laugh escaped Arielle's mouth as she watched the scene unfold over the top of the comic. It might mean that Star could get taken out of the cave – or more importantly their family which could solve everything. The only issue was that she knew of their kind and Max wouldn't have that; They wouldn't have it. That could be dangerous for them and death was just waiting to happen. Arielle couldn't even imagine a stake being sent right through her heart, it sounded cruel for someone to do to another being. There was nothing positive about that outcome for anyone. The two of the younger one's finished the comic and tossed it next to the platinum haired miss.

"You made the choice to join us, Star. Now you must remain with us no matter how much you hate it. I guess you should have thought about it before you did anything?" David said. The Poodle crossed her arms across her chest before stomping her foot once – It wouldn't be easy to just leave them. She never made a choice for herself and now it was mocking her. There was no exit to this nightmare for her, Star wasn't like the game that was being played. Arielle let her eyes flicker around the home as she listened in on the comfortable silence. Star was stuck there and there was nothing to do about it – unless she favored death? A smile appeared on the woman's face as she thought of the amount of torture Star could go through before death took her. It could easily happen with a different turn of events and Arielle would gladly handle it.

"You never gave me a choice and I wish to leave now. Or else I could just walk out of this cave right now." Star said while turning back around to see the others with curious looks in their eyes. Would she actually even attempt that? It was now nearing eleven o' clock at night which meant they were free to do whatever they wanted if it meant the outdoors. Star couldn't even make it outside without getting her neck snapped or a sharp object right through her chest. The possibilities were endless as Arielle thought with a sweet smile tugging on her crimson lips.

"We aren't stopping you." David replied. The Poodle raised an eyebrow at this with wonder. Could she actually do it? It seemed right and Star could easily attempt that task. Arielle looked over at Paul with curiosity and the exact wonder Star held. Why was their leader allowing that? What about Max or the blood in her system that would take over? There was no way that the women wouldn't die with the blood circulating through her stream of human blood; It was nearly impossible. She'd go through horrible pain until just slowly dying, but over a course of a few days with torture. It was a horrible thing for a vampire to not have blood through their system.

"Than I'll be taking my departure now." Star exclaimed while walking off into the cool air of Santa Carla. How could this happen so easily as if it was nothing? Arielle chewed on her bottom lip until tasting the blood circulating in her system, it only reminded her how thirsty she was getting. Soon enough they would be leaving for the boardwalk like usual. What if Max noticed Star was missing? What would happen to all of them? Arielle got up from her seat after Laddie walked over to Dwayne who was getting ready to leave for the night.

"Is there a reason to why you just allowed her to walk out? I didn't know it could be so easy without any damage." Arielle said as she walked over to David. There was never a time that Arielle wanted to leave the Boys except for the trouble slowly vanishing. Arielle was being to just give up on David which seemed like the right choice at the time. Why wouldn't she? Giving up wasn't something Arielle wanted to teach Laddie but it was going to happen between the two either way. She was tired of each trouble happening and that would slowly dissolve into nothing.

"The damage happens later for Star." David replied. Her wonder appeared back in the lightly brown colored eyes especially with the small kiss placed on her cheek. The amount of anger was burst into flames and love was being replaced. Arielle hated that it could all be solved with one moment – the bond did that and it could make each problem vanish.

"You're going to have to do better than that, darling." Arielle said with a small smile. Things were slowly being put back together and that was what she wanted. Love was always going to be between them – nearly like a happily ever after. Arielle had her home with the ones she loved. Everything seemed right but could it last?

* * *

Authors Notes – This may or may not have gone how I wanted it to go but I enjoyed it. There has _finally _been a nice ending to a chapter in a while. Arielle and David aren't in a mess currently which makes me smile. Do you think that is the 'end' of Star? What do you think shall happen?

To Mrs Ace Merrill – Sitting down and talking was what I _thought _would have happened but it didn't? Instead I added something into the mix but with a happy ending. I adore romance/mushy scenes even if I haven't perfected them yet. One day we will have a Arielle and David romance/mushy scene but till then, I shall try to continue writing their journey. I too love them, so perfect together. I'm so surprised that it's so amazing – this makes me smile.

To Scarlet Has Fantasy Issues – Yes, a flying update your way! Always will keep smiling ;D

To VogueCharlotteVogue – For always being there to talk to me about random things and being incredibly amazing!

Another Note – Totally watched Marky Mark and The Funky Bunch - 'Good Vibrations' video and it's been stuck in my head. My mother said I had to watch it after we watched New Kids video's – I still prefer Donnie over Mark. You can hate me but I speak the honest truth here (; That's something you know about me now? I bet you didn't care but still. Other than that truthful bit I believe in, I will be starting school on Wednesday so I apologize for updates coming in slower than usual? Now I shall go listen to Hole 'Celebrity Skin' and smile loads. Keep smiling, my lovely readers who are so wonderful!


	28. A Girl With A Planned Out Eternity

**A Girl With A Planned Out Eternity** |_ Chapter Twenty Six_

Star had been shocked there had been a way out of the horrible nightmare. How could it have been that easy? Why didn't they stop her from leaving? Perhaps they were sick of her too? Star wasn't quite sure if it was a trick or not especially with the knot of nerves settling in her body. Nothing was that easy in life especially something like that. Shouldn't they worry about their dirty little secret getting out? Either way, Star rushed away from the cave as quickly as her legs could carry her. The flowing skirt had seemed to get out of the way a few times with a few falls but Star was at least out of her personal hell. What if they came back for her? It worried her but there was an exit out of it. What about Laddie? Her little 'friend' didn't matter to her anymore as long as she was free to live her life. Now she could find Micheal and live her life except for knowing about what exactly was out there. What about Max? Star couldn't worry about those details for this was a victory for her. The women paused for a breather while trying to contemplate what to do. Where would she go? Home wasn't exactly a good choice especially with the situation at hand. Her thirst for blood was strong along with the slow pain coming in waves through the day. There was nothing for her to do about that except get help. Perhaps Micheal knew what to do? Star could easily die from the lack of blood over a course of days but they'd win and Star didn't want that. She wanted them to die for what they did to her and to the innocent lives lost at the boardwalk. How could a human even think of doing that? Even their little Arielle wasn't as innocent as it appeared. She made it out to seem like it was nothing or was she acting? Star knew the kid cared deeply for their leader but why? There was nothing good about that man but the kid set out to find something nice about him. She swore that he was a completely different person on the inside and Star would always nod her head in agreement. That child was a pure idiot with lies formed tightly around her. It was sad to see another life lost to the dark gift but it happened. Arielle would have to live through her short life as a vampire until Star figured out a way to stop it all. How could she set out to destroy a 'family' she once had? It was simplest in her mind except on how to go about it. There was nothing easy about killing one of those ruthless killers but Star would find a way to.

"You thought it was that easy, didn't you?" Max said as Star scanned the thickening darkness for him. How could she be so blind to this situation? Of course it hadn't been that easy to live that frightening 'home' of theirs. It would haunt her for the rest of her life – if she made it that far from the home. Laughter sounded off from the distant which made the women jump up in surprise. What was going to happen to her? Her eyes snapped up to the man standing before her with that cheerful smile and thick framed glasses. He seemed like such a kind soul except the monster was hiding behind the veil. Star stepped back before colliding onto the ground with a loud thud.

"H-He left me go, I needed to! I don't want to be like them or you. I want to live a normal life and you can't stop me from it." Star stumbled with her words before finally letting them flow freely. After gasping for air, Star contemplated getting back up or staying on the ground. Her nerves were getting the best of her and now her worries were on a high. What if she didn't make it past this nightmare?

"You cause a lot of issues don't you, Star?" Max remarked while staring down at the frightened miss on the ground. His anger was forced towards her for the amount of destruction caused. It wasn't that hard to put pieces of the puzzle together to decipher the full picture. He could see it clearly when Arielle was stuck to David's side at the boardwalk each night. Star ruined things so easily that Max had built since the beginning of things.

"I-I didn't do anything!" Star argued before keeping her mouth shut. What would happen if she argued with him? Would her death come more quickly than planned? The thought of her leaving the earth scared her. Star didn't even get to live out her life beyond eighteen and now it was going to be ended?

"I had all these lovely plans until you ruined them, Star. You see, Arielle's life was all laid out to be put together with Helen and David. Than you come along and switch things around like you belong." Max started to explain. There was so many missing puzzle pieces that hadn't been told especially to Arielle who would never find out. Why would she need to know about her life being put together before she even arrived? Star looked around nervously with the thoughts of what Max had said. Everything had been preplanned? What did that even mean to her?

"Helen wanted a child for so long but our kind can't reproduce. Instead Helen decided to plan out an act for her own 'child' so to speak. That's where Arielle comes in and with that came the bond that was discussed with David and I. It was quite the affair to go through but in the end, I won the argument with Helen." Max spoke while circling around the women who was confused over the affair. Star knew then that Arielle hadn't been just any child but one that was taken from her actual home. It made her blood boil at the act they had done. Arielle never had a normal life because some woman's selfish act and two joined in for the fun?

"How could you do that to her?" Star hissed. Max looked down at the young women with a smile. How could they? It had been easy in their case and worked so perfectly.

"Easily and has yet to disappoint. Arielle has her whole life planned with no decisions need to be made. Granted she lost an actual home in the process but won a wonderful prize – love. Don't you see how happy the two of them could be? But you decided to mess that up before she arrived. You shall pay for the pain you brought down on my soon to be daughter. It's such a crime isn't it, Star?" Max said while crouching down eye level with her. It would be a great reward to see her blood shed after bringing destruction within Arielle and the great plans awaiting them.

"Plans? Your soon to be daughter? What else do you have planned for her?" Star whispered. The anger she felt towards the young women was slowly boiling down. Pity rose up and shame on the ones who had done this to her. Arielle couldn't have a life she wanted for it was planned for her – every little detail.

"We'll see won't we? You won't but I'll get to see the marvelous conclusion." Max said. Star shook her head while shutting her eyes. She didn't want to see the last of the cruel world around her. It was sad to see it all go and for her life to be ended so soon but her heart went out for the child. There was nothing exciting to be had for her except what they others expected. Arielle wanted bliss but it was all fabricated.

"I hope David does love her for Arielle's sake and their future." Star whispered before her life was slowly being taken away from her. At least the truth had been heard by one except it hadn't been the one who mattered. What was out there for Arielle? What would her 'happily ever after' be? Was there even going to be one for her? Max stood up as the life had been drained from the blinded women. Instead Max had felt exactly the same but knew it had to be true. Hopefully for Arielle's sake and for the future, David had felt love for her. Star had been right but Max didn't want to believe it anymore – He knew Arielle adored his son but were those feelings returned?

* * *

Authors Notes – I know you all asked for a fluff scene but obviously this wasn't it. I'm rather unsure of what to write for the scene without making David too OOC but it will most likely occur that way. I don't know how it'll go considering I'm not the best with those scenes. If you give me idea's in the box below for one than do so! I'll love you forever considering the only idea I came up with was Arielle drawing again ( Drawing something pertaining to David again because she's just that way ) but I need others that I could use in the next scene. So this chapter explained a few things further into the bond that was created by Helen, Max and David. But now Max is doubting if David will actually love Arielle in the end so I want to know what you think -

_Do you think David really loves Arielle or is this all just an act? _( Which we know is cruel but Arielle loves him so much. )

To Mrs Ace Merrill – For giving me amazing advice for the David OOC fluff stuffs so thank you again! I also hope their love lasts as well unless David messes it up like he always does. Arielle is a sensitive child and it's easy to upset her but still David does some stupid things to mess with her.

To Scarlet Has Fantasy Issues – The Poodle is officially gone! Now we have Helen to get rid of and possibly Micheal if he chases down Arielle for some 'things' (; Imagine if he had a thing for Arielle? David would definitely kill him then for he is completely too protective over his girl.

To GothicPhantom – It's fine for not reviewing, I was wondering where you were! Max/Star showdown was kind of used in this? Loved writing out this chapter considering it was SUPER easy. They are back on track but a little dented for Arielle may not trust him all the way. Still she adores him too much to hate him for a long time. I'll definitely try to get a mushy/fluff scene, I may have an idea now. I'm awesome? Excuse me but **you are super awesome**!

To AlyssaDeeRhodes - Thanks for the favorite and follow, dear!

I made it to 85 reviews? You guys are perfect! Thank you a billion times and I kind of want to give out a small gift for you all. So if you would like a cover for your story – Yes you reading this and have reviewed at least five times – than PM me. I'll definitely do that for as a gift! Just note, I started school the other day so I'm a little busier than usual. My feet are killing me from new shoes and I'm having to go through the fact nobody in my class knew The Lost Boys or New Kids On The Block; Let me go cry in the corner now.


	29. Lost In Bliss With You

Lost In Bliss With You_ / __Chapter Twenty Seven_

August 15th, 1987

Arielle tugged at the end of her crimson red sleeve of her warm sweater that engulfed her petite figure. It hung down to mid-thigh and the sleeves had needed to be rolled up but Arielle had refused to when David suggested it. She rather let the fabric hang down to the tips of her fingers with the nails painted a softer red than her sweater. It had been about a month since the sudden death of Star. The Boys had been notified about it from their leader but there hadn't been exact details. Arielle wanted to believe that Star walked into her own passing with refusing to feed but it still pegged her as strange. Did the women die in about a week or about a night? What if that happened to her? Arielle shuddered at the thought in an instance even if she was happily feeding about every other night with the Boys. There was something about shriveling up and drying out that terrified her. Or even the passing thought of bursting into flames scared her. Arielle always managed to scare herself about the possibilities of her own death. That wouldn't happen though if she followed the strict rules and managed to feed when the itch at her throat persisted. Arielle never felt bad about the innocent mortals dying off in the night because it was necessary to live. If she thought about it more in depth than mortals should have felt bad about killing innocent animals to eat. Either one had been a losing situation in certain instances but Arielle had usually let that slip from her mind. She once again tugged at the end of her sleeve while chewing down on her bottom glossed lip; Habits never ceased, did they? It wasn't particularly a nice thought to think about but it happened sometimes. Her arms slipped around David's waist as she walked while placing her head against her arm. Tired wasn't the word for how she felt anymore, Arielle had mastered pushing Helen out of her mind but there were times where sleep wasn't going to happen for her. The Boys hadn't known that David usually comforted her in those moments and Arielle liked that. It was almost like keeping a secret around them considering that wasn't particularly _allowed_. Everyone was to know about _everything _since this had been a tight knit family over the course a few more weeks. Arielle would do anything for her brothers even if it meant her death in the long run.

"We should ask Max why you aren't sleeping." David said as the two continued walking down the boardwalk as usual. Her blonde hair was getting tangled in the breeze from a lack of a scrunchie considering that wasn't very much allowed anymore. Arielle had taken advantage of that until David told her that he didn't like her hair up. She had never worn one since and eventually began questioning why it was even popular. Now Arielle had to deal with the tangles every single night from the wind. Arielle thought about the suggest several times before scrunching up her nose in disgust. Max had gotten on her nerves with the sudden visitations and asking several questions about her personal life involving David. She wasn't quite sure where it was coming from but Arielle didn't like it. Max brought out her anger that was trying to die down after Star. Arielle liked keeping her personal life on a down low especially since it was something that only pertained to her. Why must he known everything that went on? Arielle knew there wasn't much to tell but it was her decision to tell or not. It wasn't like her life was a book to be sold off to some publisher.

"Why? Are you worried about me?" Arielle asked with a faint smile tugging on her lips. She was never quite sure where the amount of worrying was steamed from. There were limitations on where Arielle could go or what exactly she could do at the boardwalk. It bothered her for a while but Arielle had accepted it since there was no possible way it could be changed. At least someone had worried about her in the short amount of time Arielle had lived. Helen hadn't cared what she did as long as it was in the household because the outdoors was a dangerous place.

"It's my job to worry about you, Princess." He said before placing a kiss on her forehead. Arielle smiled at the thought while drifting further down the Santa Carla Boardwalk. Her life was perfectly put back together even if there were a few cracks here and there. Arielle could live peacefully now as long as nothing else caused an issue. Star was officially gone which meant no sudden issues should arise and Max was trying to step away from their normal lives; Granted his small visitations were a problem. There was nothing left to mess things up and Arielle could easily get used to the blissful paradise she lived in.

* * *

Video Max was usually packed with mortals looking for a video to watch and it was no different tonight. The replica of Thorn was still at the front of the store near the door. Nothing ever changed about this place but Santa Carla never did either. Arielle flicked the nose of the replica before taring her attention away from it. It was a rather creepy thing to have in a store but with Max it had made sense. Thorn was sitting near the large counter that Max was standing behind with a usual beaming smile. There wasn't much interest for her to speak with the man so she untangled herself from David to walk around the small store. It was better than listening to the man drown on and on. Arielle huffed at the disappearance of David at her side before looking around the vibrant store. Maria was as usual standing behind the check out counter and Arielle laughed under her breath. The Boys were always trying to catch her attention but it never seemed to work with Max's warnings. Arielle usually got along with the young women working who always briefly chatted about random events. The blonde hopped onto the counter and crossing her legs. Her black straight legs had been paired with the usual Doc's that reached above her ankle a bit. Usually Arielle never dressed up unless it was for an occasion that meant something.

"I see David took you out for the night?" Maria remarked with a smile. Arielle laughed at the comment while tugging at the sleeve of her sweater. It wasn't exactly like it was a 'date' but at least the two spent time together. Maria seemed to think that David took her out on dates all the time but that was false. Going to exactly the same attraction isn't particularly a date anymore especially since it was never mentioned once if Arielle was actually in a 'relationship' with the leader.

"You could say something like that." Arielle replied before pulling her hair onto her right shoulder. There wasn't much to tell Maria about the 'relationship' she had since nothing ever happened. Arielle was gleeful when she could just spend a moment which him so a date would ultimately make her ecstatic. Maria shook her head at the younger one while looking over at her boss and Arielle's 'date'. The women had instantly believed that she could never see the two with someone else since the two had looked like it was just meant to be. Maria never really believed in true love but it seemed like it for them though Arielle never spilled anything about it.

"Why are you in this boring store if you're on a date?" Maria questioned.

"What else could we be doing?" Arielle asked while tilting her head to the side. The women laughed at the innocent child in front of her before shaking her head. Arielle hopped off the counter with the question flipping about in her mind.

"There's a lot you could be doing, Arielle." Maria answered. Arielle usually never understood Maria sometimes especially in this case. There wasn't much for the two do so the answer made her question the possibilities.

"I don't know what you exactly mean, Maria. For now I'll leave you with those thoughts." Arielle said before turning away from the counter and women. Max looked over at the miss walking over to us who looked to be in about deep thought. Arielle didn't want the thought to be pestering her anymore but it still remained. She wasn't particularly sure what a date consisted of or a relationship – Helen had left her clueless. David placed an arm around her petite waist to guide her out of the store.

"Maria tells me there is plenty of things we could be doing. What does she mean?" Arielle asked while pulling a strand of hair from her bottom lip. Maria always left strange thoughts in her head and now Arielle had to question it.

"Nothing for you to worry about." David answered the very clueless teen. She nodded before letting the thoughts dissolve quickly. There was nothing for her to worry about which didn't pressure her. It was better to just not know something for her.

* * *

**Authors Notes** – Major time skip there but necessary to move things along. You asked for a mushy/fluff scene and I didn't deliver, I apologize and shall go cry in a corner after I introduce my thank you's.

To NeonBunny – Star is dead, I was so happy to write that scene. Best one to write out yet except for the loveliness between David and Arielle sometimes. I feel the same way about that but it seems like it isn't an act for him. Maybe he does love her?

To GothicPhantom – Star did need a swift end so I wrote it in finally. That's actually a fantastic idea so you should definitely always suggest something, dear. I hope this chapter was fantastic enough even if I may have not written something fluffy, I can always try again. I know right! They didn't know either especially New Kids – I love them especially Donnie but that's another story. Aw! :'3 Thank you so much but I think it'd be cool to know you in real life – You seem amazingly awesome. Talented? Not really.  
To Mrs Ace Merrill – David's love for Arielle better be true, just leaving my opinion out there (': Thank you a billion times!

To Scarlet Has Fantasy Issues – Yes, no more Poodle. I know that's sad considering I hate Max but we'll see where this takes us. Don't worry, Micheal wouldn't last long if David has anything to do with it. I'd hope for part of him to love her as well.

To VogueCharlotteVogue – I was in shock actually deciding to write it but it fit in. Nobody knew the Lost Boys and I died inside when they didn't.

Curious Question To Answer – What do you think will happen to David and Arielle in their eternity/future if together? Leave your answer in the box below for me to reply back with!

Thank you for reading Bonded so far!

Also do you think I should update the description for Bonded after I make a new cover?


	30. The Mother, The Father, And Their Son

**The Mother, The Father, And Their Son_ / _**_Chapter Twenty Eight_

August 17th,1987

Laddie never got the chance at finding what his actual fate would have been. It upset the women of the house to see such a young soul be turned into something so cruel. The child was the innocent one left in the cave but that had been abandoned in a simple night. Arielle hadn't found out about it till the following night which made her crack. She was suppose to be the one to get Laddie through this difficult situation but that was also gone from her. He was her son now and Arielle would care for him whether it meant her own end. Laddie had found himself seeing Arielle and David as his own parents. Sadly enough, Laddie had to watch his mother and father bicker about the situation. He didn't want them to be upset at one another especially if it meant they would separate for another month or so. The two were incredibly fragile at these moments as if one single thing would destroy them in a heartbeat. Laddie had caused his own parents to argue about something that his mother couldn't change. There was nothing to go about changing him back to a mortal. It made her blood boil at the thought that something could happen to her 'own' precious child.

"Why can't you let me do one thing _right _for once? I could have easily made this situation less of a problem but you had to mess it up." Arielle hissed as she pulled her hair up into a messy bun. Strands of her platinum hair fell into her eyes as she was hurrying up. The household were leaving for a small dinner arrangement with Max and another women that he believed would be his mate. Lucy would be in terrible danger if things went wrong tonight. Arielle had that horrible burn at the back of her throat already with the anger that arose from the situation. Laddie was seating on the bed with his brown orbs flickering to both of the adults. He knew that the two were a little young to be considered parents but it seemed like the two were the right fit for the job. After all, Paul was his brother along with Dwayne and Marko. They couldn't exactly be the parental figures in this situation especially for their eternity. Arielle was a wonderful mother towards him except that she was so young to be one. He knew that she could do it even at seventeen because she had the best heart of them all. Laddie saw it as David was with the young women and that would have made him the father, wouldn't it?

"Max ordered for Laddie to be changed. Why blame me for someone's decision, Arielle?" David argued back while watching the young women quickly get ready. She was in a mess already and the night was young. Laddie could only imagine what would go a mess tonight for her to be in more trouble. Her hair was now pinned up and two strands of blonde fell down the sides of her face in a slight curl. It trickled down to her collarbone that was exposed from the white bralet crop top that was ruched at the front. This had been paired with her favorite black colored straight legs and the Doc's as usual. Arielle had already put on her leather jacket that fell to her hips and near where her exposed pale skin from her top. Her crimson lips were turned up in a smile that was better than any other. Laddie knew his mother was a perfect women and his father should been lucky to have someone like her. He knew that his father cared for her but hadn't shown it as much. Perhaps he just felt like she should have already known what he felt?

"Than you should explain things a little better, dear." Arielle said before placing a kiss on David's check and holding her hand out for her son. There was a dinner to attend and Arielle hadn't wanted to be late once again for something. She was glad that finally there was something to do with her full family. Arielle was in love with the idea of being in paradise surrounded with the ones who she cared for deeply regardless of a bond was part of it or not. Love would be love for her and there was no in between for her anymore. Laddie placed his smaller hand in his mother's before hopping off the end of the bed. He was glad that the situation was ended well rather than in destruction. Last time, Arielle had been in such pain and Laddie didn't want to see his mother crying anymore.

"Mom?" Laddie said while tugging on the end of her jacket. Her beautiful honey orbs fell on his figure as the three walked out to the other members of their family. She seemed confused at the moment to him but her brilliant smile returned in a heartbeat. Star had been a horrible 'mother' towards him and could never beat out the one in front of him. Arielle never believed that if she was going to move in that she'd become a mother to the child. It seemed out of the question but as it blossomed, Arielle felt completely happy over this little parade. She knew that taking the gift of immortality would mean no children but it had been worth it at that moment. Now she had a 'child' regardless if he was actually hers or not.

"What is it, dear?" Arielle asked while smiling over at Paul dancing around. He never took life seriously which was nice with what they actually were – monsters under the moonlight. People had seen them as dangerous beings but if they saw Paul as he was at home than it wouldn't be so. They wore a mask each night out on the boardwalk, Arielle could see the change once they got home.

"Is everything going to be okay now?" Laddie asked while looking up to his creative mother. Her smile never faltered as she nodded her head. Sadly there were trouble ahead of them with revenge evident in each of it. He wouldn't let it go that easily with how they treated her. Each had a different ending in his mind and then the nightmare could be put to an end. There wasn't going to be a happily ever after in his mind for them.

* * *

**Authors Notes** – This means that the plot is moving along _finally_! I apologize for the lack of update in a while but I did it! School has been hectic so I haven't been able to write. In good news, I bought the New Kids pins I wanted and a DVD with their Top Ten Videos! I can't wait to receive them in the mail soon enough, I could jump up in down in happiness but I won't. Now on to the parade of thank yous!

To NeonBunny – Really? I liked writing out the scene considering it tells a little more of the bond in depth and how it can to be. That chapter was magnificent too! I think you have the correct idea there (;

To Mrs Ace Merrill – I'm extremely glad I haven't gotten him out of character, I'd hate that. Arielle would love him either way regardless if he is cruel or not.

To Scarlet Has Fantasy Issues – I'm so glad she is dead too, I could even join you in your dance! Arielle did beat you too it (; She loves any time with him as well so. Really? Thank you a billion times! I could cry over how much happiness I have now.

To sugarvogue – Thank you, dear!

Question of the week? _What do you think about Laddie deciding on Arielle and David being his parents?_


	31. Where Is The Nearest Exit?

_Disclaimer: I obviously don't own The Lost Boys, I own Arielle but that's about it. _

**Where Is The Nearest Exit?_ / _**_Chapter Twenty Nine_

The wild teens hadn't mixed well with Lucy's own children. It was evident that neither side liked one another which made things spiral down quickly for the night. Arielle tried several times to make things less complicated for her father's sake but it hadn't been working. Neither of the teens wanted to talk to one another as Lucy attempted to create a less awkward state at the table. The women had tried to muster up an answer as to why Max had a daughter. Arielle certainly wasn't an 'odd ball' out of the group but there was something off about her. Max discussed with Lucy about how Arielle seemed to have matured quickly than the others. The child had been one of the youngest but still seemed to act like an adult. Arielle scraped her fork against the white round plate as she squirmed in her seat. The evident burn at the back of her throat persisted since arriving in which made Arielle become more uncomfortable through the ticking moments. Laddie was sitting down in the chair next to her while playing with his food every once in a while.

"You're supposed to eat your food, dear." Arielle said while placing the fork back in Laddie's small hands. The child grimaced but started to return back to his habit of messing with what the women had prepared. Arielle let her smile falter for a mere second before letting it appear once more. There was nothing interesting about being at this table or being around the ones across from her. Micheal had stared her down since the moment the small group had crossed the threshold. It made her grow more irritated each moment as she tried to let her warm colored orbs wander around the household.

"You live in a wonderful home, ma'am." Arielle said with a small smile. It was a lie in her book considering the amount of _interesting _decorations filling the household. The cave was her definition of a wonderful home especially compared to this one. Animals decorated each corner along with the bones hanging from the walls. Arielle couldn't deny that she had gotten a little startled once entering the home.

"Thank you, dear. You'll have to give your compliments to my father who isn't here at the moment." Lucy answered the child. Her interesting golden colored eyes lifted up from the plate to look over at the women. Lucy couldn't exactly place the color resenting from the child's eyes that shined from her translucent skin. There was something different about her appearance especially the vibrant crimson colored lips against her skin. She looked absolutely freezing but the child never shuddered once. It hadn't made sense in her mind, Lucy couldn't put a finger on what exactly made Arielle off.

"That explains a lot." Arielle whispered that followed with a small chuckle from Paul. She had smiled through the mist of looming silence around the table. Her small smile had brought Micheal to the close edge of his anger with the women. Arielle had become startled when a sharp pain had resenting through her leg. A small '_ow_' fell from her lips once the child had jumped up in a start. Lucy looked over at the women in curiosity while Max raised an eyebrow at his child.

"Is there a reason as to why you _kicked _me?" Arielle hissed at Micheal. Laddie glanced over at his mother while letting his utensil fall to the plate with a _clink. _Her wandering orbs dancing with flames as she stared down at the man sitting across from her. He had remained silent at the turn of events as Max's children looked over at him.

"Are you going to speak up?" David remarked. Arielle generally wasn't hurt but the shock was still evident. There was no apparent reason as to why Micheal should have kicked her. It wasn't like her comment wasn't true especially since the decorations cluttering their house just screamed it back.

"That wasn't nice to do, Micheal." Lucy said while letting her fork gently fall on the plate while standing up from the table. Arielle stood up as well to brush off the little amount of crumbs from her attire while David stood up along with her. It was evident that it was time to leave especially when things could easily go wrong. Max sighed at the turn of events that were caused from Lucy's son as Arielle took Laddie's hand. She didn't want to be here since the moment Micheal's eyes landed on her, it was uncomfortable and not wanted in her book.

"It was a pleasure meeting you all, I wish things would've gone a little better but perhaps next time?" Lucy said while a smile at the six standing across from her. There was no hope left for Arielle to be part of this 'family' that Max wanted. She had tried but obviously it hadn't been successful. Why did Max need them? It wasn't like he didn't already have a whole group to himself. They were like a family, weren't they? Arielle liked to believe so especially since there had never been a part of her existence where there was a _family_.

* * *

**Authors Notes**: I apologize for the worst and shortest chapter of existence. Thank you to those who reviewed and liked Bonded. We've come a long way so far – one more chapter to thirty!

To Mrs Ace Merrill: Isn't it cute? I loved it too especially since it seemed to fit perfectly. Aw c':

To sugarvogue: I loved it too – very cute!

To Scarlet Has Fantasy Issues: Arielle will _always _be better than Poodle (; I'm sorry for this poor chapter, it really is awful though.

**Question of the week_! _**What do you think will happen between Micheal and Arielle?


	32. Following Someone Is Never Good

**Following Someone Never Leads To Something Good_ / _**_C__hapter Thirty_

Laddie had begged for a sweet treat since arriving to the Santa Carla Boardwalk the next evening. That was something that the women could do for him easily especially with batting her lashes to the cashier. It wasn't like she had flirted with the cashier especially since Arielle never looked at another male other than David. Everyone was drab compared to her mate. Some male who worked at the Twisty Cone wasn't going to sway her firm belief. Especially since Arielle looked at him as if he would be next on the bulletin board for missing persons. Nobody could shake her amount of affection for someone else. It was sad to see that some would give it go until failing miserably with their death. Arielle would giggle at their attempts each time as the male's grew flustered and gave up. It was a show for her and the others to watch each evening until the sun went down. Laddie even got a laugh at the attempts the men made towards his mother. But at long as the cone was placed in his hands than things would be perfectly fine. Arielle could succeed in getting things that she wanted but never used it against someone else it was for fun. Especially if her child wanted something than Arielle would do anything to get it for him. It was like an art that all the Lost Boys learned which resulted in Arielle learning quickly too. Each individual was like some form of another practice for someone harder to sway. The cashier from Twisty Cone was simple to crumble in her hands and later on would become another meal for her. Arielle had to bat her lashes a few times with a usual beautiful smile that shined in crimson than Laddie would get his treat for free.

"Thank you, dear." Arielle said while handing Laddie his little free treat. Her child smiled in excitement before taking it in his hands. His mother had the gift of getting things for free as Star could never do. People had turned her down several times which meant Laddie missed out on a lot of things. Arielle though could get a gift in about ten minutes tops or even five sometimes if the two were lucky enough. He adored his mother and not due to the presents that he received but for Arielle being so wonderful towards him. This brought a smile to his face to see that his mother was happily carrying out her life with his father.

"Does that mean we're still going on that date?" The cashier had asked the women with the beautiful features. Her laughter wrapped around him like a snake wrapping around it's prey. This was such a fascinating game to trap the men in but it left them all dead on the street somewhere. Laddie laughed alongside his mother as she took his hand to leave. There was no date to be had for him especially since Arielle had no interest towards him. The individual would never go on another date or more importantly _live _after his shift was over.

"I'm actually in a relationship at the moment." Arielle answered him with another signature smile before tugging on Laddie to leave. He was left standing behind the counter with a frown tugging at the corners of his lips. It wasn't like Arielle didn't feel bad for them in the end but it was a lesson to learn – never talk to strangers. Sadly enough, Arielle never gave them that opportunity. Arielle walked down their second home as her son enjoyed his free treat. It had been another wonderful night in Santa Carla with the weather and turn of events. The other night hadn't been so sweet but the memories escaped her. It was one of those moments that were unneeded in her mind especially with her life going as planned.

"Would you have left dad for him?" Laddie questioned his mother as the chocolate trickled down his hand. Her interesting orbs fell down to her son next to her as a frown resented off her face. How could that ever come out of his mouth? She would – could – never leave David for someone especially some mortal. Laddie shouldn't ever have those thoughts swirling around in his mind. Arielle let her wandering orbs look over at the sea of mortals crawling around the attractions. Pathetic was what they were and Arielle could see it so clear now. The only individuals she would ever need in her life was the ones she spent living with. What else was there left in the world for her?

"I would never leave David." Arielle answer was short and simple. There wasn't a need of an explanation for Laddie to talk about her bond and what it detailed. He was a child – To remain so for an eternity – and Arielle didn't want to dwell about it all. Why explain something that she didn't even understand? It would be like that for sometime since David and Max refused to discuss the matter with her. What was so secretive about it? It was something that irritated her, certainly, but gave up in the process of figuring it out. What was the need of it if she was happy?

"I know that, silly." Laddie said. Laughter followed with the remark as the two walked further down the boardwalk with strangers surrounding them. The Boys were taking their time hunting down another mortal for their meal as the youngest were venturing. Later on then Arielle would take Laddie to feed along with David. The child had asked for them to since being the 'parental figures' in his life. He couldn't imagine someone else helping through this time other than his brother's like Dwayne. Those three would most likely cause some trouble while Arielle worried about her son. It wasn't like Arielle hadn't said that she wasn't going to help him – she was the first to volunteer. Eyes sent daggers at the back of her head as the two walked. It had been brought to her attention admittedly as time seemed to tick with silence. Laddie was finishing up the cone once Arielle sensed the presence. She had thought it would be Paul or Marko messing with her mind but it definitely wasn't when she suddenly felt that bundle of anger in the back of her mind. It definitely wasn't her siblings and their little tricks they'd mess with her with.

"You know following someone never leads to something good?" Arielle said while turning around to see Micheal behind them. Laddie was licking the chocolate off his fingers as his mother turned around. He had already grown fear as the man from the other night was behind them. Why was Micheal following them of all mortals? Arielle held Laddie's hand a little tighter while staring down at the man. She didn't want to cause trouble since Max was so fascinated with Lucy. If she had to than Arielle would gladly call out for the Boys. There didn't seem to be anything good about Micheal, Sam was a little iffy but harmless in the end – clueless was a better word actually. Micheal knew something was off about them since meeting Arielle at the beach with her friend, Cordelia who was long gone.

"Where's Star?" Micheal questioned. Her smile returned quickly at the thought of the women dead. She had caused much problems to arise with her appearance. Arielle didn't know the complete series of events of how Star 'vanished' but she did know of her death. She had hoped that would have been the end of the women but her name kept appearing. Laughter fell from the woman's crimson lips as she stood there. Why did she have to get questioned of all individuals? He could have questioned Max or David who knew more about Star's 'disappearance'?

"Who knows?" Arielle answered with another chuckle. Micheal clenched his hands into fists as the women before him laughed. Laddie clung to his mother's side as the man seemed to get irritated. She wasn't even sure what was happening in this situation anymore. Micheal was furious over something she had no control over. He had grabbed hold of the white sweater falling down to mid-thigh that also ended with denim shorts. Arielle tried to squirm away from the man to get away from his solid grip on her.

"When you find out than tell me." Micheal said before letting her fall. Her smile had faded into a solid frown as Laddie had crouched down to his mother's level. Her anger was clear in her bright eyes that were now shining with the cruel yellow and orange mix. Micheal lucky to be in an area full of mortals without a clue. Arielle quickly stood back up while brushing off her warm sweater.

"Foolish mortal." Arielle hissed while turning away from the clueless male with Laddie. The two had once again joined hands to return to their group. Her mix of orange and yellow had settled down as her anger boiled down. How stupid could one person be? Why did Micheal have to go after her of all people? Arielle looked down at the ground while walking over to where her family stayed. She could find comfort from David when he got back but at that moment Arielle was once again alone for the time being.

* * *

**Authors Notes:** Two updates in one day? I'm certainly on a roll! So Micheal in bothering Arielle, shocking much or what? What do you think Arielle will say to David about this or will she say anything at all? Did I mention that I got the New Kids disc in the mail the other day? Well I did and I love it – it's basically all their video's in one disc. I seriously need to see them live already.


End file.
